par dela les limites
by Freak666chaos
Summary: crossover bleach/pokemon, publié dans cette section pour être sur que les lecteurs le trouve   alors que la bataille de la fausse Karakura bat son plein, Palkia débarque et envoie tous les combattants dans son monde. c'est le début d'une grande histoire!
1. Chapter 1

Et voila mon crossover ! Publié dans la section bleach pour que les gens qui vont sur ce site le trouve^^

C'est juste une intro, je ferais des chapitres plus longs après.

Disclaimer : pokemon et bleach ne sont pas à moins. Dommage !

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

Par delà les limites

Ukitake soupire, tout autour les combats font rage. Les espadas un, deux et trois sont en ressurection et les capitaines ont libérés leur bankai. Les attaques volent et la bataille suis son cours. Stark et Kyoraku discutent, le missile de Soi fon a explosé. Quand à Toshiro, il donne son maximun contre Hallibel, qui lui donne beaucoup de fil à retordre.

Tous cherchent la victoire et déversent leurs reiatsu sans compter, ce qui entraîne un effet qui n'est perçu par personne, pas même par Aizen. Toute cette énergie, tous ces désirs de tuer fissurent la trame même de l'espace.

Mais le Gardin veille.

Dans sa dimension entre les dimensions, il observe la bataille. Et sa colère grandit. D'un geste, il ouvre un passage vers la fausse Karakura. Ce geste est lent, mesuré, il trahit Sa puissance. Et quand Il arrive, les combattants s'immobilisent.

Jamais ils n'avaient senti un tel reiatsu, si dense, si profond. Ils ont l'impression d'être insignifiants…

Le Gardien lève le bras droit, et une énergie dont la couleur oscille entre le rose pale et le violet se met à rayonner autour. Il l'envoie sur les shinigamis et les arrancars. La vague déferle sur eux avant qu'ils ne puissent faire un geste. Elle les enveloppe, et ils voient leur corps disparaître peu à peu dans un halo d'un rose violet scintillant, portés vers une autre dimension.

Le Gardien est satisfait. Il ne reste plus que ceux qui se battent dans le monde vide et tous les responsables seront envoyés ailleurs, vers le monde du Gardien, car ce dernier sait qu'ils peuvent apprendre, que tout espoir n'est pas perdu pour la plupart d'entre eux. Perdus dans un monde inconnu, privé de leurs pouvoirs, ces guerriers devront comprendre le sens du mot harmonie. Si ils réussissent le Gardien les ramènera chez eux.

* * *

ça vous à plut ? au fait je vous avait dit que je ferais un deathover entre starcraft et bleach. ça y est! faite un tour sur mon profil pour le trouver plus vite^^


	2. Ichigo

Coucou^^ me revoilà, faisant une pause sur Renaissance avec ce chapitre qui me trotte dans tête !

Un grand merci à tous ceux/celles qui suivront cette histoire et qui ont posté des reviews.

Et maintenant quelques précisions :

Il n'y aura pas les vizards. Parce que ça ferait trop de monde et que c'est pas mes persos préférés.

Chaque perso présent dans l'histoire aura au max 3 pokémon.

Je choisis quel pokemon va avec quel perso, alors vous trouverez quelques choix peut être étrange. Je suis ouvert à toutes les suggestion (mais on va éviter les lemon, parce que Rukia/Smogogo, désolé mais je viens de manger^^)

Dans ma fic, le jeu vidéo pokemon n'existe pas.

On se retrouve en bas^^

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Ichigo

Quelque part dans une forêt, un jeune garçon roux est allongé à même le sol. Peu à peu la chaleur du soleil et le souffle du vent le sortent de sa torpeur. Il s'assied péniblement, se frotte les yeux, et regarde avec un air ahuri d'ado crétin sorti du lit avant 14 heure l'endroit ou il se trouve.

_Mais, ou suis-je ?_

C'est une bonne question.

_Ce n'est pas Las Noches !_

Nan, sans blague ! Sherlock peut aller se coucher après la puissance de cette déduction !

Vous l'aurez compris, Ichigo Kurosaki, car c'est bien lui, n'est pas très malin.

Peu à peu la réalité se fraye un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, et ses souvenirs avec. Notamment ceux sur la créature immense et incroyablement puissante qui l'avait décomposé en particule (super flippant, n'essayez pas chez vous !). Il s'aperçoit alors que non seulement sa tenue de shinigami a disparu, mais en plus Zangetsu aussi ! Il est tout seul !

-Ohé, ossan !

Pas de réponse. Parfaitement éveillé, les réflexes en alerte, le shinigami remplacent découvre ses nouveaux vêtement. Une casquette rouge, un sweet bleu, un jean bleu aussi et des baskets noires.

Bah oui vous vous attendiez à quoi, des converses ?

Ichigo se retourne, et fait face à la chose.

Ichigo regarde la chose.

La chose le regarde.

Ichigo avance d'un pas prudent…

Pomdepik ?

HAAAAAAAA !

Le grand, fort, courageux, beau shinigami prend la poudre d'escampette, terrorisé par une grosse pomme de pin avec des yeux qui parle.

Pik ? _(J'ai dit quoi ?)_

Rien mon grand, c'est juste un pré pubère choqué dans sa sensibilité de grande courge neurasthénique.

Piiiiiiik… _(aaaah…)_

Pendant que l'auteur se tape la discute avec la pomme de pin géante (0.6 mètre quand même !), Ichigo court dans la forêt. Il trébuche sur un rattata, dérange un bulbizarre, manque d'écraser un gobou et se rétame sur un chemin qui le mène à un lac.

Après un magnifique vol plané, il atterrit dans l'eau.

-Mais… c'est quoi cet endroit ? C'est quoi ces choses ? Comment je rentre chez moi ?

Alors que le rouquin se pose toutes ces questions, l'eau frémit puis explose lorsqu'une immense créature perce la surface et darde sur le pauvre shinigami un regard meurtrier.

Ichigo se retourne et la regarde de bas en haut.

C'est un immense serpent de mer, avec des écailles bleues et blanches et d'immenses crocs dépassant de la gueule béante.

-Groooargh !

Une boule d'énergie orange se forme au creux de la bouche de la créature.

-Cero !

Non, ultralaser. Mais c'est pareil alors TA GUEULE ET COURS !

BAAAAAAAAM !

Trop tard ! Ichigo s'envole vers d'autres cieux…

Et s'écrase lamentablement à l'orée de la forêt. Il se relève et aperçoit une ville. Il boitille péniblement et enfin accède à la civilisation. Après quelques pas il se rend compte qu'il est complètement paumé. Il décide donc de rentrer dans ce grand bâtiment blanc avec un P dessus.

A l'intérieur il se dirige vers une femme. Il marque un temps d'arrêt quand il remarque qu'à côté d'elle se trouve une autre de ces créatures !

… Celle-ci ne semble pas agressive, Ichigo tente sa chance.

-Excusez moi, euh voilà, je suis perdu et…

La jeune femme lui sourit.

Laissez moi deviner : vous souhaitez devenir dresseur et vous avez besoin d'information.

Le roux sauta sur l'occasion.

-oui ! C'est ça !

-Alors asseyez vous, je vais vous expliquer.

Une heure après, Ichigo repart avec une sérénité retrouvée. Il n'est pas fou, il a réellement changé de monde. Il se trouve dans une région nommée Sinnoh, ces créatures sont des pokémon et il doit en avoir pour se déplacer dans ce monde. Il se dirige donc vers Bonaugure afin d'y rencontrer l'expert en pokemon qui lui donnera son premier partenaire. Il ne sais pas pourquoi mais il sens que si il se lance à la conquête des badges, les réponses à ses questions viendront à lui.

Il quitte donc Vestigion pour se diriger à nouveau vers la forêt. Après environ deux heures de marche il décide de se reposer.

-Quelle galère quand même ! Qu'ais je fais pour mériter ça ?

bah t'es con, tu te tapes ni Rukia ni Inoue ni même Renji. et puis j'aime bien te faire souffrir^^

A cet instant précis il entend un cri. Le protecteur en lui bondit immédiatement et Ichigo décide de courir vers la source du bruit. Il arrive dans une petite clairière ou deux pokemon se défendent tant bien que mal face à un troisième, bien plus gros.

Le shinigami s'arme d'un bâton et fonce vers la bataille, juste à temps pour empêcher le prédateur d'achever ses proies. Il les regarde d'un peu plus près. Le premier est une sorte de petit lézard bipède avec une flamme au bout de la queue. Le second est une sorte de petit mammifère avec les yeux rouges, des marques noires en dessous et une petite corne sur la tête.

Leur ennemi est une grosse araignée violette et rouge a l'air cruel.

Ichigo fronce les sourcils.

- Toi, tu ne mangeras pas aujourd'hui !

-Migalossssssssssss !

Il crache une toile épaisse mais le shinigami esquive facilement (merci les réflexes) et frappe le pokemon. Il le frappe si fort que le migalos décide, face à cet adversaire imprévu et tenace, de battre en retraite.

Ichigo jette le bâton et s'assoie près des deux pokémon, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ca va vous deux ?

Les deux pokemon le regarde avec gratitude avant de hocher la tête.

-Bon, c'est quoi vos noms ?

-Salamèche !

-Embrylex !

Ichigo est heureux : son voyage dans ce monde inconnu s'annonce moins perturbant que prévu…

Caché dans l'ombre, un pokemon observe la scène. Il sourit et regarde le roux sortir de la nourriture de son sac. Son regard, violet, riche et profond va du shinigami aux pokemon.

_Celui là est sur la bonne voie. Je suis curieux de voir jusqu'où il peut aller…_

_

* * *

_

Et voilà ! Fini ! Ça vous plaît ?

La prochaine fois : pikachu.

A plus et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	3. pikachu

Coucou ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je pense que l'intro de chaque perso sera un gros délire, puis ça deviendra plus sérieux.

Réponses aux reviews :

Yokai Ookami : en fait ils seront quasiment tous embarqué dans cette histoire^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Cerise et Sardine : il aura des problèmes c'est sur ! Et les autres ne seront pas mieux !

orihime-bleach : pour les autres ce sera dans le même style… ils vont morfler !

En gras c'est les interventions de l'auteur et en italique c'est la traduction des paroles des pokemon.

On se retrouve en bas^^

* * *

Chapitre 3 : pikachu

Par une belle journée ensoleillée, la vie suit son cours avec sa nonchalance habituelle. Ce matin, la petite communauté de pokemon, cachée au plus profond de la forêt de Verchamps attend une importante nouvelle. En effet, l'élection du champion de la communauté**/** **de l'anneau ! oups pardon…/ **est presque finie. Sous la surveillance du doyen, un Xatu aussi vieux que sage, les pokemon s'affrontent afin de déterminer lequel est le plus fort.

Après une matinée de combat un participant sort du lot.

_-Nous sommes tous d'accord pour déclarer qu'il est le vainqueur et notre champion ?_

_-OUI !_

_-Alors désormais, tu seras le protecteur de notre village, pikachu !_

La petite souris électrique bombe fièrement le torse.

_-Je ferais de mon mieux !_

Les autres participant le félicitèrent chaleureusement et repartirent vers leurs activités quotidiennes. Un rattata vins cependant parler au nouveau champion.

_-Notre doyen veut te parler, pikachu. Ça a l'air important._

Fronçant les sourcils, pikachu se rendit chez le doyen. Il ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait se passer.

**Si il l'avait su y se serait pendu !**

Arrivé chez le pokemon doyen, pikachu s'inclina avec respect.

_-Vous m'avez demandé ?_

_-Pkachu… j'ai vu le futur. Tu dois partir et trouver l'étrangère, celle qui vient d'un autre monde. Elle est rousse et sera bientôt là. La survie de notre monde en dépend !_

La souris électrique partit aussitôt.

Au même moment, à l'orée de la forêt…

-Auch ! Où suis-je ?

Et non vous ne rêvez pas, la cruche intersidérale, la reine des connes, Inoue Orihime est parmi nous ! **NAAAONNNNN ! ON VA MOURIR !**

Inoue se demande ce qui s'est passé, c'est confus dans sa tête ! **Pour changer…**

Elle tente alors sa technique habituelle :

-Kurosaki-kun ?

**Raté abrutie ! Il est à l'autre bout de la carte ou presque^^**

La super cruche se lève alors, et se dirige vers la forêt en criant des « Kurosaki kun ! » tout le temps.

Pendant ce temps, pikachu court vers celui qui pourra lui être utile dans sa quête : le spécialiste en information, chétiflor !

Une rapide discussion permet à la souris de savoir qu'une jeune femme est soudainement apparue dans la forêt.

-_Merci ! Je vais la chercher._

Il se dépêche et soudain l'aperçoit ! Elle se dirige droit vers un nid de Dardargnan en hurlant des « Kurosaki kun »

-Pika ? _Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?_

**Ce qu'elle fait de mieux : d'la merde !**

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, les insectes irrités par ces cris aigus sortirent tout dards dehors prêt à punir l'intruse.

Inoue panique.

-Au secours Kurosaki kun !

**Mais il est pas là, putain !**

-Pika ! _J'arrive !_

Une attaque éclair plus tard, Inoue était sauvée **moi je dis qu'on aurait du prendre du pop corn et regarder…**

-Merci petite souris kawai !

-Pika ? _Petite quoi ?_

Inoue se mit soudain à tout lui raconter très vite. Au bout de dix minutes Pikachu avait un gros mal de crâne et une furieuse envie de la faire taire…

-PIKACHU ! _STOP !_

-Hum ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Pika ! Pika pi pikachu ! Pika pi ! _Tu vas te calmer et me dire pourquoi tu es ici ! Qu'as-tu fais qui mette en danger notre monde ?_

-Heu… oui j'au faim^^

-… Pika. _…fuck._

Peu importe ! Le champion allait remplir sa mission ! Il guidera la cruche à travers son monde, et il protégera sa communauté !

Il regarda Orihime d'un air solennel.

-Pikachu. Pika pi_. Je t'aiderais à trouver ce Kurosaki, et en échange tu me diras pourquoi tu es ici._

Inoue lui adressa un doux sourire.

-Merci.

Et c'est ainsi que l'improbable duo, le protecteur électrique et la cruche au grand cœur se mirent en route.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est peut être moins drôle que le précédent, mais j'imaginais un peu ce genre de rencontre entre Inoue et un pokemon. Et non je ne la déteste pas, j'aime bien la vanner c'est tout.

A plus et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^

La prochaine fois : Rukia


	4. rukia

Me revoilà ! Et j'en profite pour souhaiter une joyeuse année 2011 à tout le monde, et désolé de pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, je suis parfois distrait…

Réponses aux reviews :

Cerise et Sardine : ouf ! J'avais peur qu'on me dise que c'était nul… la suite arrive, reste en ligne^^

Lassarry : tu as deviné ! Je vois très bien Rukia avec ce pokemon là… et oui, Aizen et Gin sont inclus dans cette histoire.

En italique c'est la traduction des paroles des pokemon.

On se retrouve en bas^^

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Rukia

On croise de nombreuses personnes dans la région de Hoenn. Des gens qui voient les pokemon comme des amis, des outils ou encore de précieuses ressources pour réaliser leurs rêves. Parmi toutes ces personnes on trouve une jeune fille, perdue, qui se demande ce qu'elle fait là. C'est une fille plutôt petite avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. Elle s'appelle Rukia Kuchiki, et elle n'à aucune idée de comment elle est arrivée là.

Peu de temps avant elle affrontait un dangereux ennemi, Rudobone, et ses nombreux serviteurs, les exequias. Soudain elle a senti un reiatsu d'une puissance incroyable et l'instant d'après la voilà dans un petit village.

Ses vêtements ont également connu de profonds changements. Sa tenue de shinigami est devenu un kimono traditionnel, d'un mauve pale délicat.

La pauvre Rukia est déboussolée.

-Mais… ou suis-je ?

Elle remarque que les gens sont accompagnés de créatures étranges, de taille, de couleur et de forme diverses. Elle se demande si c'est un nouveau genre de hollow… en moins méchant.

Elle fait quelques pas et tombe par terre : elle a butté sur un genre de motte de terre.

-Qu'est ce que…

Une petite créature apparaît soudainement devant son visage.

-Taupiqueur ! _Bonjour !_

Rukia regarde la petite créature d'un air ébahie.

-Euh…salut.

Le pokemon sourit.

-Taupiqueur taupiqueur ! _Tu es envoyé par le seigneur Dialga !_

La shinigami cligne des yeux.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis…

-Taupi taupi taupiqueur !_ C'es pas grave ! On va t'emmener voir le sage, il t'expliquera !_

D'autre petites taupes sortent de terre, se place sous Rukia et l'emporte au loin.

-Mais mais… ou on va comme ça ?

Elle n'a pas fini sa phrase qu'elle est déjà loin, les taupiqueurs la porte et le village disparaît. Deux personnes, un vieux et un pêcheur ont vu la scène.

-Tiens ! Encore une qui s'en va !

-décidément les taupiqueurs sont curieux cette année… on la reverra dans six semaines, un peu hagarde et couverte de terre mais en un seul morceau, ces petites bêtes ne font jamais de mal à personne… une bière camarade ?

-Avec plaisir !

La pauvre Rukia est complètement ballottée de tous les coté. Soudain elle voit l'ouverture d'une caverne, et elle n'a pas le temps de crier qu'elle est déjà à l'intérieur. Elle voudrait attraper son zanpackto, mais il a disparut…

D'un seul coup, les pokemon rentrent sous terre, et la petite shinigami se retrouve au sol, perdue, décoiffée, et franchement mal à l'aise.

Dans une succession de « pop » les taupiqueurs sortent du sol et lui sourit.

Rukia se met à pleurer.

-MAIS VOUS ETES QUI ? JE SUIS OU ? JE VEUX MON CHAPPY BOU HOU HOU !

Les petits pokemon la regardent d'un air triste.

-_Taupi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?_

_-_Taupi taupiqueur. _C'est les nerfs qui lâchent… faut qu'elle apprenne à se détendre… personne à de la marijuana ?_

_-Non, on a pris les dernières réserves pour le concert des ninjasks._

_-Ah ouais c'était trop cool ! J'ai encore le beat dans la peau, bzzz bzzz bzzz !_

(Vous pensiez qu'ils faisaient comment pour être toujours aussi excités, les taupi…)

Soudain un tremblement se fait sentir, et une grande silhouette approche. La shinigami lève les yeux, arrête de pleurer et écarquille les yeux de surprise. Un énorme serpent de métal la regarde du haut de ses 9 mètres de haut.

-_Steeee c'est elle ?_

_-Oui boss ! On vous l'a apporté !_

_-Bien… Groudon sama sera satisfait. Maintenant je dois lui apprendre la vérité._

L'immense serpent attrape délicatement Rukia avec sa queue et plonge son regard dans les yeux de Rukia. Un lien mystique se crée alors, et des informations se déversent dans le cerveau de la shinigami, qui s'effondre inconsciente. Le Steelix la porte alors jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte.

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, la shinigami sent de petites pattes qui la secouent.

-_Lapo lapo lapo ! Il faut se réveiller humaine, tu vas attraper froid._

Rukia se lève, se frotte les yeux, et aperçoit le petit lapin, les oreilles roses, qui lui fait un doux sourire…

Avant de s'inquiéter devant les étoiles qui brillent dans les yeux dilatés de la shinigami, dont les lèvres s'étirent en un fin sourire…

-CHAAAAAAAAAPYYYYYYY !

Le petit pokemon n'a pas le temps de cligner des yeux qui l'étreinte mortelle de Rukia s'est abattue sur elle.

Et s'est ainsi qu'un autre duo s'est formé.

* * *

Ok, j'avoue celui la n'est pas très drôle, j'avais pas l'inspi pour les blagues. Et je doit préciser, le laporeille de Rukia est une shiny et une femelle.

J'espère que ça a plu, que l'inspi soit avec vous et à la prochaine^^

Chapitre suivant : ouisticram


	5. ouisticram

Me revoilà ! Ce chapitre ci va peut être vous faire rire plus que les autres, ou pas, on verra^^ après celui là je me remet à renaissance qui est en pause depuis un bout de temps.

En italique ce sont les paroles des pokemon. Entre parenthèses et italique c'est les pensées.

Réponses aux reviews :

Cerise et Sardine : heureux que ça te plaise ! J'essaye de trouver des pokemon en adéquations avec le caractère ou la symbolique de chaque perso.

Lassarry : c'était le but^^ Rukia est un perso que j'apprécie mais pas pour sa puissance. Ichigo lui doit beaucoup tout de même…

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Ouisticram

En ce superbe après midi d'été dans la région de Sinnoh un petit singe rouge se prélasse au soleil, soupirant d'aise. L'herbe est douce, le parfum des rafflésia embaume l'air… tout est parfait. Ouisticram est heureux, encore une fois une journée parfaite s'annonce. Tranquille, sans problème, à part peut être les frères ramoloss…

Une ombre assombrie soudain son petit coin de paradis. Ouisticram ouvre un œil ennuyé.

_(Allons bon, quoi encore ?)_

L'ombre s'agrandi et finalement lui tombe dessus !

-_Aie ! Mais que…_

Le pauvre petit est écrasé par une sorte de masse informe sortie de nul part. la masse se relève et se précise : c'est un jeune homme, avec de longs cheveux rouges attachés en queue de cheval avec un bandana, un tee shirt bleu sous une veste de cuire noire sans manche, un jean bleu ciel et des baskets blanches.

L'air étonné, l'humain prononce ses premiers mots.

-Mais ch'uis ou là, bordel ?

Ouisticram hausse un sourcil : cet humain est étrange… le dit humain s'aperçoit de sa présence et…

-AAAAAAAH ! C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ?

_-Merci pour mes tympans ! T'as jamais vu de pokemon de ta vie ou quoi, abruti ?_

Renji (et oui^^) recule d'un pas, non seulement cette chose à une flamme sur le cul, mais en plus elle l'engueule ! Un peu comme Rukia d'ailleurs…

Le shinigami jette un regard de travers au pokemon.

-…T'es quoi toi ?

-_Ton père, crétin ! Nan sérieux, t'a pas une petite idée ?_

Renji se mord la lèvre inférieure, avant de bomber le torse et de clamer haut et fort :

-Je suis Abarai Renji, vice capitaine de la sixième division !

Ouisticram lui jette un regard blasé.

_-m'en fous. Et moi c'est Ouisticram, pokemon libre._

Bien entendu il s'agit d'un dialogue de sourd, Renji ne comprenant RIEN de ce que lui dit le petit singe, qui pense avoir à faire au pire spécimen d'abruti que la terre ai porté.

(j'pensais pas qu'on pouvait faire pire qu'un ramoloss…).

Fatigué, il se retourne quand soudain il se sent soulevé et secoué dans tout les sens sans la moindre délicatesse.

-DIS MOI OU ON EST, BESTIOLE BIZARRE !

C'est en trop ! Ouisticram attrape le visage du shinigami et lui balance une attaque flammèche, avant de lui prendre son bandana et de s'enfuir avec, en direction de la montagne voisine.

-_Viens le cherchez, abruti !_

Le choc initial passé, et la suie essuyée de son visage, Renji s'énerve et se lance à la poursuite du voleur :

-Rend moi sa tout de suite !

-_dans tes rêves, idiot !_

Le shinigami se lance à la poursuite du pokemon et grimpe péniblement la pente, sous un regard moqueur. Et le rire de Ouisticram n'aide pas Renji à rester calme. Soudain, Renji rate une prise et tombe sur un rocher, qui se brise et ouvre une faille. Renji tombe dans les profondeurs de la montagne, sous laquelle s'étend un véritable labyrinthe, empli de danger. Ouisticram fronce les sourcils.

_-(je vais le chercher… ou pas ?)_

Finalement le petit singe décide d'aller chercher le shinigami. Il est idiot mais ne mérite pas de finir par mourir de faim ou vidé de son sang par une horde de nosférapti.

Au fond du trou, Renji se relève, jurant et gémissant, avant de donner un grand coup de pied dans un rocher devant lui.

Grave erreur.

Le rocher se retourne, et fait craquer les phalanges de ses quatre mains.

_-Tu vas_

*Crack*

_-Prendre cher._

*Crack*

Renji se rend compte que le rocher est de mauvaise humeur.

-Heu… *glups* c'est une erreur…

_-Ouais… mais mon mitra-poing dans ta gueule ce sera voulu._

S'en suit une attaque qui fait voler le pauvre shinigami (et ses dents) au loin. Il se relève et se cogne la tête contre un caillou. Il se re relève et ne peut s'empêcher de hurler.

-MERDE!

MERDE!

ERDE !

ERDE

Erde…

L'écho se répercute de paroi en paroi, et fini par déranger d'autres habitants. Renji sent que l'air devant lui s'agite, un bruit étouffé lui fonce dessus. Ca s'amplifie, ça se rapproche, ça arrive… il commence à paniquer sérieux…

Soudain dans un concert de battement d'ailes et de cri suraigus une multitude de nosférapti et de nosféralto débarquent et renversent le shinigami qui tombe dans une rivière souterraine, se noyant à moitié à cause du fort courant.

Pendant ce temps, Ouisticram demande poliment à un gravalanch s'il n'aurait pas vu « un ahuri débile avec une grande gueule et des cheveux rouges »…

Apres une dizaine de minutes pendants lesquelles Renji tente désespérément de s'accrocher à n'importe quel truc à même de l'aider à sortir, il fini par sortir du courant en attrapant de justesse un rocher. Il reste quelques instants les fesses dans l'eau à reprendre péniblement son souffle, mais un poissirene se pointe et lui rappelle que laisser son derrière traîner dans une rivière est déconseillé…

-AAAIIIE !

Le pauvre Renji fit un vol plané et atterris juste devant une autre créature. Celle là aussi ressemblait à un singe, mais elle était plus grande et portait des sortes d'anneaux aux poignets et aux chevilles. Et c'est alors que Renji fit une erreur qui faillit lui coûter la vie : il regarda la créature droit dans les yeux.

-Colo colo colo colossinge !

Ce qui peut être traduit par :

-Je vais te tuer te tuer tuer tuuuuuuuer !

Renji croisa les bras devant lui, pensant sa dernière heure arrivée, quand une séries de petites flammes empêchât le pokemon de finir le travail. Surpris, il se retourna pour voir Ouisticram, essoufflé d'avoir autant couru, son bandana à la main.

_-Eh toi ! Fous lui la paix !_

Le colossinge n'apprécia pas, en témoignait la veine palpitante au dessus de son œil gauche tandis que son visage prenait une couleur rouge vif.

-Colooooo ! _crèèèèèèèèève !_

Il se jeta sur le petit pokemon pour lancer poing karaté, que Ouisticram esquiva d'une roulade sur la droite avant de lancer jet de sable qui aveugla son adversaire qui dut s'arrêter pour enlever le sable de ses yeux. Ousticram en profita pour rejoindre un Renji médusé.

-Tu… t'es revenu pour moi ?

-_Oui ! Bon arrête de faire cette tête, prend ton bandana et on se casse !_

Le shinigami prit son bandana avec le sourire puis il mit son nouvel ami sur son épaule avant de courir dans la direction indiquée par le petit singe de feu. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils s'aperçoivent que le colossinge les poursuivais. En courrant plus vite qu'une Rukia ayant aperçut un modèle inédit de chappy !

Après une course qui aurait laissé Ursain Bolt sur le carreau les deux compères jaillissent finalement hors de la grotte. Ils reprennent lentement leur souffles, avant de se regarder en souriant.

-Eh mon grand, ça te dit de manger un truc ?

-_Ouaip !_

Et le nouveau duo reprit la route sous un ciel rosit par l'aurore. Car Renji avait passé la journée dans la grotte !

* * *

Wha… il était long celui là ! Pour cette histoire, le prochain chap sera : Soi Fon.

A + et que l'inspi soit avecvous^^


	6. Soi Fon

Et voila la suite du plus loufoque et épique (ou pas) crossover de tous les temps ! Restez bien assis et ouvrez grand les yeux, sa va êt' chaux^^

Réponses aux reviews :

Nekookami : chouette t'a aimé ! Faut avouer que Renji est tout sauf diplomate, alors discuter avec un rocher…

Ellenmenel : héhé… pikachu aura un prix de gros sur l'aspirine^^ il ne sera pas le seul d'ailleurs…

Italique = pensée, gras = parole des pokemon

Bon aller, bonne lecture^^

Chapitre 6 : Soi Fon

Dans le ciel, la lune brille de tout son éclat, et la pale lumière des étoiles éclaire faiblement une silhouette allongée au sol, dans une clairière. Peu à peu la silhouette se relève et ses contours se précisent. C'est une jeune femme, plutôt petite. Elle se réveille doucement et se frotte les yeux avant de laisser échapper un bâillement. Puis son regard devient alerte au fur et à mesure qu'elle prend conscience de son environnement.

- Mais qu'est ce que… quel est cet endroit ?

La jeune femme est debout maintenant, la stupeur peinte sur son visage. Ses cheveux noirs, courts à part les deux longues mèches dans son dos flottent librement au gré du léger courant d'air qui souffle. Elle s'aperçoit que ses vêtements ont changé, et son sabre a disparu.

- Où est Suzumebachi !

A la place de son uniforme de taicho de la deuxième, elle porte désormais un short noir qui s'arrête un peu avant les genoux. Elle porte également un t-shirt jaune sans manche et sa tête est couverte d'une casquette rouge et blanche. Quand elle regarde sa casquette, elle voit un symbole qui lui est inconnu.

Son esprit rationnel fait immédiatement le lien avec la monstrueuse créature apparut à Karakura il y a peu.

-_hm… cette chose n'était pas un hollow, c'était trop puissant et différent pour en être un. En tout cas il m'a envoyé ailleurs. Je ne sens aucun reiatsu, on dirait que je vais devoir me mettre en route pour trouver des réponses._

Elle se retourne, met un pied devant l'autre et…

-Aspicot ? **Bonsoir, que fait tu la ?**

-WTF EUAAAAAA !

Soi Fon a bondit trois mètres plus loin. Là, juste devant elle se tient une sorte de larve… ÉNORME !

- Yoruichi sama ! C'est quoi cette chose ?

Elle remarque alors la couleur marron, et le dard sur la tête. Du poison sans aucun doute… mieux vaut garder ses distances. Allez, un pied derrière l'autre, pas de geste brusque…

**- Bah ou tu vas ? Attend tu vas te perdre !**

Quoi ?

Kwa ?

QEUWA ?

Mais c'est qu'il avance le gros vers ! La pauvre taicho est à deux doigts de hurler. Personne (pas même Yoruichi) ne le sait, mais Soi Fon a horreur des insectes. Elle ne supporte que son sabre. Et tandis que l'Aspicot avance la petite capitaine tente désespérément de passer ses options en revue.

1: Hurler. Non, ça pourrait l'énerver…

2: Courir. Vers la forêt ? Y a des insectes dans la forêt !

3: Tomber dans les pommes ? Pourquoi pas.

BLOM !

**-O bah merde alors ! Eh l'humaine, sa va ? Faut pas rester là ils vont arriver !**

Le petit pokemon fait tout ce qu'il peut pour la réveiller en douceur, mais pas moyen de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Aux grand mots les grands remèdes, il vise le postérieur, prend son élan, baisse la tête…

-AAAAAIIIIIIIIIE !

Ca doit faire super mal tout de même…

Soi Fon tente de se redresser le plus dignement possible en ignorant l'immense envie de se gratter qu'elle ressentait…

Elle fixa des yeux la petite créature, qui semblait heureuse.

-… Au moins tu es plus mignon que mon vice capitaine.

Soudain la petite larve agite ses pattes et se lance dans un grand discours renforcé par de nombreux geste. De toute évidence, il essaye de dire quelque chose et ça urge !

Soi Fon croise les bras.

- Oui, j'ai bien compris que tu t'appelles Aspicot, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu paniques à ce point…

BAM

BAM

BAM

URRSAAAAARIIIING !

-Ah, ça devait être pour ça -_-'

L'humaine et l'insecte sont encerclés par une bande de grands ours à l'air féroce. Soi Fon se met en garde, et Aspicot la regarde, surpris.

-**Tu vas les affronter ? Mais ce sont des Ursaring ! Ils vont te tailler en pièce !**

Elle lui adresse un regard fier.

-Je suis Soi Fon ! Capitaine de la deuxième division du gotei treize ! J'ai affronté bien pire qu'une bande de gros nounours !

Elle se lance à l'assaut de l'ours le plus proche. Elle évite un coup de griffe, se baisse et d'une belle détente envoie son talon droit faire connaissance avec le menton du pokemon. D'un geste fluide elle saute et atterrit sur ses épaules pour décoller et envoyer valser un autre ours d'un coup de pied en plein visage. Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir elle s'est rapproché s'un troisième et lui a collé un méchant coup de coude entre les côtes.

Aspicot à les yeux grands ouverts tant son admiration est grande.

**-Waaa ! Incroyable ! On dirait qu'elle danse…**

Les Ursarings ne sont pas du même avis…

-GROOOOAAAARRR !

L'un d'entre eux, avec une cicatrice sur l'œil droit, lève sa patte gauche, qui soudain s'enflamme ! Il se jette sur Soi Fon qui recule par de petit saut. L'ours n'arrive pas à la toucher quand soudain…

-ASPIIIIII !

L'un des ours a profité de l'inattention de la shinigami pour attraper Aspicot et l'écrase dans son poing avec l'attaque force. Le cri de douleur déconcentre Soi Fon et son adversaire en profite pour lui coller un crochet du gauche qui envoie bouler la jeune femme avec une vilaine brûlure sur la joue.

Elle se relève, furieuse.

-Vous ne valez pas mieux que des hollows !

Elle fait un pas en direction de l'ours qui retient l'insecte, mais ce dernier écrase encore plus Aspicot. Soi Fon a compris le message. Elle s'arrête, les poings serrés. Protéger les faibles n'est pas son genre, mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle refuse de tourner les talons et de laisser la petite larve se faire dévorer. Les Ursarings se rapprochent, des grimaces de triomphes sur leurs visages.

Soi Fon jure intérieurement. Si seulement elle avait son reiatsu, elle utiliserait le shunko !

Le pokemon qui l'avait frappé lève les griffes et commence à cogner la jeune femme qui encaisse sans émettre un son, avec toute sa fureur et son mépris dans le regard.

Aspicot ne peux plus supporter ce spectacle.

-**Arrêtez ! Assez, je vous en supplie, arrêtez !**

Les Ursaring éclatent de rire tandis que la capitaine lutte pou rester consciente. Soudain un éclair de lumière blanche apparaît sur l'insecte qui se met à briller de plus en plus fort. Tout les ours cessent immédiatement de regarder Soi Fon et se retournent vers l'évolution. La taicho fait pareil, la surprise lisible sur son visage meurtri. Peu à peu la lumière se dissipe et elle s'aperçoit que la larve à laisser place à un cocon.

-Coconfort ! **Vous aller le payer !**

Les ours hurlent de rire quand une volée de dards violets atteint l'un d'entre eux au visage. L'évolution de la petite larve ne peut pas bouger, mais elle peut arroser le terrain de dards empoisonnés…

Les pokemon ours reculent précipitamment et ce faisant commettent une grave erreur : ils ne surveillent pas Soi Fon. Qui en profite pour se jeter comme une furie sur la bande de lâches et les passe à tabac. Très vite il ne reste que le chef, plus grand et plus fort que les autres. La pluie de dards venins et les attaque de Soi Fon ne fonctionnent pas pour une bonne raison : il connaît abri et ne se gène pas pour s'en servir.

- Zut ! Cet enfoiré à une protection invulnérable ! Coconfort, tu a autre chose a réserve ?

Le cocon fait « non » de la tête.

-Alors on va faire avec ! À mon signal tu balances tes dards !

-** Ok !**

Elle se lance alors dans une série de mouvement fluide et rapides qui oblige le chef a reculer et à activer sa protection. A peine a-t-elle disparue que Soi Fon fait un saut sur la gauche et crie :

- MAINTENANT !

Le Coconfort balance alors tous les dards venin qui lui reste dans une longue attaque qui frappe l'Oursaring en pleine poitrine. Ce dernier s'effondre dans un grand fracas.

Soi Fon descend de l'arbre ou elle s'était mise en dehors de la ligne de feux de son compagnon.

-Bravo ! C'était super ! Je pensais que tu étais faible au début, mais on dirait que je me suis planté.

Elle lui accorda un grand sourire, avant de tomber à genoux sous le regard inquiet de Coconfort. L'ours qui l'avait attaqué avait utilisé tranche à la chaîne, et ça faisait pas mal de dégâts.

Le cocon se mit à sécréter de la soie qu'il répandit sur les blessures, comme un baume et des bandages de fortunes. Quand il eu finit, il se mit à nouveau à briller, et Soi Fon assistât à une autre évolution. Le cocon se fendit de haut en bas, des ailes apparurent, puis un corps et des dards…

-Dardargnan !

Soi Fon haussa un sourcil.

-C'est ta forme finale ?

L'insecte hocha la tête.

-Pas mal. Et merci pour les bandages, mais j'ai quand même besoin d'un hôpital. Tu sais si il y en a un ?

Dardargnan passa un dard sous les jambes de Soi Fon, l'autre au niveau des épaules, puis il la souleva et se mit en route vers le sud.

Soi Fon senti ses paupières devenir lourdes…

-_Finalement, j'aime bien les insectes…_

Elle s'endormit paisiblement.

* * *

Fin ! alala ma Soi-chan, désolé d'avoir écrit un tel chapitre, mais je voulais montrer à tout le monde que tu as la classe, même passée à tabac !

Review svp ?

La prochaine fois : Munja.

A + et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	7. Munja

Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va comme vous voulez ? Bon je suis désolé mais je vais commencer par des nouvelles qui pourraient être fâcheuses. En effet, je vais vous donner la liste des perso qui n'apparaîtront pas dans cette fic, car ça ferait trop de monde et puis c'est des perso que j'aime pas assez pour écrire sur eux.

Chez les shinigami :

Les vices capitaines de la 1ère, 2ème, 4ème, 7ème, et ceux qui ne présentent aucun intérêt.

Chez les arrancars :

Les fraccion et Noitara. Je n'aime pas ce type. Et j'avais déjà dis que les vizards ne seraient pas dans cette fic.

Bon, maintenant qu'il n'y a pu personne, je continue ?

A oui au fait, j'ai commencé il y a longtemps une fic crossover entre bleach et starcraft ainsi qu'une fic sur metroid. **Je ne les abandonne PAS !** Elles seront peu ou pas lues, mais j'y tiens.

Réponses aux reviews :

Cerise et Sardine : je suis content que ça t'ai plu. Et oui Kuchiki aura sa crise cardiaque. Encore un peu de patience… (Sourire doucereux à la Gin)

Chaussange : la suite est là ! Je t'ai déjà envoyé un mp, alors reste assise et profite !

Hiyoru : il y sera, mais tu ne m'as mas dit ce que tu pensais du dernier chap…

Nekookami : aspicot évolue très vite c'est pour ça qu'a la fin Soi chan à un Dardargnan. C'est un hasard que tu parles de Munja… héhéhé…

Italique = pensée, gras = parole des pokemon

Allez, la suite^-^

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Munja

La nuit est tombée. Dans le ciel obscur de lourds nuages cachent la lune. Le vent glacial balaie la forêt sans pitié. Pas de repos en ce lieu, pas de pause… pas ici.

Dans le mausolée.

Sa silhouette se confond avec les ombres. Silencieux comme la mort, il se poste à l'entrée. Sa simple présence fait fuir la vie, et le mausolée est à eux.

Les spectres.

Il y a longtemps, un dresseur captura un Ningale comme 5ème membre de son équipe. Quand il évolua, le dresseur eu la surprise de trouver un pokemon supplémentaire dans sa dernière pokéball. Un pokemon étrange et silencieux. Le dresseur tenta de l'entraîner, de créer des liens, mais la présence de Munja le mettait mal à l'aise. Et avec un seul PV, c'était dur de l'envoyer combattre. Finalement, la terreur au ventre, le jeune garçon s'aventura jusqu'au mausolée interdit. Celui ou aucun humain ne va. Là, il déposa sa ball et ne revint jamais.

Munja pose son regard sur la forêt quand une présence se fait sentir. Il n'a pas besoin de se retourner.

**-Bonsoir, Spectrum…**

Un sourire sinistre apparaît dans l'obscurité.

-**Yo ! Alors, quoi de neuf mon pote le dépressif ?**

**- Le vide… encore et toujours… mais quelque chose approche…**

**-héhéhé ! Je vais prévenir les autres, ce sera l'ocaz pour une fête de bienvenue. Héhéhé…**

Le spectre disparaît et Munja se concentre sur l'intru. Il semble… familier.

**-Qui que tu sois, je t'attend…**

Peu après une forme sort des bois pour se dresser devant le bâtiment abandonné. C'est un homme, grand, musclé, habillé d'un t-shirt et d'un jean noir.

-_Quel est cet endroit ?_

Chad frissonne sous les assauts du vent glacial. Ni une ni deux, il décide de rentrer dans le mausolée. Sans savoir ce qui l'attend.

Une fois à l'intérieur il a l'impression que les angles des murs l'oppressent. Les peintures accrochées aux murs semblent le suivre des yeux. Soudain dans le couloir, une forme apparaît. Elle flotte dans les airs, avec une sorte d'auréole sur la tête.

Munja regarde Chad.

Chad regarde Munja.

…

…

Y de l'action, un truc de fous ici…

Soudain !

-**BBEEEUUUUUUAAAAR !**

Spectrum traverse le mur et jaillit à deux centimètres de Cad en hurlant. Juste après débarque une troupe de fantominus et autres fantômes toute génération confondue.

Chad ne bouge pas d'un pouce, c'est tout juste s'il a l'air un peu surpris.

-Heu… salut les gars.

La mâchoire de Spectrum se décroche.

-**Woua… il a de sacré tripes lui !**

**-Laisse moi faire.**

Munja se place juste devant les yeux de Chad et le regarde intensément. Chad s'aperçoit alors que l'intérieur est vide…

-Hummm… t'es sur que ça va ?

Un peu étonné le pokemon penche la tête sur le côté gauche.

-**Tu n'as pas peur ?**

L'humain le regarde et semble le comprendre. Il sourit.

-Tu n'es pas effrayant. En fait je crois que tu es drôle.

**-Quoi ?**

Chad se retourne vers Spectrum.

-Tu sais où il y a une chambre ?

**-Au premier étage deuxième porte à gauche… ohéohéohé tu fais quoi là ?**

Mais l'humain était déjà partit.

**-Bah merde ! C'est la première fois qu'un humain n'a pas eu peur.**

**-Il est différent. Il ne nous rejette pas…**

Le reste de la nuit se passa tranquillement. Les pokemon spectres étaient trop choqués pour faire de sales blagues à Chad.

Le lendemain matin quand Spectrum et Munja se réveillèrent, une odeur incongrue en ce lieu désolé vint chatouiller leur narines. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine en traversant les murs ils tombèrent sur l'humain… préparant un petit déjeuner composé de tartines de pain grillées et de jus d'orange.

-Oh ! Salut les gars ! Y avait des réserves dans l'ancienne loge du gardien alors… vous avez faim ?

Les deux fantômes étaient carrément sur le cul. Les humains les fuyais, les craignait. Ils hurlaient en courant, les laissant seul avec le poids du Vide sur l'âme…

Et ce type préparait le petit déj ! Munja en aurait pleuré.

S'il avait su comment faire.

Après le petit déjeuner, Chad décida de partir en direction de la ville la plus proche. Ce qui faisait une sacrée trotte, le mausolée étant perdu au beau milieu du Bois Sombre, forêt maudite et abandonné quelque part dans la région d'Unys. Il fit part de cette intention aux spectres.

-** C'est risqué. Notre présence ici a amassé beaucoup d'énergie surnaturelle. Tu pourrais avoir de sérieux problèmes.**

Chad regarda Munja, et décida soudain de tout lui raconter à son sujet. Quand il eu finit, Munja et Spectrum se regardèrent. Ça avait l'air un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais les voies des Seigneurs Légendaires sont impénétrables.

-**Spectrum, il aura besoin de notre aide pour le bois.**

**-Je sais, j'appelle les autres.**

En quelques instants tous les spectres du mausolée entourent Chad. Une aura sombre se dégage de leurs mains tandis qu'ils tournent autour de l'humain en chantant.

**Au plus profond du désespoir nous nous cachons**

**Dans les ombres nous t'emporterons,**

**Ce soir**

**Inutiles de crier**

**Car il est trop tard **

**Dans l'obscurité nous vivons**

**Le silence sera ton compagnon**

**Les ténèbres te suivront à travers le bois**

**Nos malédictions ne te traqueront pas**

**Allié fidèle,**

**Tu verras comme la nuit est belle**

**Ooooooohoooo …**

**Oooohooooo …**

**Au plus profond du désespoir nous nous cachons**

**Le noir a lancé son invitation**

**Oublie ces fous qui te raillent,**

**Car ils connaîtront **

**La colère de Darkrai !**

Après cette invocation qui en aurait terrifié plus d'un, une ombre entoura Chad qui sourit. Il avait l'impression de sentir à nouveaux les pouvoirs de ses bras…

Accompagné de Munja et de Spectrum, il se mit en route…

Sous le regard d'une ombre qui au plus profond du Noir

Voyait un peu d'espoir…

* * *

Gniark gniark gniark… désolé si Chad vous a semblé un eu ooc sur ce coup, mais j'avais pas l'inspi sauf pour l'invocation. Pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, écouté le soundtrack du film Dead Silence lors de l'invocation. Chad a des pouvoirs qui me semblent liéés au ténèbres alors je me suis dit que des spectres ça lui irait bien.

La prochaine fois : Yoruichi

A + et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	8. Yoruichi

Quoi ? Mais… C'est le prochain chapitre ! Ah ah ! Vous ne l'attendiez pas de sitôt hein ? Bon allez, réponses aux reviews :

Cerise et Sardine : je te préviens la crise cardiaque sera sévère^^ et je suis ravi de constater que même dans l'ooc je peux faire rire^^

Hiyoru : ouf ! T'as aimé, je suis rassuré. Je suis pas toujours à l'aise avec les ooc…

Chaussange : un commentaire sur l'invocation, enfin ! J'avais peur que les gens me disent que c'était nul… et merci pour le double poste ça me fait une review en plus^^

Nekookami : super longue review ! Merci de me suivre Nekoo san^^ tu iras lire mes autres fic ? C'est super sympa merci^^

Italique = pensée, gras = parole des pokemon

Aller, la suite !

* * *

Chapitre huit : Yoruichi

Il y des journées qui sont incroyablement ordinaires. Le soleil brille, l'eau coule, les oiseaux chantent… bref y à vraiment des fois où la journée est déjà placée sous le signe de la monotonie…

-BOOOOOOORDELL DE MEEEEEEEEEEEERDE !

Mais pas celle là^^

Vous vous demandez comment c'est arrivé ? Petit retour en arrière alors…

Hoenn est une région magnifique, ses rivières sont pures, ses forêts sont vastes, pleines de vie.

Certaine de ces vies viennent parfois d'ailleurs, comme Yoruichi. Etendue inconsciente sur une plage. Ses longs cheveux violets détachés lui donne un air d'ange tandis que sa peau foncée est mise en valeur par le jeu de taches d'ombres et de lumières jeté par les feuilles de l'arbre qui pousse non loin. Son jean bleu et son t-shirt noir sont trempés et sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte.

Peu à peu elle se réveille et se dresse à moitié sur le sable chaud. Son visage exprime la surprise alors qu'elle découvre son environnement, puis elle prend un air très blasé.

-Si c'est encore une connerie de ce crétin au bob…

Elle se relève et entend un bruit étrange.

-Gobou ! Go go gobou !

Sous ses yeux ébahis des… créatures à mi chemin entre le poisson et un truc à quatre pattes assez improbable joue dans un petit îlot au milieu de la rivière. Elle se frotte les yeux, se pince, et finalement elle en viens à la conclusion qu'elle ne rêve pas.

_-Comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là ? Hum… ce doit être à ce moment là !_

* * *

Flash back

-Kisuke t'a bientôt fini avec l'armure ? Faut aller aider les autres là !

-C'est presque terminé Yoruichi-san, encore quelques minutes et…

C'est à ce moment là qu'un reiatsu d'une intensité démente s'était fait sentir brutalement, mettant les deux amis à terre en un instant. Dans un effort qui lui arrache des gémissements de douleur tant elle a du mal à respirer, la jeune femme se relève peu à peu, jette un regard par la fenêtre et a tout juste le temps de voir une immense vague d'énergie d'un rose violacé déferler sur le petit magasin.

Flash back

* * *

-_Jamais je n'avais senti quelque chose d'aussi intense ! Ca n'était pas Aizen ou un arrancar… alors quoi ?_

Elle se sent soudain observée. D'un geste rapide elle se retourne et se met en garde, avant de réaliser qu'elle n'a plus ses pouvoirs ! Elle détaille alors la créature qui lui fait face.

C'est une sorte de félin, au pelage couleur de nuit avec des cercles jaunes luisant faiblement sur le corps. Ses yeux rouges scrutent ceux dorés de la jeune femme. Du haut de la colline, le pokémon observe la jeune femme. Puis, d'un seul coup il se retourne et s'en va.

-Hé ! Attend !

N'ayant pas d'autre piste que l'étrange invitation silencieuse du félin couleur de nuit elle se lança à sa poursuite. D'ailleurs tout doute était inutile puisque le pokémon s'arrêtait régulièrement pour voir si elle le suivait. En fait elle courrait plutôt vite pour une humaine…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Yoruichi vit de la fumée s'élever au dessus des arbres. Elle arriva devant une petite cabane devant laquelle jouait une jeune fille. Un petit bout de bonne femme, plus jeune que Yoruichi, environ 12 ans, blonde avec les cheveux courts, de grands yeux bleus et une autre créature dans les bras. Une sorte de boule rose… avec des yeux verts et un sourire ravi.

Elle se retourna en entendant le bruit de pas de l'ex capitaine de la deuxième.

-Papa ! Noctali a trouvé quelqu'un !

-J'arrive !

Yoruichi s'arrêta devant la maison, mais d'un signe amical la jeune fille lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle fut conduite dans un salon petit mais bien décoré ou une femme qui devait avoir la quarantaine préparait une boisson.

La discussion s'engagea autour de la table.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, je me nomme Paul et voici ma femme Maria et ma fille Ninia. Alors comme ça Noctali vous a trouver sur le banc de sable de la rivière ? Drôle d'endroit pour piquer un somme !

-heu… c'est-à-dire que…

-Allons chéri, ne la taquine pas elle me semble perdu la pauvre !

-Madame, vous venez d'où ?

- Ohé, je ne suis pas si vieille ! M'appelle pas madame !

La famille éclata de rire. Noctali en profita pour monter sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observer Yoruichi d'un regard impénétrable.

-Tu n'as jamais vu de pokemon hein ?

Yoruichi répondit par l'affirmative avant de boire un peu de son chocolat chaud. C'était délicieux et elle eut tôt fait de finir son bol. Avec de grande traces autour des lèvres^^

La jeune Ninia entreprit alors de tout expliquer d'une voix passionnée à la jeune femme sous le regard attendri de ses parents. Yoruichi se trouva embarquée dans une histoire de créatures aux pouvoirs incroyables, de défi et d'amitié dans un monde vaste et magnifique.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rêver.

-Woua… t'as l'air d'adorer ca!

Ninia sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Un jour je serais maîtresse pokemon ! Je serais la meilleure et la plus belle !

Yoruichi éclata de rire !

-Bien parlé ! Il faut toujours suivre son cœur !

Soudain des coups retentirent à la porte. Un jeune garçon entra comme une tornade.

-Ninia ! C'est horrible ! Tetsu est piégé dans la grotte !

Toute la famille bondit sur ses pieds.

-Oh non ! C'est plein de méchant pokemon la dedans !

-Il y des espèces très territoriales, il va se faire mettre en pièces !

-où est cette grotte ?

Yoruichi s'était levé, l'air très sérieuse.

- Mais… tu ne peux pas y aller onee chan ! C'est dangereux !

La jeune femme sourit.

-T'en fait pas, je sais me battre ! C'est pas quelques mal lunés qui m'empêcheront de retrouver ce gamin !

Noctali sauta et se posa près de Yoruichi, l'air de vouloir dire « cela met fin à la discussion, et je viens également ».

Ninia se mordit la lèvre.

-Sil te plait Yoruichi, Testsu est mon petit frère, sauve le ! Je n'ai pas de pokemon et Noctali n'est à personne.

-Et la petite boule rose ?

-A part écras'face il ne peut rien faire. Et c'est très faible !

-Alors j'y vais avec Noctali. On se revoit bientôt, t'en fait pas !

En un instant la jeune femme sortit, le pokemon devant elle, fonçant vers la grotte non loin. Le temps d'arriver elle se refis une queue de cheval avec un élastique qu'elle avait trouvé chez Ninia. L'entrée de la grotte était sombre, et elle avait l'air un peu inquiétante. Noctali huma l'air un instant puis se mit à avancer, Yoruichi juste derrière.

Se déplaçant discrètement afin de ne pas déranger les Nosférapti, Nosféralto et autres habitants des grottes le duo ne tarda pas à trouver des traces. Noctali fronça les sourcils. Ces empreintes appartenaient à une espèce très territoriale et très agressive.

Rhinoféros.

Suivant la trace, le duo arriva vite à une sorte de petite antichambre. Au fond reposait le corps d'un garçon inconscient. Yoruichi tenta de s'approcher rapidement quand un rugissement se fit entendre. Lentement une lourde silhouette sortit de l'ombre. Yoruichi écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le responsable.

2 mètres de haut, au moins 100 kilos, la peau blindée et les yeux rougeoyants, la corne foreuse sur le devant de la tête, le pokemon adressa au duo un regard très mauvais. Il allait les mettre en pièce, et lentement…

Noctali hérissa son poil et montra les crocs, quand le rhino bipède leva le pied gauche. Yoruichi avait profité de la scène pour attraper discrètement le jeune garçon. Une intuition lui dit que la terre allait trembler.

-Noctali saute !

Trop tard ! Dans un fracas du tonnerre, le Rhinoféros abattit son pied au sol, déclenchant l'attaque télluriforce. Des lances de feu sortirent du sol, et la salle explosa, propulsant tout le monde en l'air, comme vomit par un volcan.

-BOOOOOOORDELL DE MEEEEEEEEEEEERDE !

Nous y revoilà^^

Un long vol plané plus tard, tout le monde atterrit près de la rivière. Secouée, la jeune femme posa toutefois le gamin à l'abri avant de se retourner.

-Avec de la chance, le gros truc est KO.

-EUARRRRRRRRRR !

- WHAT DE FUCK !

Le regard de Noctali se braqua sur Yoruichi. « Hm ! Enfin, ton langage voyons ! » Semblait il dire.

Elle s'excusa, faussement gênée.

-Tu as raison, pardon. Hum hum… OUATE DE PHOQUE !

Noctali leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Ah… aucun espoir…**

Une lumière orange attira leur attention. L'ennemi préparait un ultralaser !

Rapide comme l'éclair le duo évita aisément l'attaque. Noctali lança onde folie et Yoruichi profita de la confusion pour se servir du poids de Rhinoféros contre lui et le fit basculer dans la rivière. Le courant emportant au loin le méchant et ses grognements indignés.

Yoruichi regarda Noctali.

-C'était super ! Bon on ramène le petit ?

Le félin hocha la tête avec un sourire satisfait, Yoruichi prit le petit dans ses bras puis ils repartirent tranquillement.

* * *

Et voilà ! Vous avez aimé ? Moi beaucoup^^ la suite arrivera bientôt alors restez dans le coin et merci de me suivre^^

La prochaine fois : Rosélia


	9. Rosélia

Coucou tous le monde ! Me revoilà avec ce chapitre tout nouveau tout beau ! Merci de me lire vous me motivez.

Réponses aux reviews :

ChaoticHollow : tes prévisions sont correctes dans l'ensemble, mais je n'en dis pas plus^^ merci pour ton compliment. La suite de renaissance est prévue mais après la fin de mes autres fics.

Chaussange : tu ne connais pas metroid ? Argh tu sais pas ce que tu rates ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

Yurika Schiffer : l'inspi est pas trop là pour ce chapitre. Je vais faire de mon mieux, la suite arrive.

Italique = pensée, gras = parole des pokemon

Cette fois ci, un perso apprécié…

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Rosélia

Sous un soleil de plomb il est conseillé de porter sur soi de grosses réserves d'eau. Mais faut croire que ça suffit pas toujours. En cet après midi ensoleillé dans le désert d' Unys une petite silhouette boite et se traîne difficilement. C'est une jeune Rosélia qui voyage pour découvrir le monde. Elle est encore un peu naïve ce qui lui a joué des tours.

-_ non mais quelle génie ma vieille ! Faire confiance à un Escroco ! Tire toi une balle graine dans le pied la prochaine fois, tu gagneras tu temps !_

Les réserves d'eau étaient jalousement gardées dans cette partie d'Unys, et elle avait eu la chance de trouver une Maracachi assez aimable pour lui en donner une part. Qu'elle avait perdu à cause du mauvais tour de cet Escroco.

Tout en ruminant cet épisode, elle aperçoit une ombre allongée dans l'ombre brûlante (45 degré).

C'est un humain à l'air très digne, mais qui porte des vêtements pas du tout adaptés au désert. Une chemise blanche et un pantalon de soie, avec des chaussures fines. C'est certainement un homme très riche.

Il ouvre lentement les yeux, et se redresse avant de fixer le petit pokemon plante.

-Qu'est tu donc ?

-**Hein ? Vous n'avez jamais vu de pokemon de votre vie ? Je suis Rosélia. Enchantée^^**

… Mon nom est Kuchiki Byakuya. Pourrais tu m'indiquer un chemin vers la sortie ?

La petite plante hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers une formation rocheuse. Elle observa l'homme et trouva que sa démarche était étrangement rigide. Elle pouffa.

-_Pfff ! Encore un qui a un Simularbre dans les fesses !_

Quand il arriva à son niveau, elle sauta du rocher et marcha vers le sud. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le duo arriva devant une vieille centrale. La porte étant ouverte ils pénétrèrent sans problèmes. Byakuya réfléchissait aux raisons de sa présence dans ce monde étrange quand il prit la décision de s'asseoir sur la première chose qui ressemblait de loin à un siège, une sphère rouge et blanche.

Grave erreur !

DZZ DZZ DZZZZ !

Byakuya se releva subitement et regarda la sphère… dans les yeux.

-EÉÉÉÉLEC-TROOOOOODE !

Rosélia se retourna.

**-NON VA T -**

KABOUM !

Et non vous ne rêvez pas, Kuchiki s'envole vers d'autres cieuuuuuuuuux ! (biiim).

Après un beau vol plané le shinigami et la plante atterrirent dans une mare vaseuse. Tant pis pour le beau costume ! Byakuya se releva et cracha aussi élégamment que possible le tas de vase qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il sorti dignement de l'eau, puis écarta les bras et les poings serrés il HURLA COMME UN SUPER SAYEN TRÈS EN COLÈRE CAR ON A POURRI SON BEAU COSTUME BOU HOU HOU C'EST PAS JUSTE !

…

MAIS NAN J'DÉCONNE ! C'était dans sa tête, on voit juste un froncement de sourcil d'un micro millimètre.

Il récupéra la petite Rosélia et ils se remirent en marche, sans trop savoir ou aller. En chemin ils furent attaqués par un groupe de Miradar. Ce fut après que Rosélia ait utilisé danse fleur que Kuchiki décida de la garder.

_-On dirait Senbonzakura…_

Arrivé vers midi le duo décida de faire une pause. Ils discutèrent tant bien que mal, et Byakuya dut se faire une raison : il ne rentrerait pas chez lui tout de suite. Et cette créature qui répétait « rosélia » tout le temps semblait d'une compagnie agréable. En plus de posséder certains talents pour le combat. Ils partagèrent un repas frugal de baies accompagnées de champignons.

Deux heures plus tard ils se remirent en route et tombèrent sur une rivière. Kuchiki en profita pour se laver tandis que Rosélia exposait son corps à la douce lumière du soleil. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide : elle n'avait jamais vu d'humain sans vêtements. Le spectacle de Kuchiki torse nu ne lui permit pas de comprendre ce qui faisait baver tant de jeunes humaines…

Une fois cela fait Kuchiki demanda officiellement à la jeune Rosélia si elle souhaitait devenir son partenaire pour la quête qui était la sienne. Après une petite hésitation, elle accepta. Le shinigami lui expliqua alors sa situation.

Rosélia ouvrit de grand yeux ébahit. Elle qui voulait explorer le monde, voilà qu'un nouveau s'ouvrait pour elle !

En signe d'accord elle sauta sur l'épaule du capitaine avant de lancer doux parfum. Au loin on entendait le bruit d'une ville, les deux compères se mirent donc en route…

* * *

Désolé pour la taille scandaleusement courte de ce chapitre, mais comme Kuchiki n'est pas un de mes persos favoris je n'ai pas l'inspi. Je me rattraperais plus tard. Je vais présenter encore quelques perso puis je repasserais sur ceux qui ont déjà été présenté.

La prochaine fois : Ulquiorra

A plus et que l'inspi soit avec vous^-^


	10. Ulquiorra

Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un très bon tour ! En effet voilà le nouveau chapitre^^ je tiens à vous remerciez d'abord, pour lire mes histoires et ne pas m'incendier à cause de la médiocrité de mes productions (de toute façon Soi chan m'a donné des cours particuliers de Hakuda, alors je vous attends !)

Réponses aux reviews :

Yurika Schiffer : et si j'ai osé ! Car le chaos n'a pas de limite gniark gniark ! Rosélia finira par comprendre. Baver, peut être pas, mais comprendre… Ton frangin va y laisser des plumes^^

Hiyoru : le type glace c'est pour un autre perso… on se demande qui, mais alors on a aucune idée…^^ en tout cas je suis content que ç'a t'ai plus.

Cerise et Sardine : ouf t'as aimé ! J'avais peur que les gens me disent « bouh trop court remboursé » et attend, d'autre vont avoir mal^^

Nekookami : oui y aura une suite. Je la travaillerais pendant les vacances sans doutes, et j'en profiterais pour poster le début. Niveau pairing je vais essayer de faire dans la surprise. Au niveau dresseur/ pokemon autant que dans le domaine de la relation entre perso^^

ChaoticHollow : les fangirls ne me font pas peur ! Et sur ce coup y va les montrer ses émotions l'émo badass de service !

Au fait, j'ai pas pu y résister, il y a une allusion à une revieweuse dans ce chapitre. Que les autres se rassurent, vos tours viendront !

Italique = pensée, gras = parole des pokemon

Allez on se revoie en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Ulquiorra

Les rayons du soleil, timide encore en cette matinée naissante, éclairent une scène inhabituelle. Allongé dans l'herbe d'un sentier, un corps repose tranquillement à l'ombre des pins. La blancheur de sa peau pourrait le faire passer pour un malade, et les lignes vertes sur ses joues semblent dire qu'il pleure. Peu à peu il se réveille et se redresse.

Ulquiorra ne comprend pas. Il y a un instant il commençait à se battre contre Kurosaki, et la seconde d'après il se retrouve allongé au bord d'un sentier. Le chants des oiseaux, le bruit du ruisseau, le vent frais… c'est nouveau pour lui.

Il décide de se lever et d'explorer plus avant cet endroit. Peut être Aizen sama est il ici lui aussi ?

Soudain quelque chose bouge dans l'herbe. Alerté par le bruit le cuatro se retourne et fait face à une créature comme il n'en a jamais vu. Une allure canine, la fourrure blanche et la face noire. La créature le regarde…

-Absol.

… et disparaît.

Le cuatro tente de la suivre, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'a plus ses pouvoirs. Perturbé, il se remet en route quand

BLAM BLAM BLAMBLAMBLAM !

La terre tremble et avant que le pauvre cuatro ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une créature totalement différente, ressemblant à un gros taureau jaillit des fourrés et lui fonce dessus.

-TAUROOOOOOOS !

En gros : DÉGAAAAGE !

Et BAM ! Ulquiorra décolle lui aussi vers d'autres cieuuuux (biiim) dans un « whoooaaaaaa ! » accompagné de grands moulinets avec les bras.

Très… peu cuatro comme attitude.

Il atterrit dans une flaque de boue, heureusement pour son petit popotin fragile. Il en sort bon pour un passage en machine, la surprise et l'incompréhension clairement lisibles sur son visage.

-_Si c'est encore un coup de Yurika, je vais la tuer moi-même…_

Il chasse de son corps autant de boue que possible, révélant tant bien que mal son polo vert et son jean noir, avant de continuer sa route vers un chemin étroit.

-Absol…

Ulquiorra s'arrête, inquiet. La dernière fois qu'il a entendu ça il a eu mal. Mais sa fierté le fait continuer tout de même. Au bout d'un moment quelque chose d'énorme bloque le passage. Intrigué Ulquiorra la tâte de ses mains. C'est doux, chaux… on dirait une grosse peluche en fait. Une très très grosse peluche noire et blanche qui bloque complètement le passage. Agacé l'espada tape dedans.

Et que se passe t il dans cette histoire quand un perso fait cette grosse bêtise ?

La grosse peluche bouge et s'assoie, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'un air endormi.

-Ron… flex ?

Ulquiorra lève la tête peu rassuré. La « peluche » dépasse les deux mètres de haut et doit peser presque une demi tonne…

Soudain il s'aperçoit qu'elle oscille dangereusement d'avant en arrière, puis elle bascule sur lui !

Ulquiorra a tout juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux et de crier « OH MEEEER ! »

Et VLA DA DAM !

-Um gg gm humph ummmm!

Ce bruit étouffé, c'est Ulqui qui essaye désespérément de rester en vie sous le Ronflex (on voit un bras qui dépasse et qui gigote). Qui au bout de deux minutes longues comme l'éternité décide enfin de bouger son gros c… derrière laissant apparaître un cuatro en mode crêpe.

Après un petit moment passé à retrouver une largeur normale l'espada se remet en route et tombe nez à nez avec Absol. Qui le regarde l'air de dire « je t'avais prévenu^^ »

-Oh ça va hein ! Tu vas envoyer les photos à ma sœur je suppose ?

Devant l'absence de réponse et le fait que la créature penche la tête sur le coté dans un air d'incompréhension tellement kawaii qu'il en ferait oublier Chappy à Rukia, Ulquiorra pousse un long soupire.

-Tu vas me suivre ?

Hochement affirmatif de la tête.

-Tu as un nom ?

-Absol.

Alors en route vers la ville la plus proche, Absol. Je dois retrouver une certaine personne.

Le duo continua sa route vers la ville suivante, à savoir Jadielle. En chemin le pokemon sauve, grâce à sa faculté surnaturelle de prédire les catastrophes, Ulquiorra une bonne dizaine de fois. Entre les Férosinge, les Roucoups, les Dardargnans et autres Nidorino, le pauvre cuatro se prend plus de coup que contre n'importe qui qu'il a déjà affronté auparavant. Une attaque surprise le frappe au menton et il décolle, avant de se retrouver suspendu par les pieds à un arbre. Il entend un rire et, l'air EXTRÊMEMENT blasé, il tourne la tête vers la droite. C'est un Nostenfer qui se fout de sa gueule. Avant de pouvoir céder à son envie pressante de frapper cette CONNASSE de chauve souris, l'arbre tombe et il se retrouve libre. L'attaque tranche d' Absol est efficace il doit bien le reconnaître.

Enfin arrivés en ville, ils se ruent sur le premier hôtel gratuit (le centre pokemon) et s'affalent sur leurs lits, prenant un repos des plus mérité.

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini ! Je vais vous donner la liste des persos que je vais introduire avant de repasser sur ceux qui ont déjà un prologue :

Grimmjow, Hallibel (évidemment), Kenpachi, Aizen, Gin, Komamura, Toshiro, et je crois que c'est tout. Ca fait déjà 7 chapitres !

En espérant que ça vous ait plus autant qu'a moi^^

La prochaine fois : Nidoran (je vous laisse deviner lequel)


	11. Nidoran

Coucou tout le monde ? Je vous ai manqué ? Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire, mais d'abord les réponses aux reviews :

Yurika Schiffer : t'as un programme chargé on dirait ! J'espère que ton frangin frappera pas trop fort. 3 Brutapode ? Équipe vulnérable au feu et… ah merde mon côté tacticien reviens en force^^

ChaoticHollow : je suis mort et ressuscité les fans girls peuvent venir !Et je crois que tu as fait une petite erreur : le hado 90 c'est le cercueil noir, Danku c'est le n°88 (je sais je suis chiant sur les détails). Le sexe du Nidoran, bah… tu verras^^ quand à Matsumoto je pense l'inclure dans cette fic, peut être.

Nekookami : quelle intuition vraiment fabuleuse (sourire à la Gin…) pour Komamura je vais essayer de faire dans l'inattendu en me basant plus sur l'esprit du perso que sur son apparence… essaye de deviner^^

Celia Uchiha : yahou ! Tu laisses une review ça fait super plaisir^^ je suis le seul a avoir pensé à faire un crossover entre ces deux mondes en vf ? Bénie soit mon imagination fertile^^ j'aime passer du temps à imaginer les pairings et à faire des trucs qu'on verra **jamais **dans le manga. Et les deux camps vont ÉVIDEMMENT se tomber dessus, ce serait pas drôle sinon.

Italique = pensée, gras = parole des pokemon

Allez la suite^^

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Nidoran

-Roucool, attaque pic- pic !

**-Trop lent ! Prend ça : double pied !**

-Oh non ! Roucool ! C'était mon dernier pokémon !

Un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année rappel son oiseau et s'enfuis en pleurant. Seule, une petite silhouette haletante se tiens au milieu du chemin, fière. Sa peau, d'un rose violacé, est couverte de petites blessures, d'égratignures et d'ouvertures desquelles coulent des filets de sang. Le souffle cours, le jeune pokemon sauvage sourit.

-**Ah ! C'est ça, va pleurer chez ta mère !**

D'un coup de sa petite patte avant gauche, le pokemon, un Nidoran mâle, essuie un filet de sang qui descend de ses lèvres, puis il se retourne et se dirige vers la forêt en boitant. Il a besoin de baies oran et il sait ou en trouver.

_**-Attendez, vous allez voir, je vous ferais ravalez vos mots ! Je serais le plus fort ! Je … serais… LE ROI !**_

Pendant ce temps un jeune homme se réveille lentement à l'ombre des pins.

-Qu… Quoi ? ch'ui ou bordel ?

Grimmjow est troublé. Il y a un moment il gisait au sol, en sang, réduit à être protégé par ce connard de rouquin. Et l'instant d'après il se retrouve dans un cadre de balade en forêt, avec le chant des oiseaux, le soleil, le petit ruisseau…

Il se frotte les yeux d'un geste machinal et se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas. Il se tâte les joue et pâlit d'horreur : sa mâchoire de hollow a disparue ! À la place de ses fringues d'espada il porte une chemise bleue manche courte et un jean slim taille basse. Le tout avec des converses d'un bleu pâle.

-Putain mais c'est quoi cette merde ! Stop le délire là ! Gin ! C'est une de tes vannes pourries hein ? Allez monte toi enfoiré !

Cette façon de hurler était une tentative désespérée de se rassurer, car il sentait bien que ses pouvoirs étaient partis.

Comment devenir le roi dans ces conditions ?

Les baies oran étaient bonnes en cette période de l'année et par chance les orantiers avaient leurs branches pleines à craquer en ce début d'été. Un peu d'escalade et voilà le Nidoran en train de se goinfrer de baies. A chaque fois qu'il en mange une ses blessures guérissent à vue d'œil. Une fois son repas terminé, il redescend et se met aussitôt à chercher un adversaire fort.

Le gamin de tout à l'heure était moyen, un Roucool et un Papilusion on a déjà vu mieux comme adversaire… même si c'est le cinquième de la journée...

**-**_**Alors comme ça je suis un minable ? Je vais rester un petit faiblard toute ma vie ? AH ! Je vous ferais ravaler vos paroles !**_

Déterminé, le petit pokemon vénépic se campe au beau milieu du sentier et attend. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance un dresseur surgiras et utilisera un Reptincel, ou un Zeblitz pour le combattre.

Pendant ce temps…

-PUTAIN MAIS CASSE TOI !

D' un grand coup de pied rageur un certain sexta décharge sa frustration dans un Mélofée qui décolle vers d'autres cieux plus clément. Depuis une heure qu'il avance sur ce fichu sentier Grimmjow ne sent rien. Rien ! Pas la moindre trace de reiatsu, pas la moindre présence spirituelle, juste la nature et ces animaux bizarres et faibles.

-Allez cassez vous ! Je vais devenir le roi bande de minable ! Alors hors de ma route !

Le sexta continu son chemin en beuglant quand soudain il s'arrête. Là, devant lui, en plein milieu du passage…

Encore une de ces bestioles.

Elle est différente, elle campe au beau milieu du chemin et semble le mettre au défi de passer. Soudain elle prend une posture de combat et grogne :

-Nido ! Nidoran ni nido !

Un sourire carnassier apparaît sur le visage de l'espada tandis qu'il fait craquer les jointures de ses poings. Nul besoin de parler la même langue pour comprendre une invitation à la baston. Et le regard farouchement déterminé, cette lueur qui brille dans les yeux de la créature…

Elle rappelle sa propre volonté à Grimmjow.

-Ok mon gars, tu l'auras voulu ! Je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack, sexta espada !

-Nidoran !

Les deux individus se foncent alors dessus. Grimmjow tente d'écraser le pokémon, d'un puissant coup de talon gauche mais le petit esquive et mord brutalement le mollet de l'espada. Qui sursaute dans un grand « AAAIIIIIIIEE ! » avant d'attraper son adversaire et de le balancer de toutes ses forces dans un arbre au bord du sentier. Une douleur soudaine lui crispe la main.

-Ma main… tu m'as fait quoi ?

-**Idiot ! J'ai la capacité spéciale point poison ! Tu me touches, tu te fais empoisonner direct !**

Grimmjow sent peu à peu le poison se répandre dans son corps, sa vue se trouble…

Et il éclate de rire.

-C'est tout ce que t'as ? C'est minable ! T'es vraiment pitoyable, petit faiblard !

Les mots de l'espada sont comme une brûlure pour le Nidoran. C'est insupportable…

-**JE NE SUIS PAS FAIBLE !**

Il fonce sur Grimmjow et utilise double pied avant d'enchaîner avec dard venin. Il saute pour utiliser charge mais le poing de Grimmjow le stoppe net. Le pokemon vénépic essaye de profiter de sa petite taille pour passer sous son adversaire mais ce dernier lui attrape la tête et commence à serrer très fort jusqu'à ce que Nidoran utilise morsure sur le pouce gauche.

Après deux heures d'un combat acharné, les deux adversaires tanguent l'un vers l'autres avant de s'effondrer, complètement épuisés.

Grimmjow sourit.

-Eh, en fait, t'es fort…

**-T'es pas mauvais non plus…**

Les deux adversaires se regardent intensément.

-Eh… Ca te dirait de devenir roi avec moi ?

Le pokémon réfléchit quelques instants… puis hoche la tête, convaincu. Grimmjow se lève en grognat, prend le petit bonhomme avec lui et continue sa route dans la direction que Nidoran lui a indiquée d'un hochement de tête. Environ une demi heure plus tard le duo arrive en ville. Suivant les indications de son compagnon, le sexta trouve un grand bâtiment rouge et blanc et passe la porte. Là, il confie son camarade à une jolie jeune femme qui dit s'appeler Joëlle (et qui le fait rougir) puis il s'installe dans le divan et regarde la télé. Il tombe sur le journal télévisé.

- Et maintenant la page sport ! En directe de la demi finale de la coupe d'argent à Jotho, ou nos concurrents ont livrés un match acharné ! Après plus de deux heures de spectacle dont la tension n'avait d'égale que la superbe tactique des deux dresseurs, c'est finalement notre dresseur masqué, sous le pseudonyme de ChaoticHollow, qui remporte la victoire, grâce à une judicieuse attaque tranch'herbe de son fidèle Noacier ! Et maintenant une page de pub…

-_Des combats de pokemon ? Ça à l'air marrant…_

Un sourire carnassier fleurit sur les lèvres de Grimmjow. Il a trouvé de quoi s'amuser en attendant de trouver les autres. Et une part de lui-même espère que Kurosaki est là, en train de monter une équipe puissante, pour un ultime face à face…

* * *

**Et voilà !** Je sais c'est court mais j'ai un exam oral qui approche alors je vais disparaître quelques temps. Mais je reviendrai pour les reviews^^

La console qui remplacera la Wii a été montrée à l'E3. ils l'on appelé la Wii U. cherchez des infos sur le net, ça à l'air prometteur^^

La prochaine fois : Hallibel

A plus et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	12. Hallibel

Hello tous le monde ! Désolé pour l'attente mais j'attendais des reviews pour écrire la suite. Elles sont pas toutes là mais bon j'écris quand même sinon je vais me faire étriper.

Réponses aux reviews :

Yurika Schiffer : belle équipe mais légère faiblesse face au type électrique. Perso je remplacerais Clamiral par Kicklee. Ou Ectoplasma. Pour Hallibel je vais lui donner de bon compagnons ne t'inquiète pas.

Zorchide : je suis content que ça te plaise^^ tu pourrais développer un peu plus la prochaine fois ?

Chaussange : je suis super content que ça te plaise ! Je vais essayer de faire mieux avec Hallibel, tu vas voir^^

Celia Uchiha : Hallibel et un pokemon requin c'est tout de même du tout tracé^^ ce qui ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire un truc fun !

Hiyoru : ils régleront ce problème beaucoup plus tard. Oh une peluche c'est meu-gnon^^ T'as le hochet Renji qui va avec ?

Nekookami : je pense en effet donner un Caninos à Komamura, mais ce ne sera pas tout, il aura aussi un de mes pokemon favoris^^

Italique = pensée, gras = parole des pokemon sauf les mots en anglais.

Allez on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Hallibel

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, dont le bleu azur est parfois caché par des nuages blancs qui dérivent lentement, portés par le vent. Le flux et le reflux des vagues produisent un son apaisant qui réveille délicatement la jeune femme qui gît sur un banc de sable. Avec grâce, elle se réveille et s'assoie, contemplant avec surprise le panorama de carte postale qui lui fait face.

-Mais… c'est… ou suis-je ? Apache ? Sun Sun ? Mila Rose ?

Seul les cris des mouettes lui répondent. Hallibel lève la tête et observe un instant les mouettes. Elles semblent… inhabituelles.

-Goelise, goé goé !

La tercera se lève et vérifie si son corps a subi ou non des dommages. Elle constate que ses vêtements ont été remplacés par un débardeur blanc et un short beige qui s'arrête aux genoux.

-_Des vêtements humains ? Ce n'est pas normal… ça a du se produire à ce moment !_

* * *

**Flashback**

La tercera et le capitaine de la dixième s'affronte depuis un moment déjà. Le bankaï de l'un contre la résurrection de l'autre. Rompant l'échange de coup la tercera s'élève au dessus de son ennemi, lève le bras et concentre une attaque.

-Casca…

Soudain un reiatsu d'une puissance monstrueuse disperse sa technique et plie tous le monde en deux. Hallibel a du mal à respirer et quand elle regarde Toshiro elle voit qu'il est dans le même état qu'elle. Il la regarde, le visage partagé entre la peur et l'incompréhension, reflet de son propre visage. Un grondement surgit brutalement et agite la fausse Karakura comme si elle était en papier. Hallibel et Toshiro ont tout juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir le tsunami de reiatsu les emporter.

**Flashback**

* * *

_-Cette vague m'a donc emporté ici. Bien, d'abord retrouver les autres, ensuite trouver un moyen de rentrer._

La tercera se retourne quand elle entend un bruit bizarre.

-Kruiruir ruiriri.

Etonnée elle baisse la tête et constate que l'origine de ce bruit est une sorte de crabe rouge et blanc avec de l'écume dans la bouche. Ce dernier la regarde d'un air un peu farouche, faisant claquer ses pinces qui produisent un « CHTING CHTING » métallique.

Pas très très engageant tout ça.

Prudente, car consciente de la perte de ses pouvoirs, la tercera recule lentement, un pas après l'autre…

Quand soudain elle sent une chose visqueuse s'enrouler autour de sa jambe et la tirer violemment ! Elle perd l'équilibre, tombe et voit le petit crabe s'enfuir complètement paniqué. Les yeux emplit de fureur elle se retourne et fait face à son assaillant. Qui darde sur elle un regard cruel de ses petits yeux.

-Tenta… cruel…

Hallibel tente de repousser son agresseur avec des coups de pieds, frappant les étranges orbes rouges que la méduse porte sur le front. Elle ne réussit qu'a mettre le prédateur en colère et ce dernier envoie d'autres tentacules ligoter les jambes de sa proie. Puis d'un coup sec il la tire dans l'eau et commence à plonger. Hallibel se débat comme elle peut mais sans pouvoir, sans oxygène, elle perd peu à peu conscience… quand elle distingue une ombre énorme remonter du fond à grande vitesse. L'ombre déplace un tel volume d'eau que le Tentacruel doit lâcher prise et est emporté par le courant. Hallibel ne peut éviter la masse et se retrouve propulsée vers la surface.

Elle inspire un grand bol d'air avant de regarder autour d'elle. La méduse l'a emmené très loin, elle est désormais quelque part au beau milieu du grand large. Ensuite la chose sur laquelle elle se trouve mesure au moins dix mètres de long. Elle est parcourue d'un tremblement puis

-WAIIIILOOOOOOOOORD !

Hallibel ouvre grand les yeux, surprise.

-Une baleine…

La masse énorme se remet en mouvement et se dirige vers le large. Hallibel, à cours d'option, se contente de s'asseoir en se demandant dans quelle m !§ ? Elle s'est encore mise. En espérant que la baleine n'ai pas la mauvaise idée de plonger…

Au bout d'un moment Hallibel aperçoit une île au loin elle se lève pour essayer de mieux voir et s'avance sur la tête de son compagnon du moment. D'un coup un autre tremblement agite la surface de la créature et avant que la tercera n'ai le temps de dire « espada » un colossal jet d'eau la propulse brutalement dans le ciel, droit sur l'île !

Hallibel voit l'île se rapprocher à très grande vitesse. Elle prend une expression tellement blasée que même Ulquiorra aurait applaudis.

-Oh, merde…

Par chance elle tombe dans un bassin d'eau douce. Dans un grand SPLASH la voilà qui se retrouve au milieu du bassin en question. Trempée, traumatisée mais en vie.

Prudemment elle jette un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Rien ni personne, juste le chant des oiseaux. Bon vite, elle sort de l'eau et, commençant à avoir faim, elle se dirige vers un arbre aux branches duquel pendent de gros fruits, jaune tacheté de bleu.

Elle en prend un et le porte à sa bouche. C'est délicieux, sucré, fondant, un vrai régal ! Après s'être remplie l'estomac et s'être désaltérer, elle décide d'explorer l'île plus en avant. Elle remonte un cours d'eau qui se déverse dans le bassin et s'avance dans les profondeurs de l'île. Elle rencontre de nombreuses créatures étranges : des insectes presque aussi grands qu'elle, des fleurs qui parlent (rafflésia…) et des cailloux qui font des bras de fers.

Au bout d'un moment Hallibel entend un bruit anormal. Elle se rapproche du cours d'eau et s'aperçoit qu'une de ces créatures semble être en difficulté. C'est une sorte de poisson et il fait difficilement face à deux adversaires. Le premier est une sorte de crustacé rouge avec une étoile sur la tête, l'autre est un genre de crocodile rouge, blanc et bleu.

Les deux compères s'amusent à tourmenter le poisson en l'attaquant de deux côtés en même temps ce qui empêche leur victime de contre attaquer.

Très rapidement Hallibel ressent le besoin impérieux d'intervenir. Cette situation lui rappelle sa première rencontre avec Apache. Elle ramasse un caillou et le lance de toutes ses forces sur le crocodile.

**HEADSHOT !**

Elle saute dans l'eau et envoie un direct du droit dans l'étoile de l'autre.

**OWNAGE !**

Le poisson attaqué, surpris, regarde l'humaine avec incrédulité.

- Carvanha ?

Les deux autres secouent leur tête et grognent.

- Crocrodil !

- Colhomard !

Ils chargent Hallibel et la frappe à coup de griffes et de pinces. Elle tente de reculer, consciente qu'elle n'a aucune chance dans l'eau. Soudain le crocodile bleu pousse un cri : Carvanha lui a mordu le mollet

**C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!**

Le croco bleu tourne donc la tête. Hallibel ne rate pas l'occasion et envoie son talon gauche rencontrer la tempe de cet adversaire.

**MONSTER KILL !**

Le coup surprend le pokémon plus qu'il ne lui fait mal mais c'est assez pour donner à Hallibel le temps de sortir de l'eau. Les deux compères se regardent, et finalement Crocrodil sort de l'eau.

C'est maintenant un deux contre deux. Carvanha a l'avantage dans l'eau car il est plus rapide et son attaque aqua jet lui sert beaucoup. De son côté Hallibel évite les pistolets à eau et les morsures avec aisance et place un coup de genou dévastateur dans le ventre.

**CARNAGE !**

Finalement les deux compères préfèrent partir en grognant. Hallibel s'avance vers le poisson qui la regarde avec reconnaissance.

-Je m'appelle Hallibel. Comment te sens tu ?

**-Plutôt bien merci. Et toi ? Y ont pas retenu leurs coups !**

La tercera sourit. Son beau visage, ses bras et ses jambes sont couverts de blessures.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je m'en sortirais. J'ai connu pire.

Soudain elle met un genou à terre, rattrapée par la fatigue quand le rush d'adrénaline s'en va. Carvanha plisse les yeux et lui fait signe de le suivre. En remontant le cours d'eau le pokémon la conduit à un petit village avec un centre pokémon. Près de la plage une petite fille joue avec un Riolu quand sa mère vient la chercher.

Nekookami, à table, c'est l'heure du goûter !

-J'arrive maman !

Hallibel regarde un instant la scène qui s'offre à elle. Puis une femme qui se présente comme l'infirmière Joëlle viens la voir l'air affolée parce que « on a pas idée de se balader avec toutes ces blessures ! ». Hallibel lui dit de s'occuper du Carvanha qui est avec elle, puis elle suit la femme, en se disant que tout de même, sa situation à peu être de bons côtés…

* * *

Enfin ! J'ai réussi à le finir ! Dites, vous avez remarqué que les types eau peuvent aller dans la douce et la salée sans problème ? Sont forts ces pokemon^^

Allez, à + et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	13. Magicarpe ?

Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà ! je part en vacances dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche prochain, je vais essayer de publier quelques chapitres d'ici là. Il est peu probable que je puisse utiliser un ordi avec la combinaison WORD/internet, donc armez vous de patience.

Pendant mes vacances je travaillerais sur la suite de cette fic et de renaissance. Je sais que certaines d'entre vous attendent la suite des aventures de Ryuu avec impatience, et j'ai hâte de faire à nouveau équipe avec ce personnage^^

Réponses aux reviews :

Celia Uchiha : oups j'ai oublié ce détail pardon. Halli-chan aura un Sharpedo mais pas tout de suite ce serait trop facile.

Hiyoru : pour Stark je pensais à autre chose et oui j'ai fini mes exams^^ t'en a eu toi ? Je me souviens plus… dans ce chap le clin d'œil est pour toi^^

Odvie : je vais éviter la chanson, je voudrai pas qu'il pleuve des cornemuses… je suis ravi que ma fic te plaise ! Je vais continuer de faire de bon chapitres alors reste dans le coin, yeah !

Hotaru : Halli-chan est un de mes perso préféré ? Ca se voit tant que ça ? (Rougit) héhé… j'espère que la suite te plaira^^

Nekookami : j'aime bien les reviews longues et là je suis comblé^^ Hallibel dans Tekken ? Idée à creuser…

Coconut : en fait chaotichollow est une (un ?) revieweuse fréquente, et j'ai pris l'habitude d'insérer mes revieweuses/revieweurs fidèles le temps d'un clin d'œil. Pour Yachiru tu verras^^

ChaoticHollow : ah l'ordi qui plante j'y ai eu droit, c'est extrêmement chiant. J'aurais voulu t'envoyer un message mais c'est impossible, donc j'ai fait au pif, je suis désolé que ça ne t'ai pas plus. Halli-chan ne les a battu seule, elle a transformé le combat en un double un contre un, et elle a mené le sien sur la terre ferme (je vais pas en faire une Mary Sue non plus). Et merci pour tes encouragements^^

Italique = pensée, gras = parole des pokemon. On se revoit en bas^^

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Magicarpe ?

Putain, tu m'as dit que c'était par là !

-Maiiiiis euh, Ken-chan ! J'y connais rien moi !

… tain t'es pire que moi en orientation !

-Magicarpe !

Ooooh ! Carpy nous montre le chemin !

-Rhino !

-Hm ! Il est plus fiable que toi.

En cette journée couverte d'un ciel gris, deux silhouettes progressent en suivant un fleuve, accompagné d'un poisson et d'une imposante créature à quatre pattes. Pour comprendre, petit retour en arrière.

En plein milieu de la forêt, sous une pluie fine un individu se relève lentement.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Ohé Yachiru t'es ou ?

Kenpachi fait bien de se poser la question car le petit fléau rose n'est pas en vu. Inquiet Zaraki se lève et se rend compte de certains changements : ses cheveux sont relâchés, ses clochettes et son bandeau ont disparus. Il porte une veste en cuir et un jean noir. Soudain un buisson remue tout seul et une forme en jaillit.

Ken-chan ! Enfin je te trouve !

Le shinigami lance un regard étonné à la petite : elle porte un t shirt jaune et une jupe bleue. Yachiru le regarde en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Toi aussi t'as plus tes pouvoirs ?

-Tchh ! Ouais fais chier ! Comment je vais faire pour profiter de mes combats hein ? Je dois tout me retaper depuis le début. En plus, on est ou là ?

-Hummmm… oh ! Là bas ! Regarde Ken-chan, y a un panneau !

Le duo s'approche dudit panneau et lit ce qui est écrit.

Parc Safari : du fun et des pokemon !

Kenpachi fait une moue dubitative.

-Poke quoi ? C'est quoi cette merde encore ?

- Ca a l'air amusant ! Allez on part en trouver ! Y seront peut être fort héhéhé !

Zaraki pense un moment, puis son fameux sourire de requin se dessine à nouveau sur son visage. Pas de pouvoir ? Challenge en plus. Des ennemis puissants ? Encore mieux !

-C'est parti, Yachiru !

-OK !

Elle saute sur son épaule et ils se mettent en route. En chemin ils croisent des insectes étranges, d'étranges kangourous, et même des créatures encore plus étranges qui portent un œuf dans une poche ventrale.

Après une heure de marche, Kenpachi est couvert de blessures, de coupures mais il est très heureux : c'est bien plus amusant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Ces pokemon était tous de sacré combattant quand on n'avait pas de reiatsu.

-Whaou Ken-chan ! Tu t'es rarement autant amusé !

-Ouaip ! Mon préféré c'était ce truc vert avec des lames à la place des bras. On aurait dit un hollow, c'était fun !

Soudain un grognement sourd se fait entendre. Le capitaine de la onzième s'arrête brusquement.

-Yachiru, met toi à l'abri. Tout de suite.

-Amuse toi bien Kenny^^

Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit au fur et à mesure que la terre tremble et que son adversaire se dévoile. Kenpachi ne le savait pas mais il était passé du terrain forêt au terrain montagne.

La silhouette s'arrête à moins de cinq mètres du shinigami.

-Rhino… corne !

Un peu plus d'un mètre de long, cent kilos a vue d'œil, une peau aussi dur que la roche…

Ça va être un combat d'enfer !

La créature racle le sol de sa patte avant droite, puis fonce à toute vitesse sur Kenpachi !

Le shinigami, sourire dément accroché au visage, tend les bras en avant et au moment de l'impact saisi la corne et une plaque du pokemon. Les jambes pliées il se met à glisser sur le sol, poussé en arrière par la formidable puissance dégagée par l'animal furieux.

Rhinocorne le repousse comme ça sur trente bons mètres avant de le dégager d'un coup de corne.

Kenpachi atterrit sur le sol, et éclate de rire !

-AHAHAHAHAHA ! T'es bon toi ! Allez, montre moi ce que tu peut faire d'autre !

Les yeux du pokemon s'arrondissent sous le coup de la surprise avant de se rétrécir à cause de la colère. Il se dresse sur ses pattes arrières et se rue en avant pour une attaque Damoclès à pleine puissance ! Il percute brutalement le shinigami qui vole et s'écrase contre un arbre, qui s'écroule sous la violence du choc. Une jeune fille sort de sa cachette et regarde les combattants d'un air énervé, une petite peluche sur la tête.

-Hé vous ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Je vous préviens, je suis Hiyoru et j'ai deux badges !

-Pichu pi !

-Comment ça je suis folle et je devrais dégager tout de suite ?

C'est à ce moment que le pokemon roche lance écrasement, ce qui soulève des rochers et fait voler au loin la pauvre fille (aaaaaaah !)

Les rochers arrivent sur Kenpachi qui les détruits d'un coup de poing. Rhinocorne est paralysé par la surprise. Jamais il n'avait vu un humain aussi résistant, aussi tenace ! C'est impossible qu'il soit encore debout, il avait mis tout ce qu'il avait dans cette Damoclès ! Et même un éboulement imparfait avec cette attaque écrasement ! Non, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça ! C'était son territoire ! Personne ne le lui prendrait !

PERSONNE !

Un poing puissant s'écrase sur sa joue gauche, puis des mains saisissent son flanc et le poussent ! Rhinocorne se met sur ses pattes arrières pour écraser son rival, et là un grand coup de pied lui fait perdre l'équilibre, et il tombe sur le dos.

Il a perdu.

Le visage du vainqueur apparaît dans on champ de vision.

-Yo ! C'était génial ! T'es fort comme gars !

Rhinocorne se relève, haletant.

-**J'ai perdu. Ce territoire est tien.**

-Il pourrait venir avec nous !

-Oh, bonne idée Yachiru !

Rhinocorne cherche l'origine de la voix quand quelque chose de léger se pose sur son dos. Il tourne le dos et vois le petit fléau rose.

-C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Rhinocorne.

-C'est trop long ! Hum… Je sais ! Tu seras Rhiny !

-**Quoi ? Elle est pas sérieuse là !**

Zaraki hausse les épaules pour dire « laisse tomber moi aussi j'en ai un ». Finalement n'ayant pas trop le choix le trio se remit en route, sous le regard soulagé d'un cornèbre et d'un roucool.

**-Ouf il est parti ! On peut à nouveau accéder aux orantiers !**

**-Ouaip ! Mais d'un autre côté, cet humain a l'air encore plus bourrin que lui. T'imagine s'il évolue ?**

Les deux oiseaux se regardent, avec la même expression sur le visage.

**O.**

**M.**

**G.**

Après deux heures de marches le trio arrive près d'une petite mare. Au beau milieu un poisson rouge fonce délibérément sur un rocher, lui donne un coup de boule, vole en arrière et retente sa chance

-Magicarpe !

Kenpachi lance un regard dubitatif. Pas besoin de connaître les pokemon pour se rendre compte que celui là est dans le top cinq des plus faible.

…et pourtant il n'abandonne pas. Il se jette sur ce rocher, encore et encore, sans relâche. Quand il se contente de flotter à la surface de l'eau, épuisé, Kenpachi se lève et se dirige vers lui. Il le prend dans ses mains et le redresse. Le pokemon eau lui lance un regard étonné.

-C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire.

Il se dirige vers le rocher, se campe sur ses jambes, rejette la tête en arrière, et balance un monstrueux coup de boule qui éclate le rocher !

Les yeux de Magicarpe brillent d'admiration et sa bouche forme un « oooooh »

Rhinocorne soupire.

-**Frimeur va !**

Après que Yachiru ait fini de bander les blessures de Zaraki, le trio se remet en route.

Putain, tu m'as dit que c'était par là !

-Maiiiiis euh, Ken-chan ! J'y connais rien moi !

… tain t'es pire que moi en orientation !

-Magicarpe !

Le pokemon décide de les suivre. Un humain pareil on le laisse pas partir ! Avec un peu de chance il pourra évoluer grâce à lui !

Ooooh ! Carpy nous montre le chemin !

-Rhino !

-Hm ! Il est plus fiable que toi.

Tout joyeux le poisson montre la direction de ses nageoires. Mais il est dans une mare, il ne peut pas en sortir. Il y a un fleuve pas loin mais même avec trempette c'est loin. Soudain on le soulève.

Allez on t'embarque !

Et le quatuor se met en mouvement. Magicarpe n'a jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie, et Rhinocorne lui jette un regard amusé avec un petit sourire.

-**Bienvenue dans le délire !**

* * *

Et voilà, j'ai réussi à poster un chap avant de partir ! J'en posterais un autre avant je pense. Magicarpe est un choix peut être étonnant mais son évolution colle au caractère de Zaraki je trouve^^

La prochaine fois : Aizen

A + et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	14. Aizen

Yahoo me revoilà^^ ça va bien tout le monde ? Mon départ en vacances approche à grand pas et je profite de cette matinée pour vous écrire ce chapitre. En plus je suis content j'ai réussi à caser Ryuu. Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas il s'agit du perso principal de Renaissance, mon autre fic bleach terminée. Passez voir si ça vous tente^^

Réponses aux reviews :

Yurika Schiffer : et ouaip ! Kenpachi est le plus badass des capitaines, même sans pouvoir y casse la baraque ! Et Magicarpe va devenir un vrai tueur…

Sid-X8 : Reuh ! Non j'déconne^^ la réputation d'Aizen sera BRISÉE ! Fais moi confiance, gniark gniark !

Hotaru : content que ça t'ai plus^^ le dialogue parlait de Rhinocorne en fait mais les gens ont pensé à Zaraki. Ce qui est plus effrayant !

Little Hazelnut : il aura un grain, ou une soif de pouvoir immense… je suis content, t'as aimé !

Coconut : Aizen souffrira, fais moi confiance… (Oui Kaa) Kenpachi est pas maso je dirais, il est juste bourrin et résistant à la douleur.

Carokamiya : oh une nouvelle/un nouveau^^ hey, j'ai 20 ans et je suis fan de cet univers depuis qu'il est sorti en France. Ça a changé ma vie. En tout cas, ravi que tu aimes^^

Italique = pensée, gras = parole des pokemon. On se revoit en bas^^

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Aizen

-AAAAAAAH !

-Empiflor ?

-IIIIIIIH !

-Abraaa…

-UUUUAAAAH !

Si vous vous demandez quel est l'énergumène qui hurle comme ça de bon matin, c'est que vous aussi vous n'êtes pas matinal. Unys est un endroit sympa, mais y en a qui ne comprenne rien.

Mais alors, que dalle !

Il y a deux heures un certain traître se réveille sur un sentier et se rend compte que ses pouvoirs ont disparu.

-C'est impossible ! Je suis Aizen, le prochain dieu ! C'est inconcevable !

Il se passe machinalement la main sur la tête, et soupire de soulagement en sentant sa meilleure amie, sa compagne fidèle, la muse de ses nuits…

-Ma mèche !

Mégalo et narcissique j'vous dis. Un vrai raté ce mec.

Il se lève, droit comme un i dans sa veste blanche et son pantalon de soie. Il fait un pas en avant…

Et se mange un glissement de terrain.

Aie !

Ouch !

Oula !

Vladadam !

Blam !

Lampe à huile ! Corde ! Bombe ! Essence, demandez des allumettes !

Crak !

Bim !

Il passe entre deux rochers.

TOUCH DOWN !

Il se ramasse misérablement dans une flaque de boue, qui se met soudain à se retourner vers lui.

-Hippodocus ?

-AAAAAAAH ! Il se relève et se met à courir. Il se prend un arbre : sbunk !

Allez, on se fait le ralenti ?

SSSBBUUUUUEEEEEENNNNKKK !

Il se relève péniblement, le nez cassé, et fait face à une plante qui pend de cet arbre.

Empiflor ?

-IIIIIIIH !

Il se remet à courir, trébuche et se retrouve nez à nez avec un truc bizarre assis en tailleur.

-Abraaa…

-UUUUAAAAH !

C'en est trop ! Le traître se met à courir dans tous les sens, les bras en l'air qu'il gigote, tout en émettant des sons plus perçant que les cris d'une pucelle regardant des photos de Justin Bieber torse nu avant de s'écraser au sol.

Un vrai cauchemar !

Tant bien que mal, il parvienne à ramper, et tombe sur une grosse patte. Il lève timidement la tête et voit qu'au dessus de lui se tiens une sorte d'insecte géant avec une paire de pince sur le crâne.

Pas de bol pour lui, Scarabrute est de mauvaise humeur.

De mauvaise humeur, et coiffeur…

CLAK CLAK CLAK font ses pinces ! Il se jette sur Aizen qui voit sa dernière heure arrivée… quand soudain l'irréparable arrive : sa mèche tombe au sol, coupée.

Partie.

Pour toujours !

EUEUEUEUEAAAAAH ! Pas ma mèche ! C'est pas juste ! Kami si tu existes envoie moi un signe !

-BRANETTE !

-Non reviens ! Je t'ai déjà dis de pas parler aux détraqués !

Une jeune fille arrive et prend le pokemon spectre dans ses bras, qui la regarde d'un air désolé trop kawai pour être honnête.

Aizen la regarde avec de grands yeux humides et pleins d'espoir !

-Kami-sama !

-… Non Sid-X8. Et je parle pas aux clochards !

Le shinigami se relève et tend la main vers elle.

-Par pitié…

-AAAH ! M'approche pas ! Prend ça ! HYPER KICK IN DA BALLS !

Et la jeune fille colle un monstrueux coup de pieds dans les joyeuses du traître. Sur la semelle on peut lire :

Made by Ryuu.

Les yeux d'Aizen sortent de leurs orbites, il tire la langue, et Branette en profite pour utiliser feu follet dessus.

-sa brul! ches chaud !: ach ach ach !

Le duo maléfique s'enfuit dans un rire à vous glacer le sang, laissant le bouffon désormais chauve et brûlé seul.

-Ah… ah… ah… n'en jetez plus c'est bon !

-Papilusion !

-Quoi encore ?

Un papillon bizarre se jette sur lui… et lui roule un patin tellement AWESOME que même Aizen sent sa tête tourner.

-Hum… quelle technique… mais à quoi je pense bordel !

Ba t'es pokephile. Espèce de dégeulasse.

Il regarde le papillon, ses yeux s'attardent sur les ailes et un étrange sentiment l'envahit.

-Je crois que quelqu'un, quelque part, se fout de ma gueule…

Ah bon ? gniark gniark…

Résolut à supporter la papilusion cinglée (tu t'appelle Hinamori maintenant) Aizen se dirige vers un bâtiment noir et inquiétant. Devant la porte se tiens un pokemon au regard mauvais et vicieux.

-Soporifik…

Le pokemon sent quelque chose de cacher dans cet homme. Ça pourrait être amusant…

Le pokemon fait signe à Aizen de le suivre. Il le conduit devant un homme charismatique.

-Vous cherchez du boulot ?

Aizen hoche prudemment la tête. Son interlocuteur sourit.

-Bienvenue dans la Team Rocket.

* * *

Et voilà ! Le grand méchant va rapidement redevenir le menteur manipulateur redoutable que nous connaissons. Mais c'était marrant de le torturer. Je vais essayer d'écrire un chapitre demain, sinon on se revoit dans deux mois ! prochain chapitre: Farfuret

A + et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	15. Farfuret

Et me revoilà ! Désolé pour l'attente j'avais des trucs à faire et des potes à voir.

Réponses aux reviews :

Sid-X8 : ah je savais que ça te plairais ! En même temps c'est toi qui à l'apparition la plus conséquente je crois. Je vais essayer de rendre les chapitres suivants aussi sympa à lire.

Odvie : héhé j'aime écrire ce genre de délire de temps en temps. La suite va te plaire !

Nekookami : et une review roman, une^^ la suite de renaissance est sortie, ça va peut être te plaire^^ je pense que les prochains chap vont te plaire^^ reste dans le coin !

Little Hazelnut : encore ? C'est noté et ça arrive^^

ChaoticHollow : je connais Soul Eater, Medusa est pas mal dans son genre je trouve, mais elle reste inférieure à Aizen sur le plan intellectuel (ceci est mon opinion merci de ne pas me brûler vif). La couleur de Nidoran change avec l'évolution et je voyais mal le sexta avec une fille. Aizen réapparaîtra et il aura pris ses repères. Reste à savoir si il sera un bon dresseur…

Carokamiya : t'inquiète des comme toi y en des tonnes sur ce sites, à commencer par Sid-X8^^ je pense que la suite te plaira alors reste devant ton pc !

Coconut : intéressant comme idée le coup des croquettes… il trouvera d'autres pokemon et deviendra certainement quelqu'un de dangereux.

Hotaru : c'est vrai il aurait pu se faire avaler au début, mais bon on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on mérite. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois…

Celia Uchiha : les méchants restent avec les méchants alors je trouvait logique de faire rentrer mèche rebelle boy dans une organisation criminelle. Mes chapitres te plaisent c'est le principal^^

Hiyoru : non je n'aime pas du tout ce mégalo, ce qu'il a fait à Halli-chan est impardonnable ! La suite devrait te plaire je pense^^

En italique c'est les pensées. Allez on se retrouve en bas^^ cette fois ci le revieweur qui fait une apparition est Celia ! j'espère que ta petite apparition te plaira^^

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Farfuret

_Position ? Ok._

_Camouflage ? Ok._

_Cible ? Ok._

_Sens du vent ? Ok._

_Ennemi ? Ok._

La petite silhouette rampe lentement en direction de sa proie, totalement inconsciente du prédateur qui s'approche.

_-Cette fois t'es à moi !_

-HEY ! TU CROIS QUE JE T'AIS PAS VU, SALE VOLEUR !

_Oh non pas encore !_

Hélas pour notre petit malin, le gardien est du genre vigilant.

-ATTEND UN PEU QUE JE T'ATTRAPE, TU VAS GOÛTER A MON UPPERCUT !

-Une prochaine fois peu être, allez à plus !

Filant comme le vent le petit voleur esquivât la colère du gardien et se réfugiât dans la forêt. Une fois hors de portée il s'assit sur une branche et poussa un long soupir. La vie d'un Farfuret solitaire était bien plus dure que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Depuis qu'il avait dit ses quatre vérités au chef de son clan il avait été banni. En temps normal les Farfurets chassent en groupe mais comme il est seul attraper ne serait ce qu'un oiseau devient très difficile.

Il s'était donc rapproché des maisons humaines, volant ce qu'il pouvait pour se nourrir. Il avait rapidement obtenu une réputation. Il en était fier bien sur, c'est toujours agréable d'être connu, mais ça l'était moins quand des humains en colère lâchaient leurs Caninos pour lui courir après.

Il soupira encore une fois. Il avait repéré une grand-mère qui faisait des tourtes au poulet à tomber par terre, rien que l'odeur promettait le paradis ! Mais ce maudit Mangriff veillait au grain, impossible de s'emparer de la tourte ! Farfuret se demandait comment il allait mettre la main dessus quand il vit quelque chose d'inhabituel dans l'herbe. Il y avait quelqu'un !

C'était un homme adulte, les cheveux courts couleur argent, il avait les paupières closes. Il portait une chemise blanche à manche courte et un pantalon de ville avec des chaussures en cuir brun. Farfuret se rapprocha prudemment, et huma l'humain. L'odeur ne lui disait rien, c'était donc un parfait étranger. Le pokemon commença à lui faire les poches, au cas ou il aurait eu de la nourriture sur lui. Soudain l'homme s'agita et s'assit. Il se massa les tempes avant de jeter un regard autour de lui.

-Où suis-je ?

-Dans la région de Hoenn. T'es pas du coin toi, d'où tu viens ?

L'homme baissa la tête vers la petite créature qui venait de parler. Il n'avait pas compris un mot, il n'avait entendu que des « far far farfuret ».

-Euh… Qui (ou quoi) est tu ?

-Farfuret !

-… Da… cooooord… moi c'est Gin Ichimaru. Je suis pas dans le pétrin moi.

Le Farfuret le regarda un instant puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Si il pouvait utiliser cet humain pour distraire le garde et choper cette tourte…

Le pokemon eut un petit sourire qui n'échappa pas au shinigami.

-Toi t'as un mauvais coup en tête non ?

Le Farfuret eut l'air surpris. Il était donc si lisible que ça ?

-T'inquiète pas je vais te filer un coup de main.

Gin prit le Farfuret, le posa sur son épaule et marcha dans la direction que lui indiquait son compagnon d'infortune.

_-Avec un peu de chance je vais obtenir des infos pendant ce mauvais tour._

Le duo se rendit donc à la cabane et Gin tapa doucement sur la porte à trois reprises. Une petite vieille femme vint ouvrir.

-Bonjour, qui êtes vous ?

-Bonjour madame ! Je suis Ichimaru et Gin et j'aurais une petite faveur à vous demander…

Dix minutes plus tard le duo se tapait la meilleure tourte de toute leur vie. Farfuret était aux anges et Gin avait discuté avec la vieille. Assez pour apprendre l'essentiel : il avait changé de monde et dans celui-ci il y avait les pokemons.

-_Comment je vais bien pouvoir faire pour rentrer chez moi ?_

-Et bien ma chère dame, j'ai beaucoup apprécié votre présence et votre tourte, mais je dois y aller. Farfuret nous partons !

Le petit pokémon hocha la tête et le duo quitta la vielle avec, caché dans le sac que la vielle leur avait donné, d'autres de ces délicieuses tourtes. Une fois loin ils se regardèrent avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Tu vois, c'est plus drôle à plusieurs !

-Far far far !

Alors qu'ils étaient loin la vielle s'assit dans son canapé, son Mangriff sur les genoux.

-est ce qu'ils les ont pris, Célia ?

-Oui grand-mère, répondit une jeune fille aux yeux couleur sang, le Farfuret a pris toutes tes tartes.

-Enfin ! Je me demandais quand j'aurais l'occasion de les donner à quelqu'un…

En route pour la ville la plus proche, Gin ne cessait de se poser des questions. Où étaient les autres ? Avaient ils survécus à cette vague de reiatsu si puissantes qu'il avait cru voir sa fin ?

Farfuret voyais bien que l'humain était perturbé. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait ça lui faisait de la peine. C'était la première fois qu'il trouvait un humain avec in esprit farceur comme le siens. Et qui sait, peut être cet humain détestait il lui aussi l'injustice ?

Après deux heures de marches le duo arriva dans une petite ville. Le pokémon indiqua à Gin un grand bâtiment au toit rouge, le centre pokémon. L'infirmière qui s'y trouvait lui indiqua une chambre ou se reposer et lui proposa d'examiner son Farfuret au cas où il serait blessé. Gin avait bien remarqué des petites coupures et égratignures sur le corps de son compagnon, il accepta donc avec gratitude. Dans la chambre, il se mit à lire, cherchant à en apprendre toujours plus sur les pokémons, ces créatures ayant éveillées sa curiosité. Il tomba sur un magasine appelé « le pokédex illustré » (pour tous ceux qui veulent en savoir plus sur nos amis !) il lut avec attention, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une page présentant son compagnon. Il y avait beaucoup d'informations taille poids comportements technique de combat…

Cette partie attira un peu plus l'attention du shinigami. Tranche, feinte, sabotage, vent glace, apparemment les attaque de Farfuret sont un mélange entre offensif et handicapante. Intéressant…

-Nous interrompons notre émission pour un flash info spécial. D'après nos reporter la team rocket a attaqué le port de Carmin sur Mer et a volé de nombreux pokémons qui étaient à bords, certains étant extrêmement rare. Parmi les pokémons volés se trouve un Minidraco qui devait être envoyé au célèbre professeur Chen…

Gin fronce les sourcils.

_-Alors dans ce monde aussi il y a des gens comme ça, comme Aizen. Des gens qui ne pensent qu'à eux, aux ambitions démesurées._

Gin soupira, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Il sait ce qu'il a à faire. Quand l'infirmière revient le voir, avec Farfuret complètement soigné, il la remercie puis une fois qu'elle est partie il regarde son compagnon droit dans les yeux et lui expliquent ses intentions. Le pokemon reste indécis un moment.

-Ce sera dangereux. Si tu préfères rester dans la forêt je comprendrait.

Le pokémon ténèbre fait non de la tête.

-Far far farfuret far. Farfuret ! (Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide, et je serais là !). Gin sourit et attrapa un petit appareil sur la table. L'infirmière lui avait dit qu'il pouvait le prendre, son possesseur n'étant jamais revenu le réclamer. Le shinigami mis les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, sélectionna la chanson « the good life » du groupe three days grace, et, Farfuret à ses côtés, il se mit en route vers son nouveau but.

* * *

Et voilà ! Désolé pour la taille ridicule de ce chapitre en plus du fait qu'il ne s'y passe rien, mais je n'avais pas trop l'inspi. Promis le prochain sera bien meilleur, j'ai travaillé dessus en vacances^^ Celia j'espère que tu as aimé ta petite apparition^^ je me suis inspiré de ton nom de famille. La prochaine fois : Hitsugaya. A plus et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^ et écouté le morceau de Gin, c'est vraiment pas mal je trouve^^


	16. Toshiro

Et me revoilà ! Et cette fois ci avec un chapitre plus conséquent portant sur le chibi glaçon aimé de ces dames, Toshiro ! J'avais l'inspi pour lui pendant les vacances donc j'ai travaillé dessus à ce moment là. Pour cette raison il n'y aura pas d'apparition de revieweurs dans ce prochaine fois peut être…

Réponses aux reviews :

Celia Uchiha : c'est évident mais c'est un peu forcé^^ je suis content que tu ais aimé ta petite apparition. La suite va te faire rire je crois…

Hiyoru : j'aime bien le coup de la grand-mère, genre elle est sénile et débile mais en fait elle te surveille… il est fort probable que la suite soit à ton goût^^

Cerise-san : j'ai trouvé qu'il allait bien ensemble après tout Farfuret est un petit roublard… et les deux autres compagnons qu'il trouvera pendant son voyage te sembleront approprié, t'en fais pas…

Hotaru : ahaha, désolé^^ ' c'était involontaire. Parfois l'inspi me laisse un peu en plan et du coup j'ai du mal à meubler mes chapitres.

Italique = pensée et en gras c'est les paroles de pokémon. On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Toshiro

-Atcha !

Le monde des pokemons, comme tous les mondes, possédait ses chemins boisés et ses sommets enneigés battus par les vents.

-Atchi !

En cette saison la neige tombait presque sans interruption, effaçant toute trace, recouvrant tout d'un blanc manteau.

-Atchoum !

Ce qui ennuyait énormément cap'taine glaçon.

Hitsugaya Toshiro de son vrai nom, se frayait difficilement un chemin à travers le blizzard et vingt centimètres de neige. Il portait des vêtements très chauds : blouson, polaire, bottes, gants, bonnet… et pourtant il était transi par le froid, avec l'impression que ses dents allaient éclater à force de claquer comme ça.

-C…C… Comment c'est p... p… po… possible ?

Les derniers souvenirs du taïcho remontaient à son combat contre la tercera. Juste après il s'était réveillé dans une étendue glacée et noyée dans un inquiétant brouillard. Il lui avait semblé voir des lueurs au loin, comme une ville. Il s'était donc dirigé dans cette direction mais après une heure de marche le blizzard avait étouffé toute trace sous son rugissement incessant. La situation de Toshiro empirait rapidement quand il aperçut une tache sombre. Ça ne lui inspirait pas confiance mais c'était toujours mieux que dehors, il prit donc le risque.

La tache était en faite une grotte, la température était très en dessous de zéro mais au oins il n'y avait pas de vent. Le shinigami s'avança en cherchant de quoi faire du feu et par chance il trouva des brindilles et des branches avec des pierres. Il fronça les sourcils, songeant qu'un bête vivait peut être là. N'entendant aucune respiration il disposa les pierres en cercles puis alluma un feu. Il enleva ses gants, son bonnet et se rapprocha des flammes. Une fois réchauffé il fit le point sur sa situation.

Elle n'était pas brillante : perdu dans la montagne, sans eau ni nourriture. Toshiro pensa à Matsumoto, à Momo, puis la fatigue le rattrapa et il s'endormi près du feu, ignorant la paire d'yeux qui le regardait.

Un courant d'air glacé réveilla le capitaine qui s'aperçut que le feu s'était éteins. Il entendit du mouvement derrière lui et se retourna.

Il cru avoir des hallucinations : il faisait face à une petite créature, de forme triangulaire avec les yeux bleus et un sourire malicieux. La créature tenait ses gants dans ses petites pattes.

-Stalgamin !

Et ZOU ! Elle fit demi tour et s'enfuit à toute vitesse en riant. Hitsugaya resta interdit un moment, puis une veine gonfla à sa tempe.

- MES GANTS !

Commença alors dans la grotte une course poursuite à la Tom et Jerry, ou le pokemon attendait que Toshiro soit à porté pour utiliser vent glace sur le sol. Le shinigami perdait l'équilibre à cause du givre et s'étalait par terre dans des positions grotesques qui faisaient beaucoup rire le type glace et enrager le taïcho.

-Attend un peu que le t'attrape, espèce de…

**-Tu m'attraperas pas heu ! Na na na na nèèèèèreuh !**

Soudain le petit farceur posa le pied sur le mauvais rocher et provoqua un glissement de terrain.

-**Au secours !**

Toshiro se jeta en avant.

-Attrape ma main !

Hélas ! Le sol de la grotte se déroba sous son poids et il tomba lui aussi. Il vit le sol arriver à grande vitesse puis plus rien.

…Quand il se réveilla il senti de petites tapes sur son épaule. Il s'assit en grognant et la créature le regardait visiblement soulagé. Avec un sourire timide elle lui tendit ses gants. Toshiro murmura un « merci » mi étonné mi groggy. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Il était tombé dans un dédale de galerie, impossible de repartir là d'où il venait il y avait trop de chemins différents pour tous les compter. Hitsugaya se tourna vers son compagnon d'infortune.

-Tu as une idée du chemin à prendre ?

Stalgamin ne savait pas. Il ne s'était jamais aventuré dans le dédale et il n'était jamais sorti de la grotte sous pour chercher des bais sur les arbres. Par contre il connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait les aider… il huma l'air et par miracle il sentit son odeur. Il prit la main du capitaine dans sa patte droite et le guida vers l'odeur qu'il connaissait.

Hitsugaya ne le savait pas mais ils étaient très chanceux. En chemin ils croisèrent une grande créature en hibernation, une sorte de dragon bleu avec les ailes rouges. Stalgamin indiqua avec force mouvements et grimaces qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le réveiller.

Le duo chemina ainsi jusqu'à une petite chambre faite de glace. A l'intérieur se trouvait une créature comme Toshiro n'en avait jamais vu. Un pelage d'un bleu glace éclatant, des yeux noisettes brillants de douceur et d'intelligence. Stalgamin s'avança.

**-Bonjour Givrali !**

**-Bonjour Stalgamin. C'est un égaré avec toi ?**

**-Ouaip ! Tu sais comment on sort d'ici ?**

Givrali détailla l'humain. Les cheveux couleurs de neige et les yeux émeraude.

-_C'est lui,_pensa-t-elle, _c'est le « visiteur » dont parlait Artikodin-sama. Je ne pensais pas que ma tache commencerait si tôt…_

Elle se leva et s'approcha du shinigami. Toshiro avait enlevé son bonnet par politesse et la regardait, fasciné.

-**Je vais vous guider.**

Elle sauta gracieusement de son perchoir gelé et se dirigera vers une galerie. En moins de dix minutes le trio se retrouva à l'air libre sous le bleu azur d'un ciel dégagé. La ville était à environ une heure de marche, bien visible. Hitsugaya soupira de soulagement quand il fut légèrement bousculé. Stalgamin se tenait devant lui, un grand sourire sur le visage, une paire de gants dans ses pattes.

-**Allez, deuxième round !**

Il commença à courir tandis que Toshiro devenait tout rouge.

-STALGAMIIIIIIIIN !

Il se rua à sa poursuite alors que Givrali levait les yeux au ciel l'air amusée.

-**Et c'est reparti !**

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé^^ perso j'ai pris un certain plaisir à écrire celui là. il est cour mais j'en suis content.

La prochaine fois: Kiclee

à plus et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	17. Kicklee

Hello tout le monde, rentrée prochaine oblige j'ai eu moins de temps pour le pc. Triste mais inévitable, le retour en cours s'approche à pas de géants. Une minute de silence donc pour nos chères vacances.

…

…

…

Voilà. Maintenant réponses aux reviews :

Cerise-san : ah raté pas avec Zaraki^^ tu verras bien si tu lis^^

ChaoticHollow : je ne l'ai pas trouvé ooc en l'écrivant, après tout le petit capitaine est très lié à la glace mais sans ses pouvoirs, bah y se les gèle, comme tout le monde. Et t'en fait pas pour Artikodin l'astuce est toute trouvée et ce n'est pas un truc aussi facile, je crois. Bref, reste dans le coin^^

Hiyoru : et non c'est pas Ikkaku^^ j'espère que t'as eu de bonnes vacances !

Hotaru : si t'as aimé c'est le principal^^ reste devant ton pc, la suite est dessous !

Celia Uchiha : c'est vrai qu'il est mignon quand il s'énerve, gniark gniark… avec Stalgamin il va passer du temps à hurler !

Little Hazelnut : en général j'essaye de faire des équipes avec du sens, mais il se pourrait aussi que je colle un pokemon que j'aime avec un perso que j'aime sans qu'il y ait forcément de rapport entre les deux.

Carokamiya : t'es grandmèreophile ? chelou… nan j'déconne, c'est ok. En fait je me suis dit que ça lui irait bien, un petit taquin^^

Italique = pensée et en gras c'est les paroles de pokémon. Allez, c'est parti, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Kicklee

_68, 69, 70…_

Debout et droit comme un i une étrange créature lève et baisse ses jambes tour à tour, sur chacune d'entre elle est attaché un gros rocher.

_71, 72, 73…_

Trois ans. Ça faisait trois ans qu'il attendait. Et aujourd'hui, il le sentait, c'était le moment, enfin.

_74, 75,76…_

Aujourd'hui, il trouverait un ennemi à son niveau, et il le vaincrait.

_98, 99, 100 !_

Il lança les rochers en l'air avec ses jambes et les pulvérisa d'un seul coup de pied.

Puis Kicklee le latteur se mit en route. Une petite marche de rien du tout, à peine quatre heures de chemin montagneux et hostiles avec des risques de glissement de terrain et autres éboulement.

Comme d'hab quoi.

Une fois la marche terminée le latteur se trouva en face d'un pont qui permettait de passer au dessus d'une rivière. Il se planta en plein milieu et attendit, les bras croisés.

_Venez, adversaires, je vous attends…_

Comme tous les jours plusieurs dresseurs passèrent sur ce pont, seul route possible vers la prochaine étape de leur voyage dans la région de Johto. A chaque fois Kicklee s'inclinait respectueusement, et se mettait en garde. Les dresseurs avaient souvent la même réaction :

-Oh ça alors, un Kicklee ! Je vais le capturer et batte le prochain champion avec ! En avant, Axoloto !

En quelques coups de pieds c'en était fini. Et cela faisait un long moment déjà que cette routine s'était installée. Mais aujourd'hui l'homme qui lui faisait face était différent. Il était grand, très grand, plus que Kicklee ne le pensait possible pour un humain. Il portait un long manteau et des bottes, et son visage était caché par un casque de bois, avec une petite ouverture pour les yeux.

L'homme s'arrêta en voyant le pokemon.

-Qui es tu ?

Le pokemon s'inclina.

-Kicklee.

-Je souhaiterais passer, Kicklee. Me laisseras tu traverser ce pont ?

**- Et qui es tu pour faire cette demande ?**

Le grand homme le regarda un instant à travers son casque.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, mais je suppose que tu veux mon nom. Je suis Sajin Komamura. Tu sembles être un guerrier, ais je tort ?

Pour toute réponse le latteur se mit en garde.

-je vois. En ce cas j'arrive.

L'homme se mit à courir ce qui surpris le pokemon qui s'attendait à ce qu'il envoie un membre de son équipe. Un poing puissant s'abattit sur lui et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kicklee reçut une blessure.

-Oooorrraaaaaa !

Komamura se lança dans une série de coup de poings que le pokemon esquiva par de petit saut arrière, puis sans prévenir il fit un saut périlleux arrière et se retrouva sur ses mains. Il se mit à tournoyer, forçant le shinigami à reculer. Il sauta et se retrouva derrière son adversaire, et sauta pour lui asséner un coup de genoux dans le casque. L'attaque fit reculer Komamura, qui reculât davantage quand un coup de pied le percuta en pleine poitrine. Kicklee sauta et lança un grand coup de pied retourné…

Mais son adversaire lui attrapa la jambe.

-OOOOOOOOOH !

Komamura se retourna et dans une projection puissante plaqua le pokemon au sol. Il attendit que le latteur se soit relevé pour foncer sur lui.

-TENKEN !

Heureusement pour lui, Kicklee connaissait détection, ce qui lui permit d'esquiver avant d'enchaîner avec mawashi geri.

-Kick LEEEEEEEEEE !

L'homme au casque bloqua son coup en croisant les bras devant lui avant de contre attaquer en attrapant Kicklee. Il le souleva, et lui donna un monstrueux coup de boule au même moment ou le pokemon plaçait un violent coup de genoux dans les côtes de son ennemi.

Les deux adversaires s'effondrèrent, haletant, incapable de bouger.

-Tu es un combattant… d'honneur Kicklee. Je suis ravi d'avoir lutté contre toi.

Il se releva avec difficulté.

**-J'avais jamais vu d'humain capable d'encaisser autant. Tu es unique en ton genre, Sajin Komamura.**

Assis en plein milieu du pont, le shinigami peinait à se remémorer son arrivé en ce lieu peuplé de créatures étranges. Il n'y a pas si longtemps encore il tentait de raisonner Tosen son ami de toujours quand un reiatsu titanesque s'était fait sentir et l'avait englouti. A son réveil il portait des vêtements humains et son visage était recouvert par son casque de bois. Il en déduisit que les gens de ce monde n'étaient pas habitués à la vue d'un individu tel que lui. Il tenta de repérer le reiatsu des autres mais s'aperçut bien vite qu'il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir. N'ayant pas d'autres options il se mit à marcher, se demandant ou pouvait bien être passer tous les autres, taïcho comme espadas. C'est en réfléchissant qu'il avait pris sans le savoir le petit chemin forestier qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à Kicklee.

En le voyant sa première idée fut qu'il faisait face à une nouvelle sorte de hollow : l'absence de bouche et de nez, les mains à trois doigts… l'apparence déroutante de la créature acheva de le convaincre que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, ni une illusion d'Aizen.

Maintenant que le combat était terminé il avait compris. Pas de hollow dans ce monde, pas de shinigami, juste ces créatures étranges qui parlaient une langue composée de leur nom.

-Dis moi Kicklee, y a-t-il d'autres hommes ici ?

Le pokemon lui adressa un regard un peu surpris avant de lui indiquer la route derrière le pont. L'homme le remercia en s'inclinant puis il continua sa route.

Pris d'un sentiment qui le laissait perplexe et curieux, le latteur finit par décider de suivre l'humain…

Komamura, lui, était complètement enchanté par ce qu'il voyait. Devant lui une immense ville s'étalait sous un ciel bleu azur, avec sur la droite de la route un grand panneau :

Bienvenue à Doublonville !

Le capitaine passa le reste de la journée à explorer cette ville immense et lumineuse, allant de magasin en échoppe, en passant par le parc (monsieur n'allez pas dans les hautes herbes !) et le club de pokefoot.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte la nuit était tombée. Alors que le shinigami se demandait ou il allait bien pouvoir passer la nuit, un bruit de lutte attira son attention. Le son provenait d'une étroite ruelle mal éclairée. Il s'y engagea.

Au bout d'un moment il entendit des voix.

-Lai… lai… laissez moi tranquille !

-Ta gueule ! Envoie ton fric et tes pokemon ! Ou mes potes et moi on t'arrange le portrait !

Inutile de chercher plus loin, cet échantillon de la conversation avait suffit à mettre Komamura de très mauvaises humeur.

-ASSEZ !

La voix imposante du capitaine fit sursauter les trois individus, habillés de vêtements sombres avec un grand R dessus.

-T'es qui toi ?

-Je suis Sajin Komamura et je ne vous laisserais pas continuer !

-Ben voyons, fit l'un des sbires avec le sourire, et tu vas faire quoi tout seul, blaireau ?

Dans un bel ensemble chacun des hommes lança une balle rouge et blanche qui libéra trois créatures.

-Nosfé !

-Smogo !

-Rattata !

Le plus jeune des sbires se tourna vers leur victime, une petite fille avec un togépi dans les bras.

-Bouge pas, on fini ce crétin et on reviens à toi juste après.

Komamura grogna et s'apprêta à se lancer sur ses ennemis quand un ombre le survola et écrasa la chauve souris d'un puissant coup de pied.

-Merci de me prêter assistance, noble guerrier.

-**C'est normal.**

Le latteur était encore fatigué de son combat contre le taïcho, mais il restait encore un adversaire de taille.

-Oh merde un Kicklee ! Et mon pokemon est déjà KO !

-T'es vraiment un minable, Rattata charge !

-Smogo, détritus maintenant !

Un simple saut suffit à esquiver les deux attaques. Kicklee allongea sa jambe gauche et frappa le rat sur le crâne avant d'effectuer une roulade pour se retrouver derrière le type poison. Un coup de genoux l'envoya s'encastrer dans le mur, le mettant hors combat.

Les trois sbires rappelèrent leur pokemon.

-On se reverra mec, t'as pas idée de ce que tu viens de faire ! La team Rocket te fera la peau !

Ils prirent la fuite la queue entre les jambes.

-Hm, minables, grimaça Komamura, en tout cas merci de ton aide Kicklee. Souhaites tu rester avec moi ? J'ai le sentiment que cette team Rocket n'as pas fini de causer des problèmes.

Le pokemon croisa les bras, puis accepta et tendit sa main.

Komamura la saisit et la fente de son casque laissait voir e sourire qui brillait dans ses yeux.

-Heu… fit la petite fille, merci pour le coup de main monsieur !

-Mais c'était normal petite. Ces gens n'avaient aucun honneur. Par contre, connais tu un endroit ou dormir ? Je viens à peine d'arriver en ville.

-Pas de problème, vous allez dormir chez moi^^ et je m'appelle Asae !

* * *

Et voilà, le dernier perso de cette fic viens de trouver son coéquipier numéro un. J'aime bien l'esprit samouraï de Komamura et Kicklee est mon type combat préféré, j'ai trouvé qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Ce qui est advenu des autres vous sera révélé dans le prochain chap qui arrivera je sais pas quand car ma rentrée c'est demain (snif). Le prochain chap devrait, j'espère, répondre à des questions et en lever d'autres.

La prochaine fois : le Conclave.


	18. le Conclave

Salut tout le monde, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre^^ j'espère que ça plaira. Je pense que ce chapitre va répondre à des questions et en poser de nouvelles… enfin j'espère. On verra bien !

Réponses aux reviews :

Anonyme : t'as pas mi de nom pour ta review alors je t'appelle comme ça. Stalgamin est une femelle et j'ai pas mis les persos que tu a cité car je ne les apprécie que peu. En plus sa ferait beaucoup avec tous les autres.

Celia Uchiha : salut ! Ravi que ça te plaise^^ je pensais qu'un type combat irait bien avec lui alors pop, Kicklee est arrivé !

Hotaru : on a les mêmes préférences^^ ta rentrée s'est bien passée ?

Maylilin-chan : merci de ton soutien. Maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'a t'inscrire et à toi aussi écrire de grandes aventures^^ et je suis un sadique, pas une mais bon tu pouvais pas savoir.

Carokamiya : feu/combat c'est pas mal ouais, avant je prenais toujours le type eau mais dans la cinquième G il est bof. Je trouve que Kicklee a du style.

Little Hazelnut : tu ne parles pas toute seule, je t'écoute moi^^ c'est pas la joie on dirait, j'espère que ce chap va te réchauffer le cœur^^

Nekookami : Komamura aura trois pokemon, comme tous les autres mais patience, il ne peut pas les trouver d'un seul coup^^ mes condoléances pour ton Léopardus.

On se retrouve en bas ! Italique = pensée

* * *

Chapitre 18 : le Conclave

Quelque part au dessus de l'océan, dans une région située sur aucune carte, une grande tempête fait rage. Le ciel noir et zébré d'éclairs crache sa fureur accompagnée d'une pluie diluvienne aux gouttes glaciales. Au milieu de ce déchaînement on peut voir une sorte de petite créature voler haut dans le ciel. Elle laisse derrière elle une traînée d'étincelles.

Soudain un éclair passe un peu trop près et la créature doit faire un écart.

-_Ouh il y va fort ! Je ferais mieux de plonger._

La créature s'entoure alors d'une petite bulle rose et plonge sous l'eau. Ici c'est plus calme, et elle ne met pas longtemps à trouver la cause de cette tempête.

-Hey, Kyogre ! Comment ça va ?

-Oooooh, bonjour Mew, c'est un plaisir de te voir ! Je me porte bien, et toi ?

-Super ! Je suis tout excité, c'est pas souvent qu'Il demande un conclave ! Je suis sûr que ça a un rapport avec les étrangers que nous a envoyé Palkia !

-Certainement. Ah, regarde, nous sommes arrivé.

Le seigneur des océans et le petit chat rose se tenaient devant une grotte sous marine. Ils suivirent un long passage soigneusement entretenu par des corayons qui s'inclinèrent bien bas devant eux. Une fois le passage franchi, le duo arriva dans une crique à ciel ouvert, aménagée pour accueillir de nombreux, imposants et puissants individus. Kyogre fit dépasser sa tête hors de l'eau tandis que Mew fit éclater sa bulle et vola tranquillement jusqu'à son perchoir, en forme de panier et recouvert d'un duvet fin et chaud.

-Mmmmmh ! La température est parfaire !

-Je suis content que cela te plaise, dit une voix calme et emplie de douceur.

Le chat rose se retourna et souris.

-Bonjour Arceus ! T'as l'air en forme !

Le pokemon Alpha, le dieu, hocha la tête.

-Oui, répondit il, je me sens bien. Je sens les autres arriver. Je vais pouvoir faire l'Appel.

Il s'envola avec grâce et atterrit sur un promontoire rocheux.

-Bien ! Voyons qui est là… Artikodin, Electhor, Sulfura ?

Il avait posé la question au moment ou trois oiseaux majestueux se posaient sur leur perchoir.

-Nous sommes là, Père.

-Ho-oh, Lugia ?

-Présent, répondirent d'une même voix l'arc en ciel et le gardien des courants. Les trois chiens avaient malheureusement des affaires urgentes à régler, ils te prient de bien vouloir excuser leur absence. Et nous n'avons pu joindre Celebi.

-Pas de problème. Regirock, Registeel, Regice ?

Une série de bruit étrange lui répondit alors que les trois golems sortaient du sol et prenaient place.

-Merci. Latios et Latias ?

-Yep yep ! On est là ! Répondirent les deux dragons, volants à toutes vitesse et dans tous les sens.

Soudain le soleil se mit à briller plus fort, tandis qu'a l'extérieur des vibrations se font sentir.

-Ah, je crois que Groudon est arrivé.

-Oui Père, dit le gardien des continents de sa voix caverneuse en sortant peu à peu de l'eau, je suis là.

Juste après un grand dragon vert descendit en suivant une trajectoire en spirale, puis se posa entre Kyogre et Groudon.

-Suis-je en retard Père ?

-Rayquaza, le plus zélé de tous. Non, tu n'es pas en retard.

-Tant mieux !

Arceus eu un petit rire, avant de continuer.

-Jirachi et Deoxys ?

L'air brilla un moment, puis deux pokemon apparurent.

-Nous sommes ici, ça faisait longtemps Papa !

-Pèèèère, je suis làààà.

-Très bien, répliqua Arceus. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra un peu plus fort.

-Palkia, Dialga… et Giratina.

La crique trembla tandis que des entités capables de refaire l'univers sortaient de leurs dimensions respectives. Le Temps et l'Espace apparurent devant l'Alpha, et mirent genoux à terre.

-Père, nous répondons à l'appel.

Le Renégat, lui, ne s'inclinât pas.

-Je suis venu, comme promis.

-Et j'en suis ravi mon fils, vraiment.

-Hm, répliqua Giratina, avant de prendre sa place sous le regard méfiant des autres.

La terre continua de s'ouvrir laissant passer deux créatures imposantes.

-Pardon pour le retard, Arceus sama.

-GOIOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII OÏ.

-Je ne vous avais pas encore appelé, Heatran et Regigigas. Vous êtes pile à l'heure.

-Ah ouais cool ! Aie ! Doucement Régi, c'est bon…

-Toujours en train de vous chamailler on dirait. Bonjour Père, c'est un immense plaisir de vous revoir.

-Cresselia, ma fille. Où sont les petits ?

-Phione, Manaphy, Shaymin et Victini dorment Père. Je leur ferais un compte rendu.

-Très bien. Darkrai ?

-Ici, Père, répondit le seigneur des cauchemars en sortant d'une ombre à l'extrémité gauche de la crique, les Ténèbres répondent à l'Appel.

Arceus ferma les yeux un instant puis eut un mince sourire.

-Apparemment Cobaltium et ses frères ont des ennuis avec des dresseurs de la team Rocket. Ils ne viendront pas. Demeteros et ses frères s'occupent actuellement du Jardin de Vie et cette tâche requiert leur présence permanente. Il ne reste que vous deux, Reshiram et Zekrom.

Une boule de feu et une autre de foudre se matérialisèrent à l'extrémité droite de la crique et deux silhouettes massives en sortirent.

-Nous voici, Père tout puissant.

Tous les légendaires étaient installés en arc de cercle face à Arceus.

Le Père en question sourit puis tourna la tête vers la silhouette féline à moitié cachée dans l'ombre qui siégeait juste à sa droite.

-Tous ceux qui pouvaient venir sont là. Tes doutes étaient infondés, Mewtwo.

-On dirait bien, répondit le plus puissant d'entre eux, dans ce cas commençons sans plus attendre, Arceus.

-Exact. Mes enfants, je déclare ce Conclave… OUVERT !

A cette phrase les légendaires se raidirent et l'attention monta d'un cran. Il était courant que les gardiens de ce monde garde des contacts, mais il était extrêmement rare qu'un Conclave, une assemblée au grand complet, soit convoquée. Et par Arceus qui plus est.

-Il y a peu, Palkia a envoyé dans notre monde des étrangers, des combattants dont les pouvoirs mettaient en danger la barrière entre les dimensions.

-Ces crétins mettent en dangers des choses dont ils n'ont même pas conscience ! Pourquoi ne pas simplement les détruire ?

-La violence est hors de question Giratina. Ton frère a décidé de les soumettre à notre jugement. C'est un choix que j'approuve, mais quel est votre avis à tous ?

-Il est trop tôt pour les juger, dit Kyogre, ils viennent à peine d'arriver. Laissons leur du temps avant d'envoyer nos agents les tester.

-L'une de mes meilleurs agents est avec l'un deux, répliqua Artikodin, elle le garde sous sa surveillance permanente et envoie des rapports par Cadoizo. Elle estime qu'il ne présente pas de danger.

-Ne généralise pas à partir d'un seul exemple, frère, dit Rayquaza. Ce Toshiro me semble honnête, mais je n'ai aucune confiance en ce Gin, ou encore ce Zaraki. Les rapports sur eux sont loin d'être élogieux.

Les pokemons commencèrent alors à se quereller concernant la démarche à suivre. Au bout d'un moment Mewtwo décroisa les bras et s'avança, faisant taire tous les autres.

-Je m'occuperais personnellement de Kurosaki Ichigo. Pour les autres, les moins occupés d'entre nous comme par exemple Darkrai ou Artikodin peuvent les surveiller eux-mêmes. Pour tous les autres, nous avons nos agents. Je propose également que les trois golems aillent « tester » la conviction de trois de nos nouveaux arrivants. Q'en pensez vous ?

Les légendaires pesèrent un instant le pour et le contre, puis ils donnèrent leur accord. Les trois golems discutèrent entre eux puis firent part de leur décision au félin violet.

-Bien, Regice s'occupera d'Inoue Orihime, Regirock testera Yoruichi Shihoin et Registeel affrontera Sajin Komamura. Une fois cela fait, ils testeront les trois arrancars. Nous sommes tous d'accord ?

-Oui, mais je me réserve le droit de juger Aizen Sosuke moi-même. Tu y vois un inconvénient ?

-Aucun, Giratina, absolument aucun.

-Ce droit appartient à Père, et uniquement à lui !

-Tu veux essayer de m'en empêcher, Dialga ?

- ASSEZ ! Dans ce cas, dit Arceus, nous savons tous ce que nous devons faire. En ce qui me concerne je vais partir étudier la distorsion avec Palkia. Giratina, j'aurais peut être besoin de toi.

-Grumf… d'accord Père, maugréa le pokemon Renégat.

Et c'est sur cette décision que le Conclave pris fin. De leur côté, les shinigamis et les espadas n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui leur tomberait dessus dans un avenir proche, alors qu'ils découvraient peu à peu un monde immense aux règles nouvelles.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas endormi devant… c'était chiant ?

Au fait j'ai publié un nouveau chapitre de « la puissance à tout prix ! », donnez moi quelques reviews, ne serait ce que pour le dire d'arrêter d'écrire…

A la prochaine dans : en route pour le premier badge !


	19. En route pour le premier badge !

Salut les gens ! Comment va depuis la dernière fois ?je profite de mes vacances pour me reposer un peu, a par que la ps3 a l'air HS… dommage. Sans plus vous faire attendre voici les réponses aux reviews :

Coconut : on dirait qu'il y a eu quelques incompréhensions… il n'y aura pas de combat, pas dans l'immédiat. Les persos sont très loin d'avoir le niveau. Inspi et pitié sont avec moi, je dispenserai la seconde avec sagesse. Content que t'ai aimé !

Carokamiya : ça avance à son rythme, lentement mais sûrement. Je me demande ce qu'ils vont nous faire pour la sixième génération… des ampoules ? Des vers de terre ? wait and see^^

ChaoticHollow : les agents des légendes sont des pokemons sauvages d'ailleurs il y en a au moins un qui est clairement identifié. Je n'ai pas songé au moment par rapport aux versions, je dirais que ça prend place pendant la 5ème à part que les 2 dragons sont déjà éveillés. Pour Kyurem c'était volontaire, tu verras… reste dans le coin la suite sera encore plus intéressante !

Celia Uchiha : désolé pour les oublis à part pour Kyurem c'était involontaire. Je suis content que tu ne te sois pas assoupie^^

Chu : envoyer les shinigamis chez les pokemons était une décision de Palkia. Arceus ne fait que solliciter l'avis de ses enfants même si il a le dernier mot (c'est un dieu après tout). J'attends tes reviews pour tous les chapitres maintenant, attention !

Hotaru : tu n'as pas dormi dans le couloir au moins ? Je suis un peu triste que t'ai décroché mais oui c'était nécessaire à la suite de l'histoire.

Nekookami : Mewtwo est le meilleur, le plus classe de tous et le plus puissant et… et je vais m'arrêter là, je pourrais continuer toute la journée mais c'est pas le but^^ oui je connais le point culture sur lui, c'était puissant comme vanne ! Je n'avais rien prévu de spécial pour Lugia mais comme il a l'air de te plaire je pense que je vais étoffer un peu son rôle. Il pourra te dire merci^^ Giratina vs Zaraki ? Pas sur que le monde soit prêt pour ça !

Allez, on se retrouve en bas ! En gras c'est les paroles des pokemons.

* * *

Chapitre 19 : en route pour le premier badge !

En cette matinée ensoleillée un jeune garçon aux cheveux orange se promène sur un sentier.

-UN JOUR JE SERAIIIIIIIIIIS LE MEILLEUR DRESSEUUUUUUR, JE ME BATTRAIS SANS RÉPIIIIIIIIT ! NANANA NANA NA NA…

Derrière lui deux silhouettes plus petites suivent péniblement, les mains sur les oreilles.

**-Putain tu me rappelles pourquoi on le suit déjà, Salamèche ?**

**-Ah pardon Embrylex, ça avait l'air d'être une bonne idée sur le coup…**

Cela fait une semaine que les deux petits pokemon ont été sauvés par le shinigami au grand cœur. Lorsqu'il est arrivé à Bonaugure, petit village tranquille, un scientifique nommé Sorbier l'a accueilli et lui a appris les rudiments du combat et de la capture pokemon.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur.

-De rien c'est tout naturel ! Et puis ma petite fille est partie en voyage elle aussi il y a quelques temps, alors tout ça me rend un peu nostalgique !

Ichigo est donc reparti avec en main un pokédex, sans oublié ses pokéballs, la ceinture qui va avec et tout un matériel de camping gracieusement donné par le prof.

La semaine s'était écoulée tranquillement, Ichigo avait décidé d'attendre avant de capturer son premier pokémon. D'abord il devait entraîner Salamèche et Embrylex sans oublier son but : retrouver tout le monde et rentrer chez lui.

Après une énième victoire contre un Étourmi, le shinigami avait décidé qu'il était temps de partir à la conquête de la Ligue. La notoriété apporté par le titre de vainqueur lui permettrait d'être facilement repérable, et si il y avait d'autres personnes de son monde elles le trouveraient plus facilement.

Il s'était donc mis en route, ses deux pokemons hors de leur ball pour profiter du soleil, et s'était mis à chanter.

…

Enfin, à brailler comme un âne !

**-Mais y s'arrête jamais ! Salamèche, roussis lui le derrière !**

**-Mais on peut pas c'est notre dresseur !**

**-Si jamais il nous ressort le pokérap encore une fois …**

Les hurlements de Kurosaki s'arrêtèrent quand ce dernier remarqua du mouvement dans les hautes herbes. Rapidement un gosse d'environ douze ans en sorti.

-AHA ! Tu es tombé dans mon piège ! Je te défi en combat pokémon !

-Ok ! répondit Ichigo de façon enthousiaste, c'est parti !

-Étourmi je te choisis !

En avant embrylex !

**-Yosha ! À moi de jouer !**

Les deux adversaires se regardent un instant sans ciller, puis le gamin s'écrie :

-Vas y Étourmi ! Attaque charge maintenant !

L'oiseau s'élance alors vers son opposant qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

-Maintenant Embrylex ! Interrompt le avec Groz'Yeux !

Le pokémon peaupierre fronce les sourcils et soumet son ennemi à un regard intense, ce qui baisse sa défense en plus de le troubler. Le petit pokémon vol rate sa cible et s'écrase au sol.

-Non ! Étourmi !

-Maintenant ! Utilise Morsure !

Embrylex se jette sur le pauvre oiseau et mord sauvagement son aile droite. Le pigeon émet de petits cris de douleur aigus avant de parvenir tant bien que mal à se libérer.

-Vite, utilise jet de sable !

Avec son aile valide le type vol envoie un courant d'air sur le sol ce qui fait voler la poussière dans les yeux du type sol.

-Si tu crois nous avoir avec ça, t'as tout faux ! Embrylex, Morsure encore une fois !

Son compagnon se jette une fois de plus sur son adversaire et lui mord l'autre aile. Cette fois ci Étourmi s'effondre, vaincu.

-Ouais, super travail Embrylex !

-**Bah je commence à avoir l'habitude tu sais.**

-Grr, attends un peu pour voir ! C'est pas terminé ! En avant, Keunotor !

La ball libère un étrange rat, plus gros que les spécimens violets qu'Ichigo a déjà croisé, de couleur beige. Il semble motivé et lance à Embrylex un regard de défi.

-Ok, dans ce cas, revient Embrylex. Salamèche à toi de jouer !

Le petit lézard rouge pris la place de son compagnon, et ils se tapèrent dans la main au passage. Ichigo sourit : cette complicité entre ses pokémons lui plaisait beaucoup.

-Bien ! Commence avec Rugissement !

-Réplique avec Boule armure !

Le petit cri poussé par le lézard diminua la force de son ennemi qui se roula en boule pour monter sa résistance. Après ce tour d'échauffement, le gamin décida de passer à l'attaque.

-Lance charge, maintenant !

-Contre avec griffe !

Les combattants se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Le petit rat toucha le lézard au ventre et ce dernier griffa la tête de son adversaire.

-On va en finir ! Attaque flammèche !

Salamèche inspira puis relâcha une fine pluie de petites flammes sur son opposant qui malgré sa défense améliorée encaissa sérieusement. Il tenta de charger à nouveau mais le type feu esquiva d'un saut sur la droite, avant d'achever son rival d'une attaque griffe sur le flanc. Le Keunotor tomba au sol, incapable de se battre.

-Non, Keunotor ! Arg, je t'aurais une prochaine fois !

Le gosse partit alors à toute allure, et Ichigo félicita ses compagnons pour cette belle victoire. Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la ville de Charbourg, après un petit passage dans un tunnel qui ne posa aucun problème particulier, les pokémons sauvages étant trop faibles.

Une fois en ville, Ichigo se rendit au centre pokémon pour un check up complet. Dans peu de temps ils livreraient leur premier combat en arène, et si il n'était pas stressé (difficile de l'être pour ça après un face à face avec les résurrections d'Ulquiorra ou Grimmjow) il se demandait contre quoi il devrait se battre. L'infirmière Joëlle lui avait dit que la spécialité de cette arène était le type roche. Le shinigami avait donc élaboré une stratégie en conséquence, mais des conseils donné par une sorte de clone… sa semblait douteux. Et puis l'excuse de la fratrie nombreuse…

En ce début d' après midi le shinigami décida qu'il était temps. Il se rendit jusqu'à l'arène et entra. A l'intérieur se trouva un terrain parsemé de rochers. Une jeune fille vint rapidement à sa rencontre.

-Bonjour ! Vous venez pour défier le champion j'imagine ?

-Oui. Il est là ?

-Tout à fait ! Répondit une voix jeune et enthousiaste. Ichigo tourna la tête vers l'autre côté du terrain et vit un jeune homme en tenue de mineur.

-Salut ! Je m'appelle Pierrick ! Excuse ma tenue je reviens à peine d'une séance de fouille. C'est ton premier combat contre un champion d'arène ? Et quel est ton nom ?

Ichigo fit oui de la tête tout en se présentant.

-Je vois. Prend place ici, l'arbitre va énoncer les règles.

Les deux dresseurs se mirent en position tandis que la jeune fille se mettait un peu en hauteur sur les gradins déserts.

-Le combat d'aujourd'hui opposera le champion Pierrick au challenger. Le champion utilisera trois pokemon et n'aura pas le droit à la substitution. Le challenger pourra utiliser tous ses pokemons et faire un changement durant le match ! Dresseurs préparez vous ! 3… 2… 1…

COMMENCEZ !

Ichigo et Pierrick lancèrent une ball au même moment.

-Racaillou je te choisi !

-En avant Embrylex !

Dans un flot de lumière rouge les deux pokemons se matérialisèrent. Ichigo resta dubitatif un petit moment.

… Un caillou avec un visage et des bras ? Sérieux ?

-Puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir prendre l'initiative, on va y aller ! Racaillou, charge !

-Merde ! Embrylex vite saute vers la droite !

Son pokemon évita aisément l'attaque plutôt lente et atterrit avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-Ok, maintenant gros'yeux !

Le regard du pokemon peaupierre diminua la défense de Racaillou.

-Bonne idée mais ça ne suffira pas ! Racaillou charge encore une fois !

-Esquive par le haut !

Encore une fois Embrylex évita sans difficulté le pokemon adverse.

-Maintenant morsure !

L'attaque toucha son but et Racaillou étouffa un cri de douleur avant de repousser son opposant d'un coup de poing.

-Racaillou, boule armure !

Embrylex morsure encore une fois !

Malgré la montée de défense on pouvait voir que le caillou commençait à fatiguer.

-Ok Racaillou, c'est le moment ! Utilise ampleur !

Le petit pokemon leva les bras et frappa le sol avec ses poings, cousant un mini séisme d'ampleur 4. Le choc secoua rudement Embrylex, qui trouva cependant la force de finir le travail d'une attaque morsure bien placée.

-Racaillou ne peut plus se battre ! La victoire revient à Embrylex et Ichigo !

-Tu tiens le coup Embrylex ? demanda Ichigo avec un air inquiet.

**-Ah ! Pas de problème**, répondit son partenaire avec le sourire, **au suivant !**

-C'est un bon début… allez, go Onix !

Cette fois ci la ball libéra un immense serpent de roche qui regardait son adversaire du haut se son imposante taille. Embrylex, les bras ballants et les yeux écarquillé, déglutit.

-**oh. Merde…**

En avant Onix, attaque jet de pierre !

Le serpent de roche frappa le sol de sa queue faisant voler des débris vers son ennemi, qui eut toutes les peines du monde à esquiver. Ça avait l'air de bien se passer pour Embrylex quand celui-ci se prit le pied dans un caillou et tomba.

-Maintenant Onix, charge !

-Embrylex, esquive sur la gauche et morsure !

-Malgré sa fatigue le petit type roche parvint à esquiver de justesse la masse de son adversaire et se jeta sur son visage pour mordre la corne sur sa tête. Le grand pokemon commença a secouer sa tête pour chasser ce rival gênant mais Embrylex s'accrochait de toutes ses forces, enlevant peu à peu de l'énergie à Onix.

-C'est bien Embrylex continue comme ça !

-Assez joué, Onix, armure maintenant !

Le serpenroc durçit son corps, et ne sentit plus l'attaque du pokemon ennemi. Un dernier coup de tête le m fit tomber et Onix l'envoya valser d'une attaque charge.

-Embrylex est hors combat ! La victoire est à Pierrick et Onix !

-Ichigo, qui avait pris son partenaire dans ses bras, le rappela et se releva, une expression déterminée sur le visage.

-Pas encore ! À toi, Salamèche !

Le petit lézard fit son entrée, prêt à venger son compagnon.

-Un pokemon feu ? Ce n'est pas le choix le plus sage mais si tu es sur de toi… Onix lance jet de pierre !

-Esquive et lance rugissement !

Le type feu sauta de gauche à droite tout en poussant un cri, évitant l'attaque tout en affaiblissant son ennemi.

-Ok maintenant flammèche !

Les petites flammes touchèrent leur cible, mais sans grand succès.

-Aha ! Il en faut bien plus que ça pour faire fondre mon pokemon ! Onix charge !

-Salamèche, vite saute sur sa tête et griffe le jusqu'à ce qu'il cède !

Une fois encore le serpent de pierre se retrouva avec un pokemon sur la tête. Heureusement qu'il l'avait dure ! Les attaques de Salamèche étaient quasiment inefficaces mais à force elles faisaient leur effet.

-Assez ! Lance grincement !

Les roches qui composaient le corps d'Onix se mirent à tourner, produisant un horrible grincement qui força Salamèche à se boucher les oreilles. Il perdit sa stabilité et tomba.

-Onix, finis le avec charge !

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du shinigami.

-Salamèche, éclate roc maintenant !

- Quoi !

Le petit lézard bondit, banda les muscles de sa patte droite et frappa le poitrail de son ennemi. Ce fut un coup critique, et l'immense serpent de pierre s'effondra sans un fracas de tous les diables.

-Onix est hors combat ! La victoire revient à Salamèche et Ichigo !

-Yes ! Bravo Salamèche je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! Heureusement que ce type dans la grotte nous a donné la CS...

-**T'inquiète pas Ichigo, je m'occupe de tout !**

Bravo, bravo, s'exclama Pierrick, l'air amusé. C'est rare que je doive faire appel à lui. Allez, c'est mon dernier pokemon ! En avant, Kranidos !

La ball libéra ce qui semblait être un petit dinosaure à l'aire farouche.

-Et c'est partit ! Kranidos utilise puissance !

-Salamèche, lance rugissement !

-Cette fois ça ne marchera pas ! Kranidos vas y avec coup d'boule !

Le dinosaure fonça tête baissée vers sa cible.

-Salamèche tien toi prêt… attends encore un peu…

Le type roche se rapprochait dangereusement…

-Maintenant ! Esquive et envoie éclate roc !

Le type feu se jeta sur le côté et frappa le crâne de son adversaire au passage. Ce dernier continua tout droit et s' encastra dans le mur. Il en sorti sans problème, l'air pas dérangé du tout.

-Jolie stratégie, dommage que sa tête soit encore plus dure que celle d'Onix ! Kranidos, envoie lui encore un coup d'boule !

-Esquive et tente flammèche !

-Pas cette fois ci ! Kranidos, tourne !

A la stupeur d'Ichigo et Salamèche le type roche ralentit légèrement et prit un virage serré. Il percuta le lézard et l'envoya valser. Il s'écrasa contre le mur plus loin.

-Salamèche ! Répond moi !

**-Oui j'chui là, t'en fait pas.**

Ichigo soupira de soulagement, avant de prendre un air concentré.

-Bien maintenant lance rugissement.

-Kranidos ne lui laisse pas le temps ! Relance coup de boule !

Heureusement pour Ichigo Salamèche fut plus rapide et son cri fit effet. Il n'eut par contre pas le temps d'esquiver et encaissa un autre coup de boule. Il parvient cependant à placer un éclate roc sur la nuque de son ennemi, qui accusa le coup.

Les deux pokemons reprirent leur place. Kranidos montraient des signes de fatigues, mais rien à voir avec Salamèche qui semblait vraiment mal en point.

-Salamèche tu crois que tu peux tenir le coup ?

Le petit lézard se retourna.

**-A 100% ! Je vais gagner, pour toi et Embrylex !**

Soudain la flamme sur sa queue brûla avec bien plus d'intensité qu'avant.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, se demanda Ichigo. Il sortit son pokédex et le pointa sur son compagnon.

-Ce pokemon vient d'activer sa capacité spéciale brasier. Ses attaques feu sont plus puissantes.

-Alors on va jouer le tout pour le tout ! Salamèche, fonce lui dessus !

-Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu prépares, mais j'arrive ! Kranidos, coup d'boule puissance max !

Les deux pokemons se fonçaient dessus à toute vitesse, la collision promettait d'être puissante !

Soudain, à la dernière seconde, Ichigo hurla.

-SAUTE ET FLAMMÈCHE PUISSANCE MAX !

Son pokemon s'exécuta et noya son rival sous un torrent de petites flammes rendues plus efficaces par sa capacité. Kanidos poursuivit sa course jusque dans le mur, d'où il ne bougea plus.

-Kranidos est hors combat ! La victoire revient au challenger Ichigo et à ses pokemon !

-OUAIS ! On a gagné !

Des applaudissements retentirent. Le champion s'approcha d'Ichigo avec un grand sourire.

-Bravo ! C'était un des matchs les plus intenses que j'ai jamais disputé. Je te donne la CT 76, il s'agit de l'attaque piège de roc. Tu pourras l'apprendre à Embrylex, elle consiste à répandre des rochers coupant sur le terrain pour blesser tout nouvel arrivant ennemi. Et tu gagnes aussi le badge charbon ainsi que le droit d'utiliser ta CS en dehors des combats, toute mes félicitations !

Ichigo s'inclina et remercia le champion avant de dire qu'il devait aller de toute urgence au centre pokemon.

-Ne t'en fais pas trop, tes pokemons sont solides et vous m'avez l'air très liés. Continue comme ça et tu n'auras aucun mal à te qualifier pour la ligue.

-Merci de vos encouragements, Pierrick-san.

Suite à sa victoire, le shinigami se dirigea vers le centre pokemon. Là il confia Salamèche et Embrylex à l'infirmière Joëlle et se posa sur un banc en attendant. Une fois la guérison de ses pokemons terminée, il monta dans l'une des chambres réservées aux dresseurs et fit sortir ses compagnons. Tandis que ces derniers jouaient, le jeune homme tournait et retournait le badge entre ses doigts, l'air pensif.

Dehors, une silhouette perchée sur un arbre l'observait. Un pokemon oiseau se posa près de la silhouette.

-Mewtwo- sama prendra bientôt le relais.

-Compris. Va lui dire que le gamin vient de gagner le premier badge de Sinnoh.

-A vos ordres.

-L'oiseau décolla, laissant la silhouette aux yeux d'un rose violacé seule. Au bout d'un moment, cette dernière s'évanouit dans l'obscurité, sans laisser aucune trace de sa présence…

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini. Ouah, c'est sûrement le chap. le + long que j'ai écrit ! en espérant que ça vous ait plu !

La prochaine fois : je vais la tuer !


	20. Je vais la tuer !

Coucou tout le monde ! C'est les vacances alors j'en profite pour écrire un petit bout de chapitre, histoire de vous donner matière à occuper un peu vos soirées. Après le Père Castor, voilà le Père Freak^^.

Navré de ne pas avoir écrit plus tôt mais j'avais des dossiers d'examen à préparer et ça prend masse de temps.

Allez, réponses aux reviews :

Chu : la dernière fois Sacha a gagné avec un type électrique, encore plus improbable. Alors bon, je me suis dit autant rester dans le délire. Je suis content que c'a t'ai plu !

Celia Uchiha : je sais ça a pris du temps. Et oui il y aura des combats entre les persos, ce serait pas drôle sinon. Reste dans le coin^^

Nekookami : j'aime beaucoup tes grosses reviews, elles sont drôles. J'en retiens que ça t'a plu. Je ne sais pas trop ce que fera Lugia, mais il peut toujours me servir pour l'intro d'un chapitre. Et Mewtwo est le meilleur de tous, c'est l'évidence même. La suite va te plaire aussi je crois.

metsfan101: thanks! You know you're my first english reviewer! Does it mean I'm famous? (Joke)

Coconut : ah, on peut pas être shinigami remplacent et chanteur, faut choisir^^

Cerise-san : toi aussi t'as encore le souvenir du générique en tête ? Fan de Mew hein ? C'est acceptable, il est plutôt mignon et fort en même temps.

Little Hazelnut : la ps3 va attendre un certain temps avant d'aller en réparation. Et je suis content que tu trouves ce chapitre sympa.

Hotaru : ouf je me rassure. J'ai pensé que pour sa première fois il valait mieux que Ichigo gagne, pour sa confiance en lui.

Les paroles des pokemon sont en italique. Allez, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 20 : je vais la tuer !

C'est pas possible.

Non. Pas à ce point là.

_-Il y a forcément une explication… Un test ! C'est un test envoyé par les dieux !_

-Oh, regarde Pikachu ! Ce chemin à l'air sympa !

La petite souris lève la tête et observe. Devant elle se dresse une route obscure emplie de nids de poules, encadrée par des arbres aux troncs tordus de façon sinistre et aux branches desquels pendent des Coconforts, Armulys et autres insectes qui les observent d'un air féroce.

-_… C'est une blague hein ?_

Malheureusement pour notre souris nationale, Inoue s'avança gaiement vers le chemin de la forêt en chantonnant. Le pokemon électrique, lui, enfouissait son visage dans sa patte droite.

-_C'est pas vrai…_

Et c'était comme ça depuis deux jours. Deux jours de tortures mentales d'une cruauté sans limite.

-Pikachu à table ! C'est prêt !

-_Super ! Alors on mange quoi ? Y a des pommes et des baies ?_

-Purée de morue sur son coulis de framboise, accompagné d'une sauce au roquefort !

-_… Oh putain…_

Pas convaincu ? Attendez elle a fait mieux.

-AAAAH ! Au secours Pikachu !

-_Mais comment t'as fait pour te mettre à dos toute une colonie d' Etouraptor et de Papilord ?_

-AAAAAAH !

-_AAAAAAAH !_

… Bon y avait pas que des mauvais côtés non plus, elle est très gentille, Pikachu doit bien l'admettre. Gentille et confortable, surtout quand elle le sert contre elle pour dormir…

_-Hmmm… ce moelleux…_

Bref ! Après deux jours de galère, de nourriture immangeable, de courses poursuite et de détour improbable par un volcan (non, moi non plus je ne sais pas ce que ça vient faire la dedans) le duo arrive enfin à Verchamps, ou ils se ruent sur le centre pokemon. L'infirmière leur donne une chambre et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que la souris électrique goûte à un repas digne de ce nom.

Pendant ce temps la jeune fille prend une douche relaxante tout en se demandant comment retrouver Ichigo.

-Je me demande comment vont les autres… Ishida-kun, Sado-kun… tout le monde… ou êtes vous ?

Du bruit se fait entendre, faisant se dresser les oreilles du type électrique. Inoue, prise dans ses pensées et toujours sous la douche n'a rien entendu. Le petit pokemon s'approche avec prudence de la fenêtre et aperçoit deux silhouettes en plein conciliabule. Ce sont deux jeunes humains qui parlent à voix basse. Sans savoir pourquoi Pikachu a un mauvais pressentiment…

De son côté Inoue est sortie et s'est rhabillée. Après une rapide réflexion elle décide de sortir une photo d'elle et de Kurosaki prise à l'occasion d'une fête d'anniversaire de Tatsuki. On y voit un Ichigo souriant et une Inoue aux anges car l'orangé a posé sa main droite sur son épaule.

-Pikachu, je vais demander aux gens si il n'ont pas vu Kurosaki-kun dans le coin.

-_J'arrive !_

Inoue et son compagnon sortirent donc du centre pokemon et la rouquine commença à poser des questions à toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait, photo en main. Après environ trois heures de recherches intensives, il faut se rendre à l'évidence : Kurosaki n'est pas dans cette ville.

Orihime s'assoit sur un banc, découragée. A défaut de trouver Ichigo elle sait maintenant que le monde dans lequel elle se trouve est vaste, qu'il existe plusieurs pays, avec des centaines de kilomètres à explorer, des grottes ou se perdre et des déserts à traverser.

-A ce rythme je ne le retrouverais jamais… et je ne rentrerais jamais à la maison…

Pikachu, compatissant, s'assoie sur ses genoux et pose ses petites pattes sur son ventre.

-_Ne t'en fait pas, on va le retrouver. J'en suis sur !_

Face à l'air déterminé de la souris électrique, Inoue pousse un soupir avant d'attraper Pikachu et de le poser sur son épaule.

-Merci de rester avec moi et de m'encourager. J'espère que ça ne durera pas trop longtemps, tu as à faire de ton côté aussi pas vrai ?

Le souvenir de sa petite communauté rend Pikachu nostalgique mais il se reprend vite.

-_C'est vrai, ma maison finira par me manquer aussi. Mais je t'ai fais une promesse et je compte bien la tenir._

-Ohé mam'zelle ! Y parait que tu cherches un mec ?

La jeune fille lève la tête tandis que Pikachu plaque ses oreilles vers l'arrière. En face se tiennent les deux types louches de toute à l'heure. Le premier est grand et assez musclé, les yeux noirs et une casquette de base ball sur le crâne. Le second, nettement plus petit, a les yeux bleu qui brillent d'une lueur mauvaise.

-On peut sûrement t'aider, dit le plus grand, montre la photo pour voir ?

-Inoue leur montre la photo dans un geste que l'on pourrait qualifier de prudent. Cela n'échappe pas aux deux compères qui prennent un air offusqué.

- Oy, ce n'est pas cool ça ! T'inquiète on va pas te manger. Le grand c'est Tazu et moi Akara. Et on a vu ce mec.

A ces mots le visage d'Orihime s'éclaircit.

-Vous avez vu Kurosaki-kun ! Ou est il ?

Tazu prend un air gêné.

-Bah… il s'est pris une attaque dard venin et il est pas bien mais on peut te montrer le chemin.

La rousse accepte et ne voit pas le sourire vicieux que s'échange les deux individus.

-Allez, c'est par là !

Le trio se dirige vers une allée sombre puis il tourne à droite. Pikachu remarque que les bâtiments deviennent de plus en plus grands et délabrés. Plus le temps passe et moins il aime ces gars là…

Au bout d'un moment ils arrivent devant un grand hangar.

-C'est là, fait Akara en sortant des clés de sa poche, bouge pas on t'ouvre, on avait verrouillé pour que ce mec ne fasse pas de connerie, il arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il devait aller chercher une nana. Sûrement toi.

A peine à t il ouvert qu'Inoue se jette à l'intérieur en criant « Kurosaki-kun ! » …

Mais elle se tient devant un grand vide.

Un claquement de porte la fait sursauter. Elle se retourne et regarde avec stupeur les deux complices, le petit verrouillait la porte tandis que l'autre approchait d'un air menaçant.

-Putain c'est vraiment trop bon, dit il en faisant craquer ses phalanges. Comme dit le dicton, trop bonne trop conne, ça va être une vraie partie de plaisir beauté…

-Commence pas sans moi ! Crie son camarade. La dernière était déjà crevée quand c'était mon tour !

Inoue compris qu'elle s'était fait avoir en beauté.

-Ca m'apprendra à être naïve tiens, murmure elle pour elle-même, les poings serrés.

Soudain Pikachu se jette devant elle, le poil hérissé et des éclairs sortant de ses joues.

-Oooooh, la petite merde veut faire son chaud, c'est trop drôle, dit Tazu en prenant une voix de bébé. Bon allez, on n'a pas tout l'aprèm non plus. Go, Scorvol !

-En avant, Hippopotas ! fit Akara.

Pikachu grince des temps : ses adversaires sont des types sol, ses attaques seront sans effets et Inoue n'a aucune expérience du combat.

-Hippopotas, baillement !

-Scorvol, morsure !

La sourit esquive le nuage soporifique mais crie de douleur quand les dents du la chauve souris se plantent dans sa chair. Il se reprend bien vite et lance une vive attaque qui renvoie l'Hippopotas dans les jambes de son dresseur. Mais il se relève tandis que Scorvol se met en position.

-Scorvol, direct toxik !

-Hippopotas, ampleur !

Le coup empoisonné percute le type électrique sur le crâne et l'ampleur, de niveau 6, l'envoie bouler à 15 mètres. Juste avant de s'écraser Inoue le récupère d'un superbe plongeon.

Elle se relève, l'air farouche, déterminé et effrayé.

-Assez, je sais ce que vous voulez, et vous l'aurez si vous laissez Pikachu tranquille.

-Oh tu m'excite quand tu te prend pour un bouclier, dit Tazu en se passant la langue sur les lèvres d'une façon obscène. C'est d' accord !

Alors que les deux comparses se rapprochent lentement et qu'Inoue demande à Pikachu de partir, et que la souris refuse qu'elle s'abaisse à ça pour le protéger, les vitres du hangar explosent avec fracas ! Avant que les criminels n'aient le temps de comprendre, une silhouette se jette sur leurs pokemons et les étalent d'un seul coup.

-Vous êtes vraiment des porcs ! Je vais vous faire regretter d'être né !

Quand la fumée se dissipe, Inoue se rend compte que cette voix autoritaire appartient à une jeune fille brune, un bandana rouge dans les cheveux, une veste rouge et les mains sur les hanches. Devant elle se tient un grand pokemon rouge et orange dont les poignets dégagent des flammes. Ce dernier grogne d'un air méprisant.

-Braségali ! _Vermines !_

Les deux criminels regardent le pokemon, puis se jettent sur la porte, qui refuse de s'ouvrir.

-Crétin, t'as verrouillé !

-Ta gueule ! On n'aurait pas du être dérangé !

-Oh, vous voulez sortir ? Attendez, Braségali va vous aider. Attaque pied brûleur maintenant !

Dans un grand saur le pokemon feu détruit la porte et assomme par la même occasion les deux imbéciles. La jeune fille croise les bras d'un air satisfait avant de se retourner vers Inoue.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Euh… oui je crois. Qui est tu ?

-Oh pardon ! Je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Flora !

* * *

Ta da ! Et voilà c'est fini ! Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez et pardon encore pour ma longue absence.

Le prochain chap sera : brille comme une étoile !

A +, passez de bonnes fêtes et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	21. Brille comme une étoile !

Hello tout le monde ! Après une grosse période d'exams et un stage qui commence je reviens en coup de vent pour vous poster un chapitre et vous montrer que je suis toujours en vie !

Réponses aux reviews :

Celia-D : ouaip c'est ça ! Je vais faire intervenir un peu tout le monde en fait.

Hotaru : Matsumoto c'est un cas spécial quand même… perso je préfère zapper un repas qu'essayer ce que prépare Inoue.

Little Hazelnut : je suis ravi que ça t'ai plu^^ reste dans les parages la suite sera au moins aussi intéressante !

Nekookami : tes compliments me touchent, merci. J'espère que cette très longue absence ne t'aura pas trop porté sur les nerfs. La suite arrive !

Chu : je vois qu'on a eu la même idée^^ Inoue va évoluer pour s'adapter à ce nouveau monde comme tous les persos de bleach le feront.

Agrond : merci de ton commentaire mais pourrait tu développer quand tu parles de « manque d'inspiration » ? Je constate que tu as ris, tant mieux ! et Aizen aura deux autres pokemon, je te laisse deviner lesquels… et en effet le nom écrit sur la semelle qui s'écrase sur Aizen est le nom de mon oc principal dont tu peux lire les aventures dans « Renaissance » et « Evolution »

Allez on se revoit en bas, et en italiques ce sont les pensées et en gras les paroles des pokemons. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 21 : brille comme une étoile !

-Chappy, attaque météore maintenant !

Dans la petite clairière délicatement illuminée par le rose du ciel matinal, un petit pokemon s'élance et produit de grosse étoile d'un jaune brillant. Les étoiles dansent autour de lui, en gardant une vitesse stable.

-Bien, recommence encore une fois !

La petite Laporeille shiny s'exécute, et bientôt des cercles de météores étincelants dansent autour d'elle.

-Super ! Et maintenant utilise doux baiser !

Le pokemon pose sa petite patte droite sur ses lèvres et dans un clin d'œil lance sa technique. Des petits cœurs s'additionnent alors aux météores et le tout danse comme les anneaux d'un atome dont Chappy serait le centre.

L'ensemble tint environ dix secondes puis les météores et les cœurs éclatèrent en même temps dans une symphonie visuelle de particules or et rubis.

-Oui c'était magnifique ! On va gagner le concours avec ça !

Chappy soupira de contentement. Ça avait été difficile mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il y a environ une semaine elle avait trouvé cette étrange humaine inconsciente allongée sur le chemin. Elle l'avait aussitôt réveillé, pour se retrouver prisonnière de l'attaque étreinte la plus puissante qu'elle ait connu.

-_Tout de même, je me demande comment elle fait pour avoir autant de force dans les bras…_

Soudain elle eut un frisson. Elle se retourna et fit face à Rukia, car c'était bien elle, qui la regardait avec un immense sourire et des étoiles plein les yeux.

-_Oh non pas encore !_

La petite shinigami attrapa Chappy et la serra très très fort contre elle en criant

- TROP KAWAI ! ON VA GAGNER CHAPPYYYYYYY !

-**Mes oreilles ! Je suis pas sourde !**

Krouik…

**-Mon dooooooooooooos !**

Après environ trente seconde d'une étreinte fangirliesque, Rukia posa enfin le pokemon au sol.

-Allez, en route ! On a un concours à gagner !

Le duo se dirigea alors vers la petite ville connue sous le nom de Vergazon, dans l'espoir de gagner le concours qui s'y déroulait. En effet, suite à son arrivée dans ce monde la jeune shinigami avait des visions, conséquences de sa rencontre avec le Steelix. Des sortes de rêves ou elle et ses amis se battent contre un homme qu'elle pense être Aizen, en faisant appel à d'étranges créatures. L'une d'entre elle ressemble fortement à Chappy…

Dans le but de retrouver les autres et aussi de préparer Chappy (et ceux qu'elle pourrait bien rencontrer plus tard) Rukia avait décidé de se lancer dans les concours pokemon. De cette façon elle pensait qu'il serait plus facile de retrouver tout le monde.

-Ichigo, grand frère, Renji, j'arrive !

Une fois en ville, Chappy sur son épaule droite, la jeune fille entra dans une petite maison cossue sur la gauche. A l'intérieur un couple de vieux l'attendait. Le mari leva les yeux de son journal.

-Oh, Rukia chan ! Tu es fin prête ?

-Oui ! Encore merci pour votre patience et votre gentillesse, Han-san, Miyako-san.

-Allons allons, fit la vieille dame de sa voie chaleureuse et chevrotante, inutile de nous remercier, tu dois vivre ton rêve !

Rukia eut un petit sourire gêné. En arrivant elle n'avait ni domicile ni travail, et elle était perdue. Alors qu'elle était assise sur un banc se demandant quoi faire ou aller et surtout comment s'occuper de l'animal qu'elle avait emmené avec elle, un vieil homme l'avait approché et lui avait posé des questions. Elle avait prétendu être en voyage et l'homme avait semblé savoir de quoi elle parlait. Il l'avait alors invité (forcé plutôt) à venir habiter chez lui.

Pendant une semaine la jeune fille avait rendu service tout en faisant la connaissance de ce couple très uni et comblé par la vie. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas leur dire la vérité mais elle n'était prête à tout leur dire.

_-Ah oui au fait je suis un ange de la mort et je viens crécher chez vous comme un sdf ! TROLOLO !_

-Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez. Bon il faut que j'y aille. A plus tard !

Rukia se changea en vitesse et remis le beau kimono avec lequel elle avait débarqué dans ce monde. Chappy pendant ce temps prenait une petite douche afin de faire briller son poil puis Miyako, la vielle dame, le sécha rapidement.

-Voilà, propre comme un sous neuf. Allez, bonne chance à vous deux !

Le duo se dirigea vers le lieu du concours pokemon, plus déterminé que jamais. Mais leur confiance diminua un peu quand elles virent le nombre de concurrent. Il y avait des pokemon de partout : des grands des petits, des minces des larges, des rouges des bleus, des jaunes et des verts.

Rukia fendit la foule et se dirigea vers l'hôtesse qui lui remit un passe, certificat d'inscription. Elle lui fit ensuite signe de se diriger vers la salle d'attente, ce qu'elle fit avec Chappy toujours sur son épaule.

Dans la salle, un public enthousiaste écoutait la présentatrice chauffer la salle en présentant les trois juges : l'infirmière Joëlle, Monsieur Fuyashi et le représentant du club pokemon, un vieil homme répondant au nom de Zaroku.

-EST-CE QUE VOUS ÊTES PRÊT ? EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ VOIR DES CONCOURS ?

OUAAAAAAIIIIIIIIS !

-Alors c'est parti ! Les concurrents dont on appelle le nom devront venir sur scène, et ils auront cinq minutes pour nous éblouir !

A partir de ce moment le stress de notre duo monta d'un cran. Les un après les autres les concurrents défilèrent et firent de leur mieux. Certaines prestations impressionnèrent Rukia comme la combinaison entre flammèche et retour effectué par un Pyroli et sa dresseuse.

-Et maintenant pour conclure ce premier tour, le vous demande de faire un accueil chaleureux à une petite nouvelle qui nous vient de nulle part, KUCHIKI RUKIAAAAA !

A l'annonce de son nom, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle tenta de rassurer Chappy d'un sourire, puis elles se lancèrent sur la scène. Des applaudissements et la vive lumière des projecteurs les cueillirent à l'entrée de cette scène qui marquait le début du plan de Rukia.

Elle n'avait pas le droit d'échouer.

Chappy s'élança et fit une salutation vers le public. La shinigami fit de même ce qui déclencha d'autres applaudissements.

-Allez, Chappy, météores maintenant !

La petite lapine s'élança gracieusement dans quelques pas de danse, créant des anneaux composés d'étoiles qui tournait autour d'elle en l'accompagnant.

-Très bien, et maintenant doux baiser !

Chappy s'exécuta, et décora les anneaux étoilés avec des cœurs rubis. Elle dansa pendant une minute supplémentaire. Un coup d'œil vers le compteur informa Rukia qu'il restait encore une trentaine de seconde.

_-Ca va être juste… encore un peu… encore…_ le final maintenant !

Chappy se tourna gracieusement vers le public se pencha vers l'avant et fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un baiser qu'elle fit mine de souffler vers les spectateur. A ce moment les cœurs et les étoiles explosèrent en une pluie de particules or et rubis. Quand la dernière eut atteint le sol, le public regardait les deux filles, complètement immobile.

Rukia se mordit la lèvre, plus stressé que jamais.

_Ils n'ont pas aimé ?_

Un grondement se fit entendre peu à peu, puis ce fut un véritable tonnerre d'applaudissements et de sifflements admiratifs. Le public était conquis, et les pokemons mâles encore d'avantage.

-WOUA ! On dirait que la nouvelle vient de faire une sacrée impression ! Et c'était mérité ! Voyons voir quelles notes les juges vont lui attribuer.

Les juges, d'un commun accord, donnèrent la note maximale.

-C'était vraiment magnifique !

-Remarquable !

-Vous avez un réel talent !

Un poids immense quitta la poitrine du duo. Chappy bondit dans les bras de sa dresseuse, et les filles s'inclinèrent bien bas tandis que les applaudissements retentissaient encore.

Elles rentrèrent dans la salle d'attente où se trouvaient les autres concurrents. Rukia s'assit et poussa un grand soupir pour évacuer la pression.

-C'était super impressionnant ! T'es sur d'être une débutante ?

La shinigami leva la tête, et reconnu la dresseuse de Pyroli. Grande, blonde avec une frange sur le côté droit, les yeux noisettes et un grand sourire.

-Euh oui… je m'appelle Rukia et toi ?

-Moi c'est Suya ! Je viens de Kanto et il n'y a pas de concours là bas, alors j'ai décidé de venir ici et de me consacrer à ma passion. J'adore les concours et je vais devenir la meilleure !

Leur discussion fut interrompue par une annonce des juges. La deuxième phase allait commencer et les concurrents dont le nom n'apparaissait pas étaient éliminés. Rukia et Suya poussèrent un soupir en même temps en apercevant leur nom. Après cette annonce il restait à peine une dizaine de concurrents, et un tableau les classa de façon à déterminer qui affrontera qui.

Suya eut un grand sourire.

-On se retrouve en finale !

-Rukia répliqua avec un sourire au moins aussi grand.

-J'espère !

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais elle sentait que cette fille et elle s'entendraient très bien.

La seconde phase commença. Rukia affronta un garçon et son Héliatronc. Le combat fut bref mais intense. Le fouet liane faillit avoir raison de Chappy mais un doux baiser lui fit lâcher prise. Puis la confusion et de gracieux météores propulsés par des vives-attaques eurent raison de lui. Suya fit face à une Feuforêve et triompha grâce à une flammèche qui déclencha une pluie qui empêcha le fantôme de se déplacer, et croc de feu l'acheva.

Le second tour continua jusqu'à la finale, qui opposa Rukia et Suya.

-C'est parti ! Je ne te ferais pas de cadeau !

-Moi non plus !

Les pokemons commencèrent par des vives attaques puis Chappy enchaîna avec météores qui fut contré par flammèche. Suya ordonna à son pokemon de continuer avec jet de sable. L'attaque toucha Chappy qui dut s'arrêter pour chasser le sable de ses yeux et Pyroli en profita pour placer une vive attaque.

-Oh non ! Chappy est ce que ça va ?

La lapine se releva, et hocha la tête.

-Alors go ! Vive-attaque !

-Pyroli flammèche !

-Rukia eut un sourire.

-Je m'y attendais ! Chappy saute et doux baiser !

Le pokemon lapin esquiva gracieusement l'attaque feu et lança son attaque de confusion, qui toucha son adversaire. Pyroli commença à marcher comme si il avait trop bu.

-Oh non pas ça ! Vite reprend toi, utilise morsure !

Malheureusement le pokemon feu se blessa et Chappy en profita pour jouer son dernier atout caché.

-Balayage maintenant !

Le pokemon lapin atterrit sur le sol, s'élança dans une glissade et balaya les pattes de son ennemi qui tomba en dehors du ring. Pyroli se releva, fit trois pas en tanguant dangereusement, puis s'effondra, KO.

Le Pyroli de Suya est incapable de continuer, c'est donc Rukia qui est remporte la victoire, et le ruban de vergazon !

La salle explosa sous les applaudissements déchaînés des spectateurs mais aussi des juges. Rukia et Chappy s'inclinèrent bien bas et remarquèrent que parmi les gens qui applaudissaient il y avait aussi Suya.

-C'était génial ! dit la blonde avec enthousiasme. Je ne m'étais pas amusé comme ça depuis un bail ! En plus j'ai été idiote, j'aurais du prévoir le coup, doux baiser est l'élément central de ta stratégie. En plus je ne savais pas que ta Laporeille connaissait balayage.

-Il ne faut jamais révéler tous ses atouts en combat, dis Rukia, qui savait bien de quoi elle parlait.

-Je m'en souviendrais !

Après ça, la petite brune se dirigea vers les juges qui lui remirent un joli ruban vert et doré.

-Et voilà Chappy, dit Rukia avec un grand sourire en tendant le ruban à son pokemon, tu l'as bien mérité !

Le pokemon lapin se saisit de la récompense et l'accrocha à son oreille droite en poussant un petit cri de joie.

-Oh, elle est trop mignonne fit l'infirmière Joëlle. Bonne chance à vous deux pour la suite !

Après cette victoire, Rukia retourna chez le couple de vieux. Elle fut chaleureusement félicitée et, comme Rukia s'y attendait, Han et Miyako avaient préparé un grand sac de voyage.

Il y a tout ce qu'il te faut Rukia-chan. Allez, part à l'aventure ! Il y a plein d'autre concours à gagner si tu veux participer au grand festival !

Le grand festival… sa meilleure chance d'obtenir des infos sur les autres…

-Je ne sais comment vous montrer ma gratitude. Quand tout sera terminé je reviendrait vous voir, c'est promis !

Elle pris les vieux dans ses bras pour un gros câlin, incapable de réfréner un soudain élan d'affection pour ces gens dont certains à la Soul Society ferait bien de prendre exemple.

En partant elle eut l'impression de laisser quelque chose d'important derrière elle, mais elle ne savait pas quoi, à part qu'en une semaine seulement ces deux là lui était devenut très cher.

-Eh attend !

Surprise, Rukia se retourna et aperçut Suya qui courrait vers elle, Pyroli sur ses talons.

-Suya-san, tout va bien ?

-Pas la peine d'être aussi formelle ! Voilà, je me demandais, vu qu'on est débutante toute les deux, si ça te tentais de faire e voyage avec moi ?

Rukia réfléchit un instant. La jeune fille en savait plus qu'elle sur ce monde, et c'était toujours plus agréable de voyager avec quelqu'un.

-Oui bien sur !

-Génial, tu vas voir tu ne le regretteras pas !

Et les deux jeunes filles accompagnées de leur pokemon se mirent en route vers la suite de leur voyage.

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que la longueur de ce chapitre compense un tout petit peu mon retard atroce, mais en ce moment j'ai peu de temps libre. La prochaine fois on retrouve Renji dans : chaud devant !


	22. Chaud devant !

Salut tout le monde ! Tout va bien ? Je sais ça fait une éternité mais que voulez vous, les exams prennent du temps surtout les écrits dont je sors à peine. Mais me revoilà !

Allez, réponses aux reviews !

Celia-D : ce ne fut pas le chapitre le plus sympa à écrire mais Rukia devrais s'en sortir. Ca peut aider de faire partie d'une famille noble… quand à Renji, bah c'est Renji hein, pas Einstein…

Chu : c'est une idée à ne pas rejeter ca ! Je verrais pour la suite…

Little Hazelnut : je m'excuse pour l'attente monstrueuse mais un BTS prend du temps, désolé.

Hotaru : bah, l'inspi n'est pas toujours avec moi non plus alors je ne critiquerais pas !

Fumseck73 : on va voir pour Renji ! Et je suis ravi que tu aimes !

Allez, on se retrouve en bas ! bien évidemment pokemon et bleach ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage ! En italique ce sont les paroles des pokemon traduites en humain.

* * *

Chapitre 22 : chaud devant !

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Renji et Ouisticram avaient fait connaissance. Pour chacun d'entre eux, apprivoiser son nouveau compagnon ne fut pas chose facile, le caractère bien trempé du shinigami n'aidait en rien et le pokemon feu avait sa fierté. Le petit village ou ils avaient trouvé refuge, peuplé de moins de cent âme et un peu perdu dans les montagnes, n'avait pour le shinigami aucun intérêt particulier en dehors du fait que c'était très paisible.

-Aaaah… encore une journée sans aucun évènement particulier…

_-On va pouvoir partir ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt !_

-Allez, entraînement !

_-Oh noooon… pas encore !_

Depuis son arrivé Renji faisait travailler le petit singe sans relâche. Il avait décidé que partir sur les routes serait plus utile que de rester ici. Mais sans ses pouvoirs, seul Ouisticram pourrait se battre. En l'échange de service à gauche et à droite, Renji avait récupérer des infos, des noms, des lieux qui lui seraient utiles.

-Allez Ouisticram, fait brûler ce rocher le plus vite possible ! Attaque roue de feu maintenant !

Son compagnon s'exécuta et fit fondre le rocher en une douzaine de seconde.

-Bien ! C'est plus rapide qu'avant. On est au point je dirais.

Le singe de feu leva les yeux au ciel. Il en avait plus qu'assez de faire fondre des rochers et fuir des pokemon insectes. Il avait envie d'un défi plus corsé.

-_Y t'en a fallu du temps ! Alors, on va ou ?_

A ce moment précis un bruit de course attira l'attention du duo.

-Renji-san ! Au secours c'est affreux !

- Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tatsui, dit moi tout.

Le nouveau venu, un petit garçon de huit ans, s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Brun, de grands yeux verts avec de grosses lunettes semblable à des loupes, il portait un bermuda bleu et un t-shirt rouge à manche courte.

-C'est la team Galaxy ! Ils sont… ah ah… arrivés ! Ils attaquent le village !

Le shinigami fronca les sourcils. Au village on lui avait parlé de cette team Galaxy, une large bande de voleur de pokemon qui agissait de façon coordonnée à travers toute la région, une vraie plaie.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils font ici ? Ce petit village est pratiquement perdu dans les montagnes, il n'y a pas de point d'intérêt.

-Certains villageois ont des pokemon rares et s'en prendre aux faibles est un de leur passe temps favoris…

Renji serra les poings. Si seulement il avait encore ses pouvoirs…

-Ouisticram on bouge ! On va leur faire passer l'envie de revenir ici !

-_Ouais !_

Le duo se mit en route et descendit rapidement le sentier qui partait du village pour mener à la colline ou ils s'entrainaient. En approchant ils entendirent des cris de panique et des rires. Répartit en équipe de quatre ou cinq, les sbires de la team Galaxy semaient la terreur, ordonnant à leur pokemon de détruire les maisons, attaquant les gens et utilisant des filets à impulsions modifiés illégalement afin de capturer les pokemon. Ce comportement, pas si différent que ça des hollows au final, fit grimper la colère du shinigami d'un cran.

Se tournant vers le sbire le plus proche Renji donna un ordre à Ouisticram.

-Roue de feu maintenant !

-_Et c'est parti !_

L'attaque percuta de plein fouet le pokemon du sbire, un Moufouette. Sous la violence du choc il fut catapulté sur son dresseur qui le reçut dans le ventre. Ils s'effondrèrent, évanouis.

-Bordel mais c'est qui ce type ! Allez les gars, chopez moi cet imbécile !

-Ouais ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coute de défier la team Galaxy !

D'un même mouvement les trois autres criminels envoyèrent leurs pokemon contre Ouisticram.

-Etourmi, charge !

-Keunotor, morsure !

-Sancoki, bulle d'eau !

En quelques bonds agiles le petit singe de feu esquiva les attaques, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Renji ne laissa pas à ses ennemis le temps de réagir.

-Ouisticram balaye les avec une roue de feu !

L'attaque, perfectionnée pendant les semaines précédentes, était bien rodée et les trois pokemon furent battus facilement, même Sancoki pourtant de type eau mais trop faible. Privés de pokemon les sbires les rappelèrent avant de prendre la fuite sous le regard méprisant du shinigami.

-Bande de lâche, trouillards et faibles…

Il continua à débarrasser peu à peu le village de ces sbires, Ouisticram suffisait amplement face à des Chaglam, Archéomire et autres spécimens peu entrainés. A la fin de l'après midi toutes les équipes s'étaient retirées. Ouisticram et Renji étaient fatigués d'avoir couru partout.

-Mince, dit Renji, je n'ai pas perdu que mes pouvoirs mais aussi mon endurance ! Je suis… crevé…

Il s'assit brutalement et Ouisticram vint le rejoindre.

-C'était super mon gars, tu les as éclaté !

-_Ouaip ! Je suis le meilleur !_

-Merci beaucoup Renji-san, on vous doit une fière chandelle !

-Oh vous êtes arrivée infirmière. Vous pourriez prendre soin de Ouisticram pour moi ?

-Bien sur ! Le temps de le soigner et je vous le rends.

Renji jeta un regard circulaire aux environs. Le village avait l'air d'avoir subis une attaque mais les dégâts étaient matériels. Rien que le temps et de l'huile de coude ne puisse arranger.

Alors pourquoi les villageois qui commençaient à sortir du centre pokemon semblaient sur le point de pleurer ?

-Ooooh mon dieu, gémissait une vieille dame, Katy, ils ont pris Katy !

Un peu plus loin une petite fille pleurait comme une fontaine, absolument inconsolable.

-Lixyyyyyyy ! Ils m'ont volé Lixy ! Ouaaaaa !

La team Galaxy avait volé tous les pokemon du village, à deux exceptions : Ouisticram car il était avec Renji au moment de l'attaque et le Leveinard du centre pokemon car ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'en occuper.

Le shinigami aux cheveux rouges frappa le sol de son poing droit. Trop c'est trop ! Dès que son compagnon serait d'attaque il irait récupérer les pokemon du village !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'avant poste de la team Galaxy…

-Et bien ! Qui aurait cru que l'un de ces petits vieux avait un Togekiss ! Le boss sera ravi, hahahahaha !

La personne qui venait de rire était l'admin en charge de cet avant poste. Un sbire s'approcha.

-Tenez, voici la liste des pokemon rares qui ont été capturés lors de l'opération. Je vous joins également le rapport.

-Voyons voir… Togekiss, Givrali, Feunard, Luxray, Roserade… c'est excellent ! Et pour l'objectif principal ?

–Hélas non, nous n'avons rien trouvé. Mais nous avons été interrompus.

-Ah ?

-Oui. Nous avons rencontré une certaine résistance. Un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges à mis en déroute tout le personnel détaché la bas. Il est arrivé trop tard pour empêcher le vol mais nos forces aptes au combat sont réduites de 60%.

-Tant que ça ?

Le sbire eut l'air gêné.

-Nous ne somme qu'un avant poste vous savez, le grand patron n'as donné que des ressources limités.

-Hum ! C'est vrai. Dites à ces crétins de faire soigner les larves qui leur servent de pokemon. Mon intuition me dit que ce type va revenir…

-Admin ! Un rapport des éclaireurs ! Cria un autre sbire en arrivant soudainement dans la pièce. Un intrus approche et sa description concorde avec le physique du gêneur de ce matin !

-Activez les pièges ! Nous allons lui prendre son pokemon et lui poser quelques questions…

* * *

-D'après la grand-mère ça devrait être dans le coin…

Suivant les indications de la vieille dame de tout à l'heure, Renji et Ouisticram suivaient un vieux sentier menant à un bâtiment abandonné, dernier vestige de l'âge d'or économique du village. Après quelques minutes de marche, le duo arriva face à deux grandes portes, fermées.

Renji fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres et il ne voulait pas fatiguer inutilement son pokemon en lui demandant de faire fondre l'entrée. D'un signe de tête il fit grimper le singe de feu sur son épaule droite et il commença à tourner autour de la vieille bâtisse.

Soudain un bruit de rouage se fit entendre. Une porte dérobée venait de s'ouvrir. Ça sentait le piège à plein nez mais le duo ne s'arrêta pas pour si peu. Ils entrèrent.

L'intérieur était comme neuf, le reflet de l'acier éclairé par les lampes laissait à Renji une impression de danger.

-Reste sur tes gardes Ouisticram. Cet endroit ne me plait pas du tout.

_-Ouais, je garde les yeux ouverts…_

Le petit singe avançait prudemment, jusqu'à ce qu'il marche sur une plaque au sol.

…CLIC…

-Comment ça, clic ?

-_Ho ho…_

Deux trous s'ouvrirent juste devant eux. Deux pokemon en jaillirent.

-Bau…

-Driiive !

Ils s'arrêtèrent à mis hauteur et leur silhouettes se mirent à briller. Renji écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi ?

KA BOOOM ! Les pokemon, dressés pour exploser dès la sortit de leur ball, avaient pris par surprise le duo. Dans la salle principale, une silhouette eut un ricanement, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ils ne nous dérangerons plus.

La fumée de dissipa peu à peu.

-Argh, Ouisticram tout va bien ?... Ouisticram !

Le petit singe, plus agile, avait sauté juste avant l'attaque, encaissant les dommages à la place de son compagnon. Il ne bougeait plus.

Le shinigami commença à paniquer avant de se rappeler que l'infirmière lui avait donné de quoi être prêt. Il plongea la main dans une poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit un losange jaune. Un rappel. Il appliqua l'objet sur le torse du pokemon, et contempla avec stupeur le rappel briller et s'enfoncer lentement dans le torse de son pokemon, qui ouvrit les yeux, fatigué mais conscient.

-Ouah ! Efficace ce truc !

Il sortit alors une potion et répandit le spray guérisseur sur les plaies de son partenaire. En un instant il fut complètement remis.

-_Yosh ! Je suis de retour !_

Renji masqua un soupir de soulagement puis il prit le petit singe sur son épaule avant de continuer. Au bout du couloir se trouvait une salle de taille moyenne ou l'attendait trois sbires. Ils appelèrent immédiatement deux pokemon chacun, des Moufouette et des Chaglam.

Renji et Ousticram se regardèrent avec le sourire.

-Roue de feu !

La pièce devint un brasier et les ennemis tombèrent, vaincus. Le shinigami se dirigea vers un sbire encore conscient et l'attrapa par le col avant de le plaquer violemment contre le mur et de lui adresser un de ces regards de tueur dont il avait le secret.

-Ou sont les pokemon volé ?

Terrifié, le sbire désigna une porte du doigt. Renji le remercia en l'assommant d'une droite bien placée avant de continuer. Le duo traversa ensuite d'autres couloirs et d'autres salles mais ne rencontra que très peu de résistance.

Enfin, le shinigami et le pokemon arrivèrent dans une grande salle, au centre éclairé par le vives lumières. Au fond de la pièce se tenaient des ordinateurs, des écrans et autres équipements technologiques que Renji ne connaissait pas. Il remarqua enfin une caisse en bois, de la taille d'un carton de déménagement, d'où dépassait des poké balls.

-Félicitation, fit une voix. Tu as battu tous ces types et tu as retrouvé les pokemon volés…

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

… Mais ça s'arrête là.

Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre. C'était une jeune femme, la trentaine, avec de longs cheveux noirs et un air méprisant dans ses yeux verts. Elle portait l'uniforme de la team Galaxy mais son badge portait une étoile, preuve de son rang d'admin.

-Je suis Sarah, première admin de la team Galaxy. Et tu as fait une énorme erreur en nous défiant.

-Ah ! J'ai plutôt l'impression que je viens de te forcer à te pointer !

-Les idiots que tu as vaincus ne sont rien. Prépare-toi à la défaite ! En avant, Chaffreux !

De la ball sortit une sorte de gros chat qui semblait de mauvais poil.

-En avant Ouisticram ! Flammèche !

Le singe bondit et cracha une pluie de petites flammes que son adversaire esquiva.

-Chaffreux lance combo- griffe !

Le chat se rua vers Ouisticram et commença à le lacérer dans un mouvement continu gauche-droite-gauche-droite.

-Flammèche !

Le type feu brisa l'attaque ennemie et cracha ses flammes en pleine face. Le chat hurla et souffla sur ses moustaches pour les éteindre, avant de feuler.

-Lance feinte !

Le chat disparut. Ni Renji ni Ouisticram ne le voyaient. Il réapparu derrière le singe et le bouscula.

-Ouisticram !

-Trop lent ! Recommence combo-griffe !

Le chat se lança sur sa proie quand Renji eut une idée.

-Toi aussi, combo-griffe !

Le singe se releva et le duel de griffe commença. Chaque attaque était parée par l'adversaire et personne ne prenait l'avantage.

-Assez ! Feinte encore une fois !

Chaffreux rompit le combat avant de disparaître à nouveaux.

-Roue de feu !

Ouisticram s'enflamma et quand le chat réapparu pour le frapper c'est avec une boule de feu qu'il entra en contact. Il cria encore puis s'effondra.

-Et voilà le travail.

-Imbécile ! Tu penses que je n'ai qu'un seul pokemon ? En avant Moufflair !

Une sorte de putois fit son apparition sur le terrain.

-Moufflair, gaz toxik !

Le pokemon cracha un gaz violet et nauséabond qui se dirigea vers Ouisticram.

-Repousse ce truc avec flammèche !

Le feu fit bruler le gaz qui se dissipa.

-Allez, roue de feu !

Une fois encore Ouisticram s'enflamma et percuta le type poison de toutes ses forces. L'attaque fit beaucoup de dégâts mais l'admin ne semblait pas inquiète.

-Combo griffe maintenant !

Son pokemon chargea le type feu et le frappa à cinq reprises avant de reculer prestement pour éviter une flammèche.

Les deux pokemon présentaient des signes de fatigues. Ouisticram se battait depuis très longtemps déjà et Moufflair était affaiblit par le feu.

-Moufflair lance hypnose !

Renji n'avait aucune idée de ce que cette attaque était censée faire, mais il savait que les pouvoirs d'Aizen se basaient sur l'hypnose absolue. Il ne prit aucuns risques.

-Esquive et roue de feu !

Le rayon psychique rata sa cible et le singe se roula en boule, s'enflamma et frappa son ennemi qui s'effondra inconscient.

-Et hop, un deuxième au tapis !

Sarah eut un sourire.

-Tu es tombé dans le panneau, pauvre imbécile !

-Quoi ?

A ce moment Ouisticram mit un genou à terre, l'air très affaiblit.

-Hoé, Ouisticram ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-C'est la capacité spéciale de Moufflair, boom final ! Comme il a été mis K.O par une attaque physique, ton pokemon a perdu un quart de l'énergie qui lui restait ! Alors qu'il me reste toujours un pokemon valide !

-Merde !

-En avant, Coatox !

Cette fois ci ce fut une sorte de crapaud bipède qui apparut.

-Coatox est de type poison/combat alors il est sensible au feu mais vu l'état pitoyable de ton pokemon il ne pourra rien faire ! Allez, attaque poursuite !

Le type combat sauta sur le singe et le frappa au niveau du ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Il enchaina avec un coup de coude puis envoya balader le type feu d'un grand coup de pied.

-Ouisticram ! Allez debout tu peux le faire ! Lance une roue de feu !

Le singe se releva difficilement mais parvint tout de même à attaquer. Malheureusement Coatox esquiva.

-Lance dard venin !

L'attaque toucha son but, Coatox crachant une fine pluie de petits dards qui s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de Ouisticram qui s'effondra.

-Haha, pathétique ! Achève-le !

Le type poison s'approcha pour porter le coup de grâce. Il souleva le pokemon feu de sa patte gauche tandis que son poing droit se mit à briller d'une lueur violette.

- Vas-y Ouisticram ! Flammèche !

Le singe rouvrit brusquement les yeux et cracha ses flammes directement sur la poche de venin sur la gorge du crapaud. Ce dernier recula, s'étranglant à moitié a cause de la douleur, quand une brusque montée de la température attira son attention. Devant lui, Ouisticram était littéralement en feu, la flamme qui brulait derrière lui était trois fois plus intense que d'habitude. La capacité spéciale brasier venait de s'activer.

-Ouais ! Go Ouisticram, Roue de feu puissance MAXIMALE !

Le singe devint une énorme boule de feu et pulvérisa la pièce dans une explosion qui envoya valser Sarah et ses pokemon ainsi que les sbires.

Une heure plus tard quand l'infirmière Joëlle et les villageois arrivèrent sur les lieux, le shinigami et son pokemon se tenait près d'une caisse pleine de poké balls, inconscients mais avec un sourire sur les lèvres. La vieille bâtisse avait été soufflée par l'attaque et ne s'en relèverait pas. Renji et Ouisticram furent envoyés au centre pokemon tandis que les villageois récupéraient leurs pokemon avec beaucoup d'embrassades et de cris de joie.

* * *

Et voilà qui conclut ce chapitre avec Renji ! Encore navré pour mon absence ce fut vraiment trop long !

A + et que la prochaine soit avec vous^^


	23. Vitesse et précision

Salut tout le monde ! Je sais ça va faire une éternité mais j'étais et je suis toujours en pleine recherche d'emploi pour une formation en alternance. J'ai pas encore trouvé mais je continue les recherches. La dernière foi c'était Renji et Ouisticram qui pulvérisaient un avant poste de la team Galaxy. Il est temps de continuer l'aventure !

En italique ce sont les pensées et le gras c'est pour les paroles des pokemon. On se retrouve en bas^^

* * *

Chapitre 23 : vitesse et précision

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que la capitaine de la deuxième division avait fait la rencontre de Dardargnan. Suite à la victoire du duo sur une troupe d'Ursaring agressifs, la shinigami avait reçue de nombreuses blessures et son nouveau compagnon l'avait emmené au centre pokemon le plus proche, dans la ville d'Argenta.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, la jeune femme avait récupéré rapidement, en grande partie grâce aux soins que lui avait apportés l'infirmière Joëlle. Soi Fon en avait profité pour poser toutes les questions qu'elle avait en tête, et avait obtenue des réponses qui apportaient encore plus de question. Après avoir remercié l'infirmière elle était partie sur les routes, fermement décidé à retrouver les autres capitaines. Elle connaissait l'existence du tournoi de la ligue et savait qu'il lui faudrait obtenir le badge de l'arène d'Argenta pour progresser.

Mais elle n'avait que Dardargnan avec elle, et malgré sa récente évolution il ne brillait pas par sa puissance brute. La capitaine avait donc décidé qu'elle entrainerait elle-même son pokemon, qui s'était montré ravi.

-Très bien Dardargnan, répète cet enchainement jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus voir tes mouvements !

-**Oui tout de suite !**

Le style de Soi Fon s'accordait très bien à son pokemon. Il virevoltait, se servant de ses trois dards avec adresse tandis que la shinigami déviait ses coups du dos des mains.

-Plus vite !

-**Ok !**

Après une matinée d'effort, routine installée de jours en jours, l'entrainement touchait à son terme et Soi Fon ne pouvait que constater la progression du pokemon insecte. Satisfaite, elle déclara que cela suffisait pour la journée. Tandis qu'elle s'asseyait dans l'herbe, réfléchissant à sa situation, Dardargnan s'éleva dans les arbres et piqua délicatement quelques baies oran du bout des dards avant de revenir vers sa dresseuse et de lui tendre son chargement. Soi Fon accepta avec un signe de tête en guise de remerciement puis commença à manger. Comme à chaque fois, l'effet du fruit faisait disparaître la fatigue et les blessures.

-_C'est vraiment très pratique, _pensa la shinigami._ Il faudra que j'en emporte avec moi._

-Très bien, je pense que nous sommes prêts. Nous irons affronter ce Pierre dès que tu seras en forme.

**-Compris.**

Soi Fon et Dardargnan retournèrent au centre Pokémon. Chacun prit un bon repas puis la jeune femme remonta dans la chambre qu'elle louait. Elle s'assit sur le lit et observa un moment son nouveau compagnon tandis que ce dernier se posait sur le rebord de la fenêtre chauffé par le soleil pour faire une petite sieste. Elle devait bien l'admettre, c'était une créature surprenante. Sa vitesse était son principal point fort et les mouvements de Hakuda qu'elle lui avait enseigné le rendaient capable de frappes surprenantes. Cependant il manquait d'endurance et aucun de ses coups spéciaux n'étaient vraiment puissant. Cela pourrait poser problème pour la suite, mais la shinigami avait décidé de lui faire confiance. Après tout la situation n'était pas critique. Pas encore. Finalement elle s'allongea et s'autorisa à fermer les yeux.

-On verra bien dit-elle. Puis elle sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes et elle s'endormit.

Deux heures plus tard elle se réveilla pour trouver son pokemon parfaitement éveillé, faisant du sur place à trois mètre du sol. Elle se releva et sortit du lit, accueillie par un bourdonnement joyeux. Elle se mit à sourire.

-Allez, en route.

Le duo sortit du centre Pokémon et se dirigea vers l'arène. C'était un imposant bâtiment avec le symbole de la poké ball qui occupait la façade. L'arène annonçait tout de suite la couleur : tout était fait pour montrer au visiteur qu'il entrait dans le territoire du type roche. Soi Fon avait vu quelques spécimens de ce type quand elle était au centre, et ils avaient tous l'air de pouvoir encaisser beaucoup et de frapper fort. Elle espérait avoir au moins la vitesse de son côté.

Elle entra en passant la double porte automatique puis se dirigea vers l'accueil.

-Bonjour, je souhaiterais affronter Pierre, le champion.

-Oui bien sûr, puis je voir votre carte dresseur je vous pris ?

Soi Fon se crispa. Il y avait des formalités à suivre pour un combat maintenant ?

-Et bien… c'est que je n'en possède pas.

La secrétaire, une petite brune aux yeux bleu, fronça les sourcils.

-Vous n'en avez pas ? Vous êtes dresseuse oui ou non ?

La shinigami recula d'un pas.

-Et bien, euh… c'est que j'ai eu mon pokémon il y peu de temps et…

-Allons Corinne ! Cesse de l'ennuyer ! C'est juste un oubli ce n'est pas grave.

-Si vous le dite… Mademoiselle voici Pierre, le champion d'Argenta.

Le jeune homme était plus jeune que Soi Fon avec la peau mate et les yeux plissés. Il portait un t shirt marron, un pantalon vert et des baskets blanches.

-Merci, dit la capitaine. En fait je n'ai pas de carte et je

-Aucun problème ! Sachez juste qu'après notre combat il faudra que vous alliez voir le professeur Chen au Bourg- Palette non loin d'ici pour régulariser votre situation.

-Compris. Encore merci !

Un sourire bizarre apparut sur le visage du champion.

-Je ferais tout pour une jolie demoiselle en détresse !

Il commença à s'approcher d'elle. Avant qu'elle ne lui dise (avec sa douceur habituelle) de reculer avant qu'elle ne se charge de son cas, Dardargnan s'interposa et émit un bourdonnement franchement menaçant. Le champion recula d'au moins trois pas.

-D'accord d'accord ! On y va…. Oh pourquoi j'ai jamais de chance avec les filles…

Soi Fon le regarda partir avec sourire en coin, avant de caresser la tête de son compagnon.

-Merci Dardargnan.

-**Pas de problème !**

Elle pénétra alors dans l'arène. Cette dernière était vaste, faite de roche et de terre battue. A l'aitre bout du terrain se trouvait Pierre, les bras croisés. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus sérieux qu'à l'instant.

-On va pouvoir commencer.

A la droite des combattants se tenait un arbitre officiel de la ligue.

-Le combat opposera le champion Pierre au challenger Soi Fon ! Le champion utilisera ses deux pokemon sans possibilité de retour. Le challenger utilisera autant de pokemon que possible dans la limite de six pokémon imposée par la ligue. Commencez !

-Dardargnan à l'attaque !

-En avant Racaillou !

Durant un instant les deux adversaires se regardent en chien de faïence.

Racaillou, utilise jet- pierres !

-Manœuvre numéro trois Dardargnan !

-Quoi ?

Le type roche frappa le sol de ses poings et lança des morceaux de roches sur l'insecte. Dardargnan se déplaça en zig zag, de gauche à droite et fut sur Racaillou en un instant. Il leva son dard droit et frappa le type roche. Le coup eut peu d'effet mais il déséquilibra son adversaire. Dardargnan fonça sur son ennemi et entreprit de lancer l'attaque furie en se plaçant dans les angles morts de son adversaire.

-C'est pas mal comme attaque mais un mouvement de type normal ne donne que très peu d'effet contre un type roche ! Racaillou boule armure maintenant !

D'un revers de son poing droit le pokemon de pierre réussi à éloigner l'assaillant et croisa les bras devant lui, prenant une forme plus sphérique. Dardargnan se remit en position, à trois mètres du sol, les dards relevés comme les bras d'un boxeur.

-Racaillou lance charge !

Dans un cri guttural le caillou se lança sur son adversaire, tentant de le percuter de toute sa masse.

-Dardargnan tu sais quoi faire ! Retourne sa force contre lui !

Au tout dernier moment, juste avant l'impact, Dardargnan s'effaça et Racaillou ne rencontra que le vide. Dans le même mouvement Dardargnan plaça une frappe dans le dos du type roche, ce qui le déstabilisa.

-Racaillou !

-Il faut en finir ! Dardargnan utilise dard venin maintenant !

Le troisième dard de son compagnon se mit à luire et en une seconde Dadargnan planta la pointe dans le bras gauche du racaillou, qui poussa un cri de douleur. Dardargnan se retira rapidement et adopta une posture défensive.

-_Cette fille est douée, _pensa Pierre, _elle compense la faiblesse et le manque d'endurance de son pokémon par sa vitesse, son esquive et des tactiques inhabituelles. Elle pourrait très bien aller jusqu'à la ligue…_

Racaillou tenta pendant quelques minutes de toucher son ennemi avec des jet-pierres et des charges mais le type insecte était insaisissable. Bientôt les effets du poison se firent sentir et le type roche s'effondra, incapable de continuer.

-Racaillou est hors combat ! La victoire revient à Soi Fon !

Dardargnan donna quelques coups de dards dans le vide.

**-Yeah ! Au suivant !**

-hm hm… je vais devoir être sérieux ! En avant Onix !

La poké ball s'ouvrit, révélant un immense serpent de roche. La capitaine le regarda, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

-Ils peuvent être aussi grand ? Certains hollows ne font même pas la moitié de cette chose !

Le grand serpent rugit, faisant trembler la salle. Dardargnan fronça les sourcils.

**-Tu penses que tu vas gagner parce que t'es grand ? Amène-toi !**

-Onix lance charge !

-Vite esquive !

Le type insecte tenta un mouvement vers la gauche mais la masse de son adversaire le prit au dépourvut et Onix le percuta, envoyant l'insecte valser jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'arène.

-Dardargnan ! Relève-toi !

-**Ouais… c'est bon…**

La guêpe se remit debout difficilement, et se remit en garde mais en ne planant qu'à un mètre du sol.

-_Encore un coup comme ça et c'est fini. Je ne laisserais pas ce type se mettre en travers de mon chemin !_

-Dardargnan ! On va utiliser la manœuvre numéro une ! Vas-y !

- Onix, empêche-le de bouger avec une étreinte !

Le serpent tenta de l'attraper mais le type insecte esquiva d'une pirouette. Il fonça vers Onix et frappa de toute ses forces de son dards droit pile entre les deux yeux.

- Finis-le ! Deuxième frappe !

Et alors qu'Onix, trop sonné pour bouger, chancelait, Dardargnan concentra sa force dans le dard droit une seconde fois et hurla dans sa langue à l'unisson avec sa dresseuse :

-**NIGEKI KESSATSU !**

Le dard frappa pour la deuxième fois, à l'endroit exact que la première attaque avait touché. Après un instant d'attente tendue, le serpent s'effondra dans un vacarme assourdissant.

-Onix est hors combat ! La victoire revient à Soi Fon !

La shinigami soupira de soulagement alors que son pokémon se posait au sol, épuisé. Se déplacer aussi vite pendant si longtemps et en plus devoir encaisser… ça drainait vite son endurance.

-Félicitation, dit Pierre en s'approchant de la taicho. Comme preuve de ta victoire je te donne ce badge roche. Maintenant retourne au Bourg- Palette pour régulariser ta situation.

-Merci.

Soi Fon se retourna et jeta un regard à son pokémon. Il était posé sur le sol et respirait avec difficulté. La jeune femme soupira, puis se fit la promesse de l'entraîner encore plus dur, car s'il peinait autant pour le premier champion, alors jamais elle ne vaincrait les autres. Il faudra penser à capturer d'autres pokémon…

Elle se saisit de son partenaire, le posa sur son épaule droite et repartit vers le centre pokémon, son premier badge en poche.

* * *

Et voilà ! Je suis navré pour le retard monstrueux. Vraiment. Pas taper siouplait ?

A la prochaine et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


End file.
